Restoration
by tufano79
Summary: Fear and close-mindedness broke them apart. Will love bring them back together? Will their faith in love be restored? The third installment in the Renovations trilogy ...
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** _ **Restoration**_

 **Pen Name:** _ **Tufano79**_

 **Pairing/Characters:** _ **Bella/Edward/Garrett**_

 **Rating:** _ **MA**_

 **Warnings:** _ **M/M/F Threesome, Lots and lots and lots and lots of sex (with some plot). Okay more plot than the previous two installments, but still a lot of sex.**_

 **Disclaimer:** _ **As always, none of this is mine. I just like to play in the playground that Stephenie Meyers created and making the characters do pervy, naughty things.**_

 **Summary:**

 _Edward and Garrett are miserable without Bella, namely Edward. It had been a month since she told them that she couldn't do it anymore. She couldn't risk her career for a whim. Edward was more heartbroken than Garrett. Edward had truly loved her, wanting more than what they had. Garrett had already started dating, but he was determined to bring Edward and Bella back together. They were destined to be together._

 _Bella was just as miserable, but she pushed herself, focusing on her job. James, her ex-husband, had fallen off the planet, thankfully. He had ruined the happiness she felt for the first time in years. She hated him for it, but she couldn't dwell on it. One day, as she was going out for lunch with Marcus, her new boss, she ran into Garrett. He pulled aside and asked to meet with her. She tried to squirm away, but the sadness in his eyes broke her. They agreed to meet at a local pub near her home after work. Once there, Garrett explains to her that Edward is in love with her and that he is dying inside. Bella asked what Garrett felt. He explained that he did love her, but he wasn't in love with her. Edward was lost and fading away. Bella's tears and her own heart breaking affirmed Garrett's hypothesis that she loved Edward, too. Fear broke them apart._

 _Will love bring them back together?_

 _ **Restoration**_

 **Chapter One**

"Bella, girl, I love you, but you need to shower," Essie said. "You did not come all the way to bumfuck Forks just to wallow in your own filth." Essie plugged her nose, waving her hand in front of her face.

"I came all the way to bumfuck Forks to get away from the nightmare that is my life, Esme," Bella snarled, glaring back at her best friend. "I just want to stay in this bed for the rest of my life because I suck. I suck as an attorney. I suck as a friend. I suck as a girlfriend. I suck. My life sucks and I ruin everything I touch." She snuggled deeper into the bed, trying to forget the clusterfuck that was her life.

"Shit, Bells," Essie grumbled, pulling the covers off her best friend's too skinny and extremely smelly body. "You were not this broken up about the end of your god damned marriage."

"That's because my marriage sucked," Bella said, hiding underneath a pillow. Tossing it away, she huffed out a breath. "Who would have thought that my ex-husband was a sick, disgusting voyeur who wanted to fuck up my life? I hate him and I hate that he made me ruin the two best things in my life. Motherfucking asshole."

"I still don't understand why you broke up with them. Edward and Garrett were awesome. They loved you. So what if James filmed you?" Essie shrugged.

"Do I need to explain it to you again?" Bella snapped, glaring at Essie. "I almost lost a client because of my relationship with Edward and Garrett. My clients signed a non-disclosure agreement, as did James, to not discuss the video. My reputation is based on word of mouth and my image. If that video came out? I'd be ruined. No one would want me as their attorney. No one would hire me to complete their family. I'd be forever labeled as a sexual deviant! Who would want me to be their adoption attorney if I'm labeled a sexual deviant?!"

"I think you're overreacting, Isabella Marie," Essie chided. She got up, glaring at Bella. "But seriously, you stink. I don't want to fumigate the house because of your stench. Take a fucking shower, woman!"

Bella scowled at her best friend, dragging her tired body out of bed. She was sore all over and her heart was weary. She felt empty and lost, like there was a part of her that was missing. All she wanted was to call Edward and Garrett, begging them for forgiveness. Anything to stop the ache and suffering she was enduring. It had been two weeks since she drove away from Edward and Garrett at the Banner's renovation site. Essie, bless her heart, opened up her house to Bella when she showed up out of nowhere, to help her get over the best relationship she had ever had.

But, Bella didn't think she'd ever get over this. She was destined to be alone and it terrified her.

Marcus had agreed to give her a couple of weeks off since Aro gave his youngest brother a head's up about Bella's state of mind upon her return to Seattle. Marcus did not know about the tapes, but he knew that Bella had a difficult time in New York, needing some vacation time to recuperate from her ordeal. Marcus readily agreed since Bella had a lot accrued time off since she never took a vacation, even when she was sick. She was dedicated to her job, but she was anxious to get back.

If anything, for the distraction. Something to keep her from remembering Edward and Garrett. Working herself to the bone, to the point of exhaustion, might be just the trick.

Shaking her head, Bella picked up a pair of loose-fitting pants and over-sized shirt that belonged to Edward, dragging her weary ass to take a shower. Having to get the last word in, "I don't smell," she grumbled over her shoulder, knowing full well that she did, but didn't want to admit defeat. It was her nature as an attorney to never back down from a fight. Essie laughed, closing the door to her room as Bella settled in the bathroom. She turned on the water and waited for it to warm up. Bella looked in the mirror and she hated what she saw. Her hair hung limply over her shoulders and her eyes were dead. Since her return to Seattle almost two and half weeks ago, she'd lost a ton of weight because she simply did not want to eat. The mere thought of food made her stomach churn.

Scoffing as she stripped off her clothes, Bella realized that Essie was right. She was more upset about the end of her relationship with Edward and Garrett then the end of her ten year marriage. She had thrown away their relationship because despite her assurances to the contrary, she was ashamed of that relationship. She was ashamed of how she'd be perceived if she had remained with them. Carmen's biting words resounded in her head.

 _Slut._

 _Sexual Deviant._

 _Whore._

 _Whore._

 _Whore._

Carmen had more than apologized for her harsh words, but they stuck with Bella. With James' videos, her self-esteem crumbled and she knew what she had to do to ensure her safety and her reputation. She had to end her relationship. She just had to.

 _Broken hearts be damned._

Edward and Garrett knew how to make her body tremble with absolute pleasure, but it was a taboo relationship. How can someone be in a loving, _normal,_ committed relationship with two other people? In most instances, you can't. It was hard enough in a relationship with one other person. But two? With a grand total of three? She loved them and would always love them. She just couldn't keep living in a fantasy world where people would readily accept their relationship.

Breaking up with them was for the best. Biting her lips, Bella would give herself until the end of the week to grieve the end of their relationship and then go back home and back to work. She'd drown her sorrows in her job, focusing on the families that so desperately wanted children. If she couldn't get her happily ever after, then she'd work her hardest to ensure that her clients would.

 **A/N: So, Bella's a mess. Yep. A mess. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help in editing and bouncing off ideas! Love you, girlie! This is for you! ;-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Two**

Essie loved Bella. She was her best friend, confidante and sister. It broke Essie's heart to see her closest and dearest friend fall apart. She didn't know anything had happened when Bella showed up on her doorstep, in tears and nearly hysterical. Essie just guided her shattered friend to the guest bedroom. Bella crawled into the bed and buried herself among the pillows and downy comforter, crying brokenly. In her confusion, Essie sent a text to both Edward and Garrett. Edward never responded but Garrett called her, explaining that Bella had broken up with them over a video. _Say what?_

The first thing that Essie thought was _kinky._

The second thing was, did Bella not know she was being recorded?

Essie asked for some clarification. According to Garrett, James had somehow snuck into her corporate apartment and set up small surveillance cameras and microphones inside. James had recorded the three of them making love and sent the videos to Bella's clients in New York City. From the conversation with Garrett, he was upset about what happened and the subsequent fallout, but understood why she did what she did. Edward, however, was inconsolable. Essie said that she'd try to get Bella to see reason. Garrett was resigned to what happened, but he was concerned about his friend. Edward truly loved her.

Essie and Garrett had been in constant contact since that day, trying to help their friends and hopefully bring them back together, even if it was just Edward and Bella rekindling their relationship.

Garrett knew that Bella's feelings for him were purely sexual. He knew it when he watched Edward and Bella make love on Thanksgiving weekend. It was reiterated when he saw them reunite on New York. She was in love with his best friend. Garrett's feelings were not hurt. He loved her in his own right and he wanted to see her happy. The broken woman who came to see them on the Banner's front lawn was obviously not happy. She was beaten down and humiliated. Garrett was fucking pissed at James for doing this to her. To _them_.

Essie and Garrett devised a plan, hoping that it would work. Bella was stubborn and Edward had just shut down. With a sigh, Essie looked over to her friend's room, hoping that something would give. Bella deserved happiness and love. Her life had been filled with enough pitfalls with the death of her father, her absentee mother and horrible, douchetastic ex-husband. She needed her own happily ever after.

As Bella showered in the rustically decorated guest bathroom, Essie made her some comfort food while she spoke to Garrett. "How's Edward?" she asked.

"He's still Emo Edward," Garrett snorted. "He's becoming a recluse. He won't leave his apartment and he's fixated on the bracelet we gave her. He won't let it go. Thank goodness we don't have any new bids or sketches to create, only active renovation sites. I'm keeping track of them, but if we get a new client, he'll need to come back to the land of the living. I don't know if he's ready … How's Bella?"

"I finally got her out of bed and into the shower," Essie snickered. "But, she's still miserable. She has lost so much weight and she looks wrecked. I gave her shit about it. Of course, she argued and had to get in the last word. Damned attorneys. She's more upset about the end of your relationship than her ten year marriage."

"After hearing what her ex-husband did, I don't blame her. He sounded like a first-class douche canoe," Garrett grumbled.

"You don't even know half of it, Garrett," Essie sighed. "I hated him from the moment I met him, but Bella was head-over-heels in love. She didn't realize how much of an asshole he was until she was too entrenched in his drama. Then, came the cheating and the baby from his mistress, leading to her divorce."

"We've got to do something," Garrett growled. "I refuse to let this end us. What we had was good. Amazing! And her relationship with Edward was the stuff that romance novels are made out of. This is crap. We have to get them back together. I'm willing to forfeit my relationship and be her friend if it means that the two people I care for most in the world are happy."

"The problem is that once Bella makes up her mind, she won't change it. Both of us will need to do some cajoling. As weird as it sounds, we need to focus our attention on Bella since she's a stubborn pain in the ass," Essie deadpanned. "But, I think I heard the water turn off. I'll talk to you later. I may have a job for you and Edward. It may be the perfect stage reunite the three of you."

"No. Edward and Bella," Garrett snickered. "They're the two who are in love, Esme."

"You love her, too," Essie said softly.

"I do, but Edward is _in_ love. I'd be thrilled if we could have what we had before, but honestly, I don't think it's feasible," Garrett replied. "Take care of my pretty girl. I'll talk to you soon. And send me information about this job. Edward may need this to distract him."

They said their goodbyes and Essie slipped her phone into her back pocket of her jeans. Bella padded into the kitchen. Her hair was wet and she was swimming in her clothes. "Do you want something to eat, Bells?" Essie asked.

"Not really," Bella shrugged, sitting down at the kitchen counter. "I'm not hungry."

"Well, you are looking like a refugee. Your clothes are huge and I think Alice weighs more than you," Essie chided. "How about some soup? Some bread? Something in your stomach. I made some cream of chicken soup."

Bella tugged on her too-long sleeves, nodding. Edward had left the shirt at her place. Even though she was no longer with him, she wanted to feel his arms around her. The shirt was the closest thing to having that happen. Essie worked effortlessly in her kitchen, preparing some creamy soup and warming up some crusty bread. A few moments later, a heaping bowl of soup was placed in front of Bella along with some bread. "Thank you," Bella murmured, ripping off a corner of the bread and dunking it into the soup.

"Do you feel better after you showered?" Essie asked, her fingers running through her friend's wet hair.

"I feel more human," Bella shrugged. "I also came to a decision."

"You're not leaving, are you?" Essie growled. "Los Angeles is not a good fit for you."

"No. Seattle is my home," Bella replied. "But, I'm going back to my house this weekend. I've called Marcus and I'm ready to go back to work. I can't keep running from my problems. Besides, work will be a welcomed distraction from the emptiness I'm feeling."

"Do you want me to come with you? I have an appointment with a client in Seattle on Monday," Essie said, lying to Bella. The 'client' was her meeting with Edward and Garrett at the new project.

"You wouldn't mind?" Bella asked, her brows furrowed.

"Of course not! I'll talk to Carlisle tonight and we'll figure out how long I can stay," Essie smiled, hugging Bella. "Now, you need to finish all of this. You've gotten way too skinny, Isabella."

"I'll try," Bella retorted. "I won't make any promises." For the first time since Bella showed up on Essie's doorstep, she smiled. However, Essie saw the pain behind it and the smile was more like a grimace. The only way that she'd truly smile again was to be with Edward and Garrett. Essie was determined to make that happen. Bella's stubbornness be damned.

 **A/N: I do have pictures and teasers posted on my Renovations blog. Link for that is in my profile. You can see what Essie's home look like, along with pictures and such from the two previous installments. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and on twitter: tufano79.**

 **Leave me some!**


	3. Chapter 3

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Three**

"Edward! I have food for you," Garrett called as he carried in some dinner from Chipotle. "And we have a job! A restoration project in some condo complex." Garrett didn't hear anything and he walked into Edward's bedroom. His best friend was still in his king-sized bed, holding the tiny golden bracelet to his chest. He was curled up in a fetal position, his heart shattered. "Edward Anthony Masen, you get your pasty ass out of that bed and come eat," Garrett grumbled, pulling on Edward's arm.

"I'm not hungry," he answered, his voice dead.

"Look, you jerk. I know you're hurting, but I got a phone call from an interior designer about this amazing condo off of Seaview. It's overlooking Puget Sound and would an amazing opportunity for us," Garrett said. "I need you to help me. Get you smelly ass out of bed and come eat. We can talk logistics after that."

"First it's pasty ass and now it's smelly ass?" Edward questioned, turning away from him. "Regardless, I want to stay in here. What's the point?"

Garrett grumbled, stomping to the bathroom and turning on the shower. He stomped back to Edward and slung him over his shoulder. Edward squirmed as Garrett carried him to the bathroom, unceremoniously dumping him into the tub, clothes and all. Edward shrieked as the cold water hit his body. "The point is you need to get up and get back in life," Garrett growled. "You've got ten minutes to clean up. Capische?" Edward scowled at Garrett, hating him at the moment. He removed his wet clothes and warmed up the water, scrubbing his sore body.

In the kitchen, Garrett made their plates with the burrito bowls from Chipotle with chips, salsa and guacamole. He even pulled out two Coronas. Setting up their meals on the cocktail table, he waited for Edward to come out of the shower, flipping channels until he landed on Sports Center. It took longer than ten minutes because Edward shaved off the rat on his face. "Ah, the mountain man look is finally gone," Garrett snorted, handing his friend a beer. "Feel better?"

"I guess," Edward said, taking a healthy swig. "I'm sorry about being so absent lately. I just can't get over what happened. I want her back." He put the beer down, picking up the bracelet from his pocket. He idly played with the charms, his heart breaking.

"I know, Ed," Garrett said, patting his friend's knee. "I miss her, too."

"But, you can at least function," Edward snapped. "I feel like my world has been turned inside out and upside down." He slipped his fingers through the bracelet and frowned when it wouldn't go past his knuckles. Bella was so tiny. "Why did she just give up on us? On me?"

"She didn't want to," Garrett whispered. "She's scared."

"And you know this how? Are you talking to her?" Edward growled, his temper flaring.

"No. I'm not talking to her. The last time I spoke to Bella was when she left to visit Esme up in Forks," Garrett explained. "Though, I've been talking to Esme." Edward sat back, taking another pull from his beer, the bracelet resting on his knee. He glowered at Garrett. "She's the interior designer who wants us to work on that condo. She's on our side and is willing to work with me, with us, to help Bella see reason. But according to Esme, and I quote, 'Isabella Marie Swan is a stubborn pain in the ass who'd rather eat shit than admit that she's wrong. It's because she's a damned attorney.' And you have to agree. Bella is stubborn."

"I love her, Garrett," Edward breathed. "I'm in love with her. I want it all with her and I hate that her ex-husband made her doubt herself, doubt _us_. I abhor the fact that she ran away from us because of what happened. Why couldn't she …? Why couldn't she let us try?"

"I know you love her, Edward. The feelings you have for Bella are deep. You want the white picket fence, the dog, kids, the whole shebang," Garrett smiled.

"Don't you want it?" Edward asked.

"You are head over heels, balls deep in love with that woman. I love her, but I'm not _in_ love," Garrett explained. "Could I see myself with her down the road? Not so much as a girlfriend, partner or wife. Bella is my friend, my pretty girl. She's always been your love."

"Not anymore," Edward spat bitterly.

"You don't love her anymore?" Garrett asked.

"I do, but she doesn't love me. Us!" Edward sighed, finishing his beer and grabbing another one from his fridge. "She gave up."

"Edward, please sit down and eat something. We need to go to the condo and meet up with Esme to discuss what she wants us to do," Garrett chided, guiding his friend back to his seat. He put a plate of food in front of Edward. "I know you're hurting, but I'm trying to make it better. What happened with us sucks, but there's a light at the end of the tunnel. Esme has told me that Bella still has strong feelings for us. We need to help her realize this is worth it. That _you're_ worth it."

"What about you?" Edward asked, taking a bite of his food, not really tasting it.

"Like I said, I love her, but you are in love with her. You and Bella are the couple. I'm just the extra cock," Garrett snickered. Edward rolled his eyes at his friend's brash description of his role in their relationship. "Besides, I have a date on Friday."

"A date?" Edward said, arching a brow.

"Yeah. You know the cute girl from the granite place? The one who always flirts with us? Kate?" Garrett asked. Edward nodded, wrinkling his nose. "Well, she asked me out. I said that I'd go and we're meeting for drinks after she gets off work."

"A date," Edward practically growled, anger bubbling through his veins. "You're not going to sleep with her, are you?"

"What? No! We're going on a date. I'm not ready to jump into bed with someone. I may be moving on, but I still have some pretty intense feelings for Bella. If I do sleep with Kate, it won't be for a long time," Garrett explained. "Besides, I'm hoping that Bella does give both of us another chance. Going out for drinks does not mean that Kate and I are going to get married and have 2.5 kids, a cat and a swing set."

Edward didn't say anything. He just mushed his food on his plate. He was pissed at Garrett for even entertaining the idea of going out with another woman. "I'm sorry, Edward. If you don't want me to go out with Kate, I'll cancel with her."

"Yeah, do that," Edward hissed. His ire was irrational. Garrett could live his own life, but for some strange reason, he was so pissed at the fact that his friend was even entertaining the idea of going out with another woman. "You can't seriously be ready to date."

Garrett sent Kate a text, asking for a rain check. He was concerned about Edward's reaction. But he didn't want to lose his best friend over a girl. Kate responded and said that she was amenable. With a cute little flirty emoji, she said that he had her number, to call any time.

The rest of their dinner was spent in silence, save for the quiet sounds of Sports Center on the television. Garrett didn't say anything else about Kate or his conversations with Esme. Edward eventually calmed down and they spent the rest of the evening going over Esme's requests for the condo, creating designs on the iPad that Bella had gotten them.

The next day, they drove to the condo on Seaview. It was a gorgeous building overlooking the water of Puget Sound, but the condo they were working in had been nearly destroyed in a kitchen fire. Essie knew that Edward and Garrett would be perfect for this condo restoration. The owner was a good friend. They were living in another home in Portland while the renovations were being completed. The client gave Essie carte blanche to do whatever needed to be done and to hire the best crew to restore their condo to its original two million dollar glory.

"Thank you for meeting me," Essie said, hugging both men. "I think that both of you will enjoy this project."

"Unlikely," Edward grumbled.

"Don't mind him. He's just grumpy," Garrett said, smacking Edward's back. Edward snarled at him, but kept his mouth shut. "You said that this place was damaged in a house fire?"

"Yeah. My client's elderly mother got confused and tried to make something to eat. She turned on the gas, but not the fire. It stayed on for over an hour. When she did turn on the fire, the entire kitchen was engulfed in flames. Thankfully, the mother was knocked to the ground and only suffered minor injuries, but the kitchen, front foyer, living room and dining room are charred," Essie explained, showing them pictures from before the fire and then after. "There's no hurry, either, but I think we can use this for that thing." She poked at Garrett and he smirked.

"What are you talking about?" Edward asked, confused at their cryptic behavior.

"Do you think I don't notice how miserable you are?" Essie asked, arching a brow. "Garrett puts on a better show, but both of you are downright pitiful. So is Bella. She insists that she's fine, but I hear her cry every night." Edward looked at her jumbled as to why she knew that. "I'm staying with her until this weekend. She's back at work and throwing herself into her job."

"So, Bella's back in Seattle?" Garrett asked, his heart stammering, the pain of the breakup sizzling to the surface.

"She is. We're going to get you all together. I hate seeing her so broken and Edward, I miss your crooked little grin," Essie said, ruffling his hair. "Let's get this done. You can start demolition today. I've already put in for the appropriate permits with the building and the city."

"This wasn't an interview," Garrett said. Essie shook her head, unlocking the door and leading them into the charred mess of a condo. They spent an hour going over what they needed to do for each space. The design was simple and modern with dark wood cabinetry, grey flooring, white counters and white furniture with sleek chrome finishes and stainless steel accents. Essie had the design all figured out. She just needed the muscle to complete the work. Edward called in crew of guys to begin the demolition of the charred drywall, flooring and remaining furniture. He worked beside his crew, taking out all of his frustrations on the walls of the condo.

It was exactly what Edward needed.

 **A/N: Pictures of the destroyed condo are on my blog, along with pictures of Edward and Garrett's apartments. Link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some loving!**


	4. Chapter 4

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Four**

"Bella, I'm going to lunch and I was wondering if you would join me?" Marcus asked, leaning against the doorjamb of her office. "I've got a case that may need your tender loving care."

"Sure, Marcus," Bella said, saving her work on her laptop. She locked it and grabbed her coat, following her boss out to his sleek, black Jaguar.

She'd been back at her job for two weeks. Her body was still sore and in pain from the heartbreak she'd caused, but the distraction of work made it easier to forget, even if it was only during the day. At home, Bella drank heavily and cried herself to sleep at night. Seeing the house and the renovations that they did reminded her daily of how much they cared for her. On top of that, they still did nice things for her. Even though she'd been cold to them when they texted her, Edward and Garrett had taken down her Christmas decorations, leaving her a sweet little love note on the kitchen counter. She found that once she returned from New York, sending her into a tailspin of emotions. It made going over to the Banner's home to end their relationship that much harder. Then, once she got back from Essie's, she found another note in the lockbox in the garage along with her keys from Garrett.

 _We're not giving up. I'm not giving up. What we had was too special … If you ever need either of us. Please call. We'll always be there for you.  
All my love,  
Garrett_

Thankfully, Essie was with her when she found that and kept her from doing something rash, like hurt herself or put her house on the market and moving to Antarctica with the penguins.

So, Bella was numb during the day and drunk at night, drowning her sorrows in scotch and other hard liquors. Anything to help her forget the safety and protection she received from Edward and Garrett.

"You're awfully quiet, Bella," Marcus chided gently while he drove through the streets of Seattle. Bella sighed, twisting her watch around her wrist, missing the bracelet that Edward and Garrett gave her. "I know that you had a rough time in New York, but I'm worried. You can talk to me, Bella."

"Rough doesn't even begin to explain it," Bella said, her voice deadening and her stomach churning in anguish. "Did Aro tell you anything?"

"No, but I'd like to hear it from you," Marcus urged, pulling up to Il Terrazzo Carmine. He handed his keys to the valet and helped Bella out of the passenger seat. Looping her arm through his, he guided her into the foyer. "I don't like my attorneys looking like zombies and stumbling through their day. Your work, as always, is stellar but you just look shattered, Bella."

"It's because I am," she whispered, trying to keep the tears from falling.

"Come on. The best way to heal whatever ails you is food. I'm Italian and food is love," Marcus snickered. The hostess greeted them and led them to a quiet corner. Marcus ordered a bottle of wine along with their meals. Bella didn't want to make any decisions and she welcomed his assertiveness. Once the wine was delivered along with the appetizers, Marcus leaned forward. "What happened?"

"You know why I moved out to Seattle. I wanted a fresh start. I got divorced and my ex-husband moved to New York to start a new family with his new wife. I couldn't stay in Chicago because everything reminded me of what I lost, my father, my husband, my happiness. So, I came here. My best friend, Esme Cullen, lives in Forks and she was convinced that this was the place for me. I finished up my cases in Chicago, bought a foreclosure here and the rest is history.

"My house, though, was a total wreck. I know I told you that. Essie suggested these two guys to do the renovations." She took a breath and prepared to say their names. "Ed-Edward Masen and Garrett Keyes made my dump of a house into something out of an architectural magazine," Bella whispered. "In addition to that, the three of us were very attracted to each other. _Very_ attracted."

"And you acted on that attraction?" Marcus asked.

"Yeah. From about August until my return to Seattle in January, the three of us were in a relationship," Bella said, her face flaming. She looked up at her boss and he was nodding, his face supportive. "You're not freaked out about that?"

"Bella, I don't care who you date," Marcus snorted. "The only thing that I care about is that you do your job and you do it well, with integrity, honor and professionalism. Which you do."

She blinked a few times, shocked at his acceptance of her revelation. Taking a sip of wine, she continued, "Well, in New York, I ran into my ex-husband on the street. Something was off with him and he was flirting with me. Those flirtations turned into something that I wasn't comfortable with and I managed to avoid him. He somehow finagled his way into my corporate apartment and set up video cameras all over: the living room, kitchen, bathroom and several in the bedroom. Long story short, he filmed me, Edward and Garrett in numerous compromising positions, sending it to my client in New York City. She called me a sexual deviant, a slut and a whore. She was threatening to expose me and expose what I'd done. She did not want me handling her case." Bella finished her wine and Marcus poured her another a glass, his lips pursed angrily.

"How did your ex-husband get her contact information?" Marcus asked, his eyes narrowing. "And I hope he's in jail."

"In regard to the client information, when he got into my apartment, he saw a file for the case on the kitchen table. He got her email address from the notes I'd taken. And yes, he's in jail for three years. He also has to pay me a tidy sum of money for the emotional distress he caused. He also signed a non-disclosure agreement. If he says anything to anyone about those videos, he'll be tossed into a federal prison for espionage." Bella took another sip of the wine. "However, the damage is done. Because of what happened, I've lost all faith in myself and I had to end the relationship with Edward and Garrett."

"Why?" Marcus pressed. "You were happy."

"I don't want my good name to be tarnished because of a whim," she whispered. "I care for both of them, but the words that Carmen called me are on repeat in my head. I felt like a whore."

Marcus clenched his hand, hating what had happened to one of his most promising attorneys, an attorney that he wanted to offer a partnership. He also felt for the woman since she clearly loved the men she was with. No one had the right to do that to her and he was angry that her ex-husband got away with such a light sentence. Taking a breath, he calmed himself, "Bella, you are not a whore," Marcus whispered, reaching across the table and forcing her to look at him. The shattered look in her eyes made his heart lurch. "Carmen was wrong and I know she apologized, but it doesn't take away what she said. I also know you had your _choice_ taken away. What you experienced was very similar to being raped, but instead of having your body violated, it was your privacy. I'm sorry that happened. I wish I could do something to make you feel better and I certainly hope that you haven't given up on the two men who obviously care for you very deeply."

"I can't go back to them, Marcus," she said. "I can't. I love them. Oh, my God, do I love them, but I can't have the possibility of my clients finding out that I have two lovers out there. I wouldn't have a job or a client base. I love what I do and I don't want to hear those words again. I don't want to be called a whore! I've worked too hard to build up my reputation."

"Is that reputation worth more than love?" Marcus asked softly.

"What's love? It's just another way of getting burned," Bella growled bitterly, her facing morphing into an angry grimace. "I can't."

"You are one stubborn woman, Bella," Marcus snorted. "Love is worth everything. Do I care that one of my partners is gay? No! I know that he and his partner love each other. They support and care for each other, raising their daughter in a loving stable home. Do I care that my son thinks that he's a girl? No. I love him. I'd always love him even if he decided to change his gender and wear a dress for the rest of his life. He's my child and I'd do anything for him. Do I care that you love two men? No, because their relationship with you made you a better attorney. Bella, I'm saying this as your boss and as your friend. Don't give up on love. It's your biggest ally.

"You've been dealt a shit hand of cards in the love department. You lost your father in college. Your mother is absent from your life. Your husband cheated on you and ended up threatening to ruin your career. But, I know what I saw when you were with Edward and Garrett. Your work was amazing and the love you felt from them carried over into how you handled your clients," Marcus soothed, taking Bella's hand. "Bella, you are a part of our family. Aro, Caius and I, we all love you like a daughter. I hate that you are in so much pain."

"I just don't know what to do," she sniffled, wiping her cheeks.

"Listen to your heart. Not your head," Marcus said, getting up and sliding next to her. He hugged her, rubbing her shoulders and leaning his cheek to her hair. She snuggled in his arms, relishing in the fatherly affection that Marcus was giving her. It had been so long since she felt this way. It made her miss her father, but she respected Marcus even more. "I want to see you smile, Bella. Don't give up. Don't close off your heart. It's too good." He kissed her forehead as the food was brought over. "Now, eat up. You're getting too skinny."

"I don't have much of an appetite," she laughed, wiping her cheeks.

"Eat what you can, Bellisima," Marcus smiled, moving back to his side of the booth. "What you can't finish, you take home." Bella gave him a tentative smirk, digging into the eggplant parmesan. It was delicious and it did fill her belly.

Once she settled down, Marcus did talk to her about an upcoming custody case. She listened intently as he described what happened. She eagerly accepted the case, hoping to help the little girl who was stuck in the middle of a long drawn out custody battle. Marcus was representing the father and Bella was going to be appointed as the girl's guardian for legal matters. Both of her parents had their own agenda, not caring for their daughter's well-being. Bella would make legal decisions, looking out for the welfare of the child. What would best suit the girl? From Marcus's description, staying with her father was the best option, but she had to meet with her before she could say.

They finished their lunch and bundled up to go back to the office. As they were waiting for Marcus's car from the valet, Garrett turned the corner. Bella gasped, her eyes wide. Garrett heard her quiet squeak, his heart pounding in his chest as he saw his pretty girl.

"Is everything alright, Bella?" Marcus asked. Bella's eyes were trained on the tall man with sandy brown hair and blue eyes. "Do you want to talk to him?"

"I don't know," she whispered. Garrett walked closer, his steps careful and deliberate.

"He wants to talk to you. I'll wait for you in the car, Bella," Marcus said. His black Jaguar pulled up and he slid in, waiting for Bella.

 **A/N: Ooooh, cliffie. What do you think Garrett wants? And who loves Marcus? He is awesome. Leave me some!**


	5. Chapter 5

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Five**

She just stared at Garrett, afraid to move. He walked toward her, seeing how much the end of their relationship that had affected her. Her hair was still limp and her eyes were red. She looked like a shadow of the woman he remembered. "Hey, Bella," Garrett whispered. He wanted to enfold her in his arms and take all of her pain away.

"Garrett," she choked out.

"Look, I know you're busy, but I'd really like to talk to you," Garrett murmured.

"I don't know," Bella said, walking to Marcus's car. Garrett grabbed her hand gently. She turned to look at him and the sadness swirling in his eyes shattered her. She didn't want to keep hurting them. "Why? Why do you want to talk to me? I'm poison."

"You're not, pretty girl," Garrett said, cupping her cheek. She bit back a sob. "Please, can we talk? We can meet up? A bar? A restaurant? The Copes?" She laughed, looking up at him. "Please, Bella. I haven't given up."

"Why don't we meet at Quinn's Pub?" Bella suggested. "It's close to my office."

"Great," Garrett smiled. "What time?"

"Seven?"

Garrett nodded, taking her hand and kissing her knuckles. "I'll see you at seven."

"Just you, right?" Bella verified. Garrett nodded again and turned on his heel, walking the same direction he came. Bella blinked a few times, tears tracking down her cold cheeks. Blowing out a breath, she got into Marcus's car.

"Everything okay, Bellisima?" Marcus asked.

"I'm listening to my heart," she whispered, looking over at her boss.

"Good girl," Marcus beamed, pulling away from the curb.

After lunch, Marcus told Bella to go home since she was a little wobbly. The few glasses of wine she drank went straight to her head and she knew she wasn't going to be worth anything. She eagerly accepted his generous offer of the afternoon off. They'd meet regarding the custody case the following morning.

Taking her leftover food, laptop and purse, she got into her car and drove back to her house. She stripped out of her formal business wear and into a pair of jeans and a huge, comfy purple sweater. Curling up in her family room, she set her alarm on her cell phone for six-thirty. She was exhausted. The alcohol from the wine didn't help things. Plus, her body had been drained since she broke up with Edward and Garrett. Her heart was weary and soul shattered. Wrapping her body in a blanket, her mind shut down and she drifted to sleep.

The alarm went off and Bella struggled to wake up. She scowled at her phone, wanting to throw it across the room. But, it chirped with a new text.

 _I'm already here, pretty girl. I'm in a booth on the far side of the bar ~ G_

She couldn't blow him off. She had to meet him. Getting up, she brushed her teeth and freshened up her makeup. Bella didn't want to look like a corpse. _That's stretching it, really._ Putting on some lip gloss, she got into her car and drove to Quinn's Pub. She got there just before seven, parking in a nearby parking garage. She slipped her purse over her head, walking briskly to the bar. Inside, she looked for Garrett, finding him in the one quiet corner of the bustling bar. She maneuvered herself through the maze of bodies and tables, sliding into the booth. "Hi, Garrett," Bella said, taking off her coat. "Sorry about being late."

"No worries. You're not late. I was just really early. The job that I'm working on is really close to here and close to my apartment. I went to shower and change before heading over here," he smiled. "I got you a Blue Moon."

"Thanks," Bella said, taking a sip of her beer. "Have you eaten?"

"I had some pub appetizers. Do you want something?"

"No. I had a huge meal for lunch and I'm still quite full," she chuckled nervously.

"Was that your boss?" Garrett asked, taking a healthy pull from his beer.

"Yeah. He dragged me out and asked me why I was walking around the office like a zombie," Bella quipped sadly. Garrett arched a brow. "I told him about what happened in New York and he didn't care. He actually wanted me to appeal to the judge to get James a more substantial sentence."

"And does he know about us?" Garrett pressed.

Bella looked down at the dark wood of the table. "Yeah. He told me to follow my heart and not my head."

"Which one are you following, Bella?"

"Against my better judgment, my heart," she sniffled. "This has been awful, Garrett. I hurt. Everywhere. I feel empty, lonely and so scared. I hate what I did to you and Edward. I hate that …" She broke down, burying her face in her hands. Garrett moved to sit next to her and hugged her securely to his chest. She shuddered when his strong arms embraced her. He shouldn't be comforting her. She deserved her pain.

"Pretty girl, don't cry. I can't handle crying," he snickered, leaning his cheek against her hair. It made her sob harder. He kept her safely tucked against his chest, offering her comfort until she pulled away to blow her nose with a napkin. Her face was red and her eyes puffy and red-rimmed. "Bella, I get why you did what you did. It hurt my feelings and I wanted nothing more than to shake you to realize that people are not that small-minded."

"You must hate me," she sniffled, dabbing her eyes with another napkin.

"My feelings for you have not changed. But, Edward … he's …" Garrett frowned, trying to figure out how to describe his best friend. "He's like you, in zombie mode." Garrett took Bella's hands and cupped her chin. "I want you to listen and listen good. I love you, Bella. I love your smile, your soft hair, your snarky, no-nonsense attitude, your sexy body and your heart. But, what I feel is not as deep as Edward. That man would give you his heart if you asked for it. He's so head over heels in love with you that he's physically ill over all of this. And I know you feel the same. You are in love with him, too."

"You're not mad?" she asked, looking up at him.

"Absolutely not. Bella, you will always hold a special piece of my heart. I know, however, that you're not the girl for me. If we had met, we probably would have had six months of hot sex and constant arguing followed by a nasty breakup. We're too much alike. Argumentative, too stubborn and hot-headed. Edward tempered our volatility," Garrett explained. Bella nodded, her head hurting from the crying. "With you and Edward, I can see forever. I can see you two getting married, having kids and growing old together." Bella's tears came anew. "Shit, what did I say?"

"Kids," she cried. "I can't have any." She wrapped her arms around her belly, hating her body.

"Oh," Garrett said. "Did Edward know this?"

"He's one of three people, now four, who know," she said, taking another drink from her beer. "You know my wing tattoo? On my back? Well, I got that when my dad died and it also represents any children that I couldn't have. I have severe endometriosis. The likelihood that I get pregnant is slim to none. James and I tried. We went to fertility specialists, homeopathic doctors, gynecologists ... I had numerous surgeries and several sessions of IVF, but we never got pregnant. I will never be able to have children. Another way that I'm poisonous. Why would a man waste his time on me when he could be with a woman who can give him children?"

"Edward doesn't fucking care. He still adores you, pretty girl. He already knows and he loves you so fucking much," Garrett said, wiping her tears away. "But, he's hurt. We both are, but I get it. He's just heartbroken. But, I have to ask. Do you love him, too? I think you do, but I've yet to hear you say the words."

"Garrett, I love him so much that it physically hurts," Bella said, burying her face in her arms. "He'll never want me back. I'm surprised that you wanted to talk to me."

"Bella, our physical relationship may have ended, but I still consider you a friend and I don't want to lose that. And I love you, too. I'm just not _in_ love with you," he chuckled, his fingers running through her ponytail. "I'm okay with that. I've always known you liked Edward more than me. Did I say anything? Nope. I relished each time with you. It made me try new things and it made me realize that I'm capable of giving my heart to another."

"Were you a man whore?" Bella asked, arching a brow.

"Not so much a man whore, but afraid of commitment. I had my share of one night stands, but I could count the relationships, _meaningful_ relationships I've had on one hand. That type of commitment doesn't scare me anymore. I want to try and find my Ms. Right," he said, wrapping his arm around her waist. "One thing is for certain, though."

"What's that?" Bella questioned.

"She'll have stiff competition in trying to beat you," Garrett said, his hand brushing her cheek. "But, we are not the issue. It's getting you back with Edward. You and he deserve each other."

"I'm afraid that I hurt him too much for him to trust me," Bella muttered.

"Leave that to me. By Valentine's Day, you two will be together. With a side order of me," he snorted, puffing out his chest.

"Are you Cupid?" Bella giggled.

"Just put me in a diaper and give me some heart-shaped arrows," Garrett smirked.

"I don't want to rush this. How are you so certain that he's going to go with it?" Bella asked. "That he even wants me back?"

Garrett took her hand and stared directly into her eyes. "I want to do this. We'll have one last time together and then you two will go riding off into the sunset, living in your mansion on Mercer Island with your kids, dogs and gerbils."

"I still can't have children," Bella said, pursing her lips. "Gerbils?"

"You're an adoption attorney," Garrett said. "You can adopt! And don't hate on the gerbils. They're cute." Bella rolled her eyes. "Listen to your boss. He's a smart guy. Your heart wants what the heart wants. And it wants Edward." She nodded. "Have faith in me, Bella. I want my two best friends to be over-the-moon happy like they deserve."

"What about you?" Bella asked.

"One step at a time, pretty girl," Garrett chuckled. "Besides, I have a girl that I've had my eye on. Once we get you and Edward settled, I'll start pursuing her. For now? Call me Cupid."

 **A/N: Awww! Cupid-Garrett! Can't you just picture that? Stephen Amell (my vision of Garrett) wearing nothing but a diaper and shooting heart-shaped arrows? Hmmm, nice! Leave me some! I'd appreciate it! MWAH!**


	6. Chapter 6

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Six**

"Esme, what do you think about this countertop?" Edward asked, holding up a white quartz sample. "We can do a waterfall countertop, going down the sides of the island with a pearl back splash?"

Essie walked over to Edward, looking at his choices. "I like that. So will my clients," she smiled.

"Who are these clients?" he asked.

Essie blushed, arching a brow at Edward. "Okay, there aren't any clients. This condo that you're restoring is for me, Carlisle and Alice. We're still going to live in Forks full time, but we wanted a place in the city for when we visit Bella or we have family coming into town. When we're not using it, we'll rent it out."

"And the story about the fire?"

"There was a fire and the former tenant moved out in a hurry, letting the bank take over the loan. It was a foreclosure. Carlisle and I got it for cheap. That's nearly a two million dollar condo that we got for a half a mil," she said. "With the renovations, it'll easily be worth that."

"So, this restoration is for you, Carlisle and Alice?" Edward pressed.

"Yep. I didn't mean to deceive you, but I wasn't sure if you'd actually come out to appraise the property since I was involved," Essie frowned.

"Why wouldn't I come out to the property?"

"Because of my relationship with Bella," Essie answered. Edward inhaled sharply, his heart dropping to his feet when he heard her name. He leaned forward, gripping the countertop he'd just showed Esme. "Shit, I'm sorry, Edward. I didn't mean to make you upset."

"I'm fine," he whispered, the empty pain of loss ebbing. "Is she okay? I haven't … I've respected her decision and given her space."

"When she came up to see me, she was awful, Edward. She cried herself to sleep and she was a ghost. The last time I saw her that empty was when her father died. She lost weight, refused to eat, slept all day and barely subsisted on air and coffee. Upon our return to Seattle, she had work to distract her and she was fine during the day. At night, she'd curl up in one of your shirts and drink herself stupid," Essie explained. "She was falling apart."

"She's not the only one," Edward grumbled. "She was ashamed of us, Esme."

"Listen to me, Edward. You have to understand that Bella is a very hard-working, dedicated woman. Her job got her through a lot of bullshit with the end of her marriage and coming to grips with her infertility. What happened in New York was abhorrent and showed us what a weasel James truly was. I always hated him, but this is beyond the pale. He took away her choice and tarnished her name because of that video. Marcus told her it was akin to being raped. Her body wasn't violated, it was her privacy. Everyone, within the walls of their home, deserve their right to privacy. Bella's rights were removed, as were yours and Garrett's. What James did was take something beautiful, loving and special, and twisted it into something perverse. All Bella heard over and over again was her client calling her a whore," Essie hissed.

"Bella's not a whore," Edward growled, his eyes flashing in anger. "She is everything good and beautiful in this world."

"Well, that's all Bella hears when she even thinks about what happened in New York. Plus, she was afraid that something would happen to her job because of what happened. From what she told me, both Aro and Marcus support her in her decisions. They did not see her as a whore. In fact, she said that she gained three dads. Aro, Marcus and their middle brother, Caius, unofficially adopted Bella as their own. Aro also made sure that James got his just desserts with a stint in Sing-Sing and monetary compensation for emotional distress. Unfortunately, the damage is done. My best friend and sister had her privacy breached, her self-esteem attacked and lost the man she loves more than anything in the world," Essie whispered, running her hand along Edward's bicep. "She loves you, Edward."

"Me?" Edward whispered, his eyes wide with disbelief.

"I know she hurt you, Edward. But, she's a victim in all of this. I also know that she's a stubborn bitch who never admits when she's wrong," Essie snorted. "It's the damned lawyer in her."

"You really think she loves me?" Edward asked, his brain not wrapping around the whole concept.

"Edward, she adores you," Essie soothed. "I gave her grief that she was more upset about breaking up with you than she was in ending her ten year marriage." She stood in front of him, taking his face in her hands. "If she apologized and said she wanted you back, would you take her?"

"In a heartbeat, Esme," Edward whispered. "But would it be me or me and Garrett?"

"Only Bella can answer that," Essie said, kissing his cheek. "Her bosses and her best friend have given her a lot to think about, Edward. She's processing. Bella has always been a planner. I think that's another reason why she was so thrown for a loop with the whole James-taping-you-while-fucking thing."

"Oh, God," Edward moaned, hiding his red face in his hands. "That means that other people have seen what we did together! No wonder Bella freaked."

"Edward, calm down. She and Aro watched as the evidence was destroyed, physically and on the evidence database. The only people who saw it were James, unfortunately, Aro, Bella and Carmen. Not to mention, the techs from the police department, but they hopefully have a little integrity and didn't make any commentary about your performance or made copies. Your naked ass will not show up on RedTube," Essie snickered. "Though, Bella did tell me that both of you are quite talented." His face grew exponentially hotter. "I'm sorry. She didn't say anything. Calm down and turn off the red light."

"You're sure?" Edward whispered.

"I know nothing except that the three of you had a relationship. That's it," Essie said calmingly. "My imagination went from there." She tugged on his arm and dragged him to the cabinetry section of the store. "Help me find cabinets for my condo, Edward."

"I want to be sucked into a hole," he moaned, trudging behind Esme like a sullen child.

Essie stopped, taking his hands. "You know how you're feeling right now? The embarrassment? Multiply that times twenty. Times a hundred! That's how Bella felt when she was told that her clients got a copy of that video. Do you understand why she did what she did?"

"Yeah. I'm sorry, Esme," Edward whispered.

"Don't apologize to me. When Bella calls, don't shut her out. Give her a chance," Essie smiled softly. "But, make her work for it."

She hugged him, rubbing his back. He was thinking about what Esme had said. Edward wasn't embarrassed, per se. He was more shocked that Esme knew about his relationship with Bella and Garrett. Though, she had never seen their love making. Bella's clients had a video of both Edward and Garrett taking her, making love to her. Bella had been violated. What they did was for them, the three of them alone. It wasn't meant to be seen by anyone. Edward was angry. He was angry, _furious_ at James for doing that to her. He also understood why she did what she did. She had been afraid of what her bosses, clients and public would think of their unique relationship. She had to take a step back.

But, he had to prove to her that he wasn't going to roll over and give up on her without a fight. Edward took out his cell phone and found Bella's phone number. He opened a new message, typing out a simple, but powerful note.

 _I miss you ~ E_

 **A/N: Edward reached out! YAY! Can you feel the HEA?**


	7. Chapter 7

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Seven**

Bella was in a meeting with Marcus, his client, Jacob Black and his daughter, Nessie. She felt her cell phone vibrate on the table. Picking it up, she recognized the number and the handsome face that went along with it. _I miss you ~ E._ She smiled softly, running her fingers down the picture of the most handsome man. "Is that your boyfriend?" asked Nessie.

"A friend," Bella replied. "A very good friend." She smiled at her young client, running her fingers through her dark, chocolate hair. Turning back to the phone, she responded. _I miss you, too ~ B_

"Bella, are we all set for our meeting with Mrs. Black with the mediators?" Marcus asked.

"Yes, Marcus. Nessie and I discussed at length what she wanted. I told her that she had three options. The first one was to stay with her grandparents in La Push while her parents figured out what was best," Bella said. "But, their age and disabilities are significant challenges that can't be ignored."

"I don't want to go there. It smells in their house," Nessie grumbled. "Old and nasty."

"The second option was to stay with her mother," Bella said. Jacob growled at that. "Nessie said no to that, too. She told me about what happens at her mother's house and I don't feel like it would be an appropriate placement."

"Mommy's boyfriend looks at me funny," Nessie shuddered. "Like he wants to kiss me." Nessie was seven and clearly afraid of her mother's boyfriend. Bella did not feel comfortable sending her into that environment.

"And the third option is to stay with you, Mr. Black," Bella explained. "That's what Nessie wanted, but I also prepared another option if your wife raises a ruckus. Nessie could stay with a friend of mine in Forks. It's close to your parents in La Push and near your place of employment in Port Angeles. My friend, Esme Cullen and her husband, Carlisle, are upstanding members of the community. They have a teenaged daughter that just turned sixteen. They are registered foster parents with the state and have fostered children before."

"I want to stay with you, Daddy," Nessie pouted. "But, Miss Bella said that if Mommy is being mean, it could be a … What's the word?"

"Compromise," Bella laughed. "We know that your wife is also spinning some sort of sordid tale to get Nessie back in her care. As Nessie's lawyer, I think that this could be the best for all involved if that is thrown out there as a compromise. In regard to visitation, you can see her any time, no stipulations on when. For your wife, her boyfriend cannot come and the visitation will need to be supervised."

"Obviously, I'd rather keep my own child," Jacob sighed. "I can't even fathom what Leah could be saying about me that she'd believe that I'd hurt my own daughter. It's disgusting. And her boyfriend? I need a shower."

"Well, Nessie wants to stay with you, but usually judges tend to side with the mother," Marcus said. "There's been no physical, tangible proof about your wife's boyfriend's behaviors. Nor do I want there to be proof. Bella has offered you some options and working with Nessie, staying with you is the optimal choice, followed by the foster family in the Cullen's."

"And I could visit any time I want, while Leah would have supervised visitation," Jacob clarified.

"Correct," Bella smiled. "I'm hopeful that the mediation goes well, but with Leah's behavior and her indifference toward Nessie, I'm not sure. I also hope that Judge Archer will let Nessie go home with you. Based off the social worker's findings, your home is better for Nessie."

"I love my daddy," Nessie beamed.

"I love you, too, love bug," Jacob grinned. "For now, we just keep things with the status quo?"

"Right," Marcus said. "Your appointment with the mediator is at eleven tomorrow. Bella will stay with Nessie while you discuss things with your wife. When we get to the point of custody, she'll bring in Nessie and she'll have her say. Any questions, Jacob?"

"I don't think so. I just know that my ex-wife will not go for any of the options regarding the dissolution of our marriage and about Nessie. This meeting with the mediator is going to be pointless," he sighed, running his hand through his long, black hair. Marcus smiled sympathetically, knowing that his client's prediction was going to come true, but the judge ordered it, hoping for a peaceful resolution. The soon-to-be ex-Mrs. Black had other ideas.

"Do you have any questions, Nessie?" Bella asked her little client.

"Can I go with my Daddy now?" she asked. Bella smiled and nodded. She bounced off the seat and ran to her father, throwing her arms around his neck. He stood up and carried his daughter out of the room, waving at Marcus and Bella.

"Smart thinking with arranging the foster family, Bella," Marcus said as he organized the paperwork for the mediation tomorrow. "Jacob's parents aren't equipped to care for a child, with his father's diabetes and his mom's cancer."

"And the school on the reservation isn't all that great," Bella replied, wrinkling her nose. "I looked into Nessie's school now and the school system in Forks is about the same, academically, as the school district in Port Angeles. Honestly, the consistency of staying with her father is best, but if Leah has a fit, it's a fair compromise that's best for Nessie and neutral ground for Leah and Jacob."

"This is why I wanted you on this case with me, Bella," Marcus beamed. "You're one of the best attorneys we have here. Which is why I want to propose an offer."

"An offer?" Bella asked.

"I never wanted to be a lawyer. That's why the firm is called Volturi and Volturi. Aro and Caius were the attorneys in the family. I was the black sheep and I wanted to be a rock star," he laughed.

"You're joking," Bella laughed.

"I wish. I got the tattoos, had a band, went on tour and then our lead singer went to medical school," Marcus snorted.

"You have tattoos? You're so conservative," Bella giggled, looking at her boss.

"It's all a façade. I'm still the black sheep. I love my skull tattoos and pierced nipples," Marcus said, grinning smugly. Bella's eyes popped open. "Shocking, I know. I'm nearly fifty and I have pierced nipples. My wife, though, made me remove my Prince Albert."

"Okay, too much information," Bella said, waving her hands and shaking her head. "Back to the band. You broke up?"

"Yeah, and I didn't know what to do. I had gotten my undergrad degree in political science, thinking that maybe I'd go into politics. Caius was the one who suggested law school. On a whim, I took my LSATs, got an amazing score and went to Stanford. When I graduated, I worked with Caius in New York, but hated working for my brother. As I built my resume, I suggested we spread our wings west and we opened up the office in Los Angeles, followed by the office here. I didn't like the heat of LA, so I transferred here, about fifteen years ago, after working with Caius for seven years. Now, back to my proposal."

"Which is?"

"I want you to be a full partner in this firm. You will still be an employee of Volturi and Volturi, but you'd run this place with me. Volturi and Swan, Attorneys at Law has certain ring to it, hmmm?" Marcus asked, waggling his brows. "It would also mean that you get a huge pay raise and more responsibilities. You'd still be able to handle your own cases, but you'd have younger associates coming to you, acting as their mentor and supervisor."

"You want me to be a partner, a full partner, in this firm?" Bella asked. "What about Jerry? He's been here longer than I have."

"He doesn't want the responsibility. When I first started thinking of breaking away from my brothers, I mentioned it, but he doesn't want to have any ownership in the firm," Marcus said. "He was content with handling his own cases and that's it. He likes his own autonomy." He reached into his bag and slid across a packet. "This is a breakdown of how things would be handled. It includes your proposed staff, responsibilities, pay raise and other various incidentals. I don't want you to answer now, but read over this information. Unlike your situation with Edward and Garrett, use your head on this one."

"Wow," Bella breathed. "When do you need to know?"

"Take your time. Discuss it with your loved ones. I would like to know soon, but I know it's a big decision. Speaking of decisions, how are things going with you, Garrett and Edward?" Marcus asked.

"I just got a text from Edward. He said he missed me," Bella blushed. "I responded in kind. Garrett, however, is working his magic. He said by Valentine's Day to expect something. I'm not holding my breath."

"Ah, no pessimism," Marcus chided. Bella made a face. "That leaves you with two weeks. I have a feeling that everything will settle in its rightful place, Bellisima. Just have faith." He hugged her and they both got up to go to their respective offices. Bella had to work on another adoption case, which was pretty cut and dry, before she went home.

When she got back to her house, she made some dinner and then called Essie about Jacob and his daughter, Nessie. Essie had already converted one of the guest rooms into a girl's room in case the foster home situation was warranted. Bella also told Essie about Marcus's conversation with her about her becoming a partner. Essie squealed, excited for her best friend. Bella calmed her down, explaining that she didn't want to make any decisions until she read all of the facts.

She also wanted to wait so she could tell Edward and Garrett. They weren't to that point yet, but Cupid, erm, Garrett worked his magic, and she'd have to consider their feelings. After talking to Essie for over an hour, Bella decided to go to bed. She had to get to work early, make some calls to get the adoption on a judge's docket before going to a neutral location for the mediation between Jacob and Leah Black. She just prayed that Nessie wouldn't be too scarred by the whole ordeal.

 **A/N: What do you think of Marcus's proposal? Should Bella take it? And, what about Bella's pessimistic attitude? Will she be reunited with Edward and Garrett by Valentine's Day? Leave me some!**


	8. Chapter 8

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Eight**

"We're almost done with the restoration, Esme," Garrett said. "I can't believe how quickly we got this done."

"We have the right impetus to get it done," Essie smirked, waggling her brows. Garrett chuckled. "The furniture will be delivered tomorrow and that way, you'll have the whole weekend to reunite with Bella. I've spoken with her and she hates deceiving Edward, but figured it would be the only way to make it work. They've been texting back and forth, but he's hesitant to meet her and Bella is afraid that he'll reject her."

"Pfft," Garrett snorted. "Once he sees her, he'll crumble. He'll swoop her into his arms and kiss her stupid. The fact that they're talking says a lot. Okay, texting. Your conversation with him a couple of weeks ago really helped him understand what she was dealing with. And her conversation with Marcus helped her stop thinking so much. She's following her heart. Speaking of Marcus, how's that little girl you're fostering?"

"She's amazing. So sweet," Essie smiled. "It's so sad that she has to stay with us since her mom is an epic bitch."

"Huh?"

"So, long story short, Nessie is the only child of this couple that is in the middle of this horrific custody battle. Nessie wanted to live with her Dad. Nessie's mom said she'd rather drink hydrochloric acid than let her daughter stay with him. Nessie doesn't feel safe with Mom since Mom's boyfriend is a perv. Anyway, Bella came up with an alternative that both parties were agreeable to. Nessie is staying with us until the judge could make a decision about custody since mediation did not work. Hopefully by summer, Nessie will be back with her family, her dad. He wants full custody and for his ex-wife to have minimal supervised visitations," Essie explained. "Marcus and Bella are working on finding Mom and boyfriend in the act of doing something stupid to make it happen. Their private detectives have been trailing them since the mediation."

"Seriously, what is it with people being pervy with kids?" Garrett scoffed. "They're kids. Innocents! I mean, that's just gross."

"People suck, Garrett," Essie said, wrinkling her nose. "Nessie was quiet, but she wouldn't interact with me or Alice for a couple of days. When she did speak, she went to Carlisle since she felt more comfortable with a father figure. Her mother has been lackluster at best."

"And now?"

"She's warming up to Alice, but still is fearful of me. I've been kind and loving, letting her call all the shots. When she's ready, she'll approach me, but she has to feel safe enough to do it," Essie explained. She wiped her hands and looked around the nearly finished condo. "Anyhow, I'll be back down here around noon. I have to get Nessie off to school. You'll be here for the furniture delivery?"

"Yeah. I have Edward supervising the Banner renovation. It's almost done," Garrett said. "And we'll set up all of the candles, sheer fabric and fancy stuff, too?" Essie nodded. "And you'll text Edward?"

"Yep. I'll send him a text saying that there was some sort of issue with the sink," Essie said. "He'll come running since he doesn't want the wood floors to be ruined. He loves these floors."

"And you don't care that we're possibly using this condo for sex?" Garrett snickered.

"Just make sure you clean up after yourselves," she said dryly. "And spray air freshener. I don't want to be the first thing I smell is sex when I walk into my new condo."

"You did offer, Esme," Garrett snickered.

"I'm a little bitter that you get to christen my condo before me, but my Carlisle and I will have our fun." She picked up her bag and nodded. "I'm going to go. If I leave now, I can make it home in time for dinner. Don't stay too late."

She hugged Garrett and left the condo. He wandered around, checking on his crew to make sure all of the final details would done before the furniture was due to arrive tomorrow at nine. Things were finally coming together. After being separated for over six weeks, Edward, Bella and Garrett were going to be reunited at last. Well, just Edward and Bella. If asked to join, Garrett would gladly jump in but he knew that Edward and Bella were the key factors in all of this.

He and his crew left a little after five. The condo was, for all intents and purposes, finished. All that remained were the furnishings and décor. Esme had arranged for all of that to be delivered the following morning, beginning at nine. Sending a text to Edward, Garrett drove back to his apartment. On his way home, he called Bella.

"Bella Swan," she said in a business-like tone.

"Are you driving, pretty girl?" Garrett snickered.

"Yeah. I had a meeting up in Port Angeles with Marcus, Jacob and Nessie. Carlisle brought her from school. We may have a break in Jacob's accusations of child abuse and neglect that can revoke Nessie's mom's visitation," Bella answered. "We had to strategize. I'm following Carlisle to his house and having dinner with them before coming back to Seattle tonight."

"Will you be okay? It's a long drive," Garrett worried.

"I'll be fine. I'm taking tomorrow off. So is Marcus. He's behind me in his car," Bella snickered. "He's going to surprise his wife with some huge romantic gesture. I'm just having a day of beauty before tomorrow night. Everything still on schedule for tomorrow, Cupid?"

"We're all good. What time will you be over?" Garrett asked.

"I'm sleeping in, but my appointments at the spa start at eleven. I have a massage, manicure, pedicure and haircut scheduled," she said.

"You never mention waxing. I had this one girl who waxed everything off," Garrett said.

"That was a _James_ thing. He hated hair anywhere but on the head. He told me that I had to get laser hair removal. It hurt like a sonofabitch, but now I don't have to contend with bikini waxes and the like," Bella deadpanned. "It's not like he ever went down there. Yeesh!"

"So, he made you get your pubes laser removed and he didn't enjoy it?" Garrett growled. "Your ex-husband is a moron. Your pussy is the sweetest one I'd ever tasted. And so responsive."

"Well, that's because you and Edward knew how to make me quiver in want," Bella snickered. She was quiet for a few moments. "I don't expect anything, you know that, right? I know that we're on our way to healing our friendship, but I don't expect Edward to forgive me."

"He will, pretty girl," Garrett assured her. "He will when he knows what you did to honor him."

"Even if he doesn't ever see it, I'm happy that I got that tattoo," she murmured. "It made wearing a bra suck for the past two weeks."

"I didn't tell you to get it under your tit, woman!" Garrett laughed.

"Well, I wanted to get it over my heart, but since that could be seen, I figured under my breast would be an appropriate compromise. I got a tat for you, too," she giggled.

"Really? Is it my initials above your pussy?" he snickered.

"No, Garrett. You'll see it tomorrow. Anyway, I'm at Essie's. I'll send you a text when I get home," Bella said. "Check on Edward, would you?"

"I will, pretty girl. Give Essie a hug for me and I'll see you tomorrow."

 **A/N: What do you think Bella got tattoos of? Leave me some!**


	9. Chapter 9

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Nine**

"I think that this will be all finished by the beginning of next week, Mrs. Banner," Edward said, looking at the renovations. "We're just putting the finishing touches and fine tuning all of the new appliances."

"I'll be so happy once I'm able to use my new and improved kitchen," Mrs. Banner beamed. "Eating out all of the time is too expensive and not good for Mr. Banner's cholesterol."

"Or you waistline!" Mr. Banner grumbled from the basement.

Mrs. Banner flipped him off, but he couldn't see it. "A crew will be here tomorrow?"

"Seth, one of our project managers, will be here with a paint crew. They should be done by early afternoon. When we come back on Monday, all we'll need to do is finish the backsplash, install the appliances and set up your new furnishings," Edward said, his mouth quirking up into a crooked grin. "Now, it's been a long week and I'm going to go home and veg out."

"No special lady?" Mrs. Banner asked, giving Edward a little grin.

"It's complicated," Edward said, wrinkling his nose. "Seth will be here at ten. Happy Valentine's Day." He slid on his coat and walked out to his truck. As he was settling in the driver's seat, his phone chirped. "What now? All I want to do is go home." He picked up his phone and saw a 911 text from Garrett.

 _There's some sort of flooding issue at the Seaview Condo. The property manager called me since Esme is out of town. Come quick! ~ G_

 _Do you know how much flooding? ~ E_

 _I'm not sure. I'm driving there now. Will be there in 10 ~ G_

 _On my way. I'm just leaving the Banner's now ~ E_

 _See you soon ~ G_

Edward tossed his phone into a cup holder and drove toward Esme's condo. He parked outside, next to Garrett's Jeep, once he arrived. Pulling out the keys, he let himself into the lobby and rode up to the top floor of the condo. He unlocked the door, preparing to see a flood on the floors. But, what greeted him was not a flood.

He saw candles on every flat surface of the condo. Twinkle lights were hung all around, warming the condo with a soft, romantic glow. Hanging from the rafters, there were sheer white curtains.

"What the hell?" Edward asked, his brows furrowed. He walked into the condo, seeing more candles and romantic lights. When he turned the corner into the main living space, he saw her. "Bella …" he breathed.

She stood stock still, her hands clasped tightly in front of her. She wanted to run into his arms, but he had to come to her. She was too nervous. Bella wore a bright pink dress that fit her like a glove. It had one strap and her other arm was bare. Her chocolate brown hair was curled and pinned away from her face. She wore simple makeup and jewelry.

Edward didn't know what to think or how to act. The woman he loved more than his own life was standing in the middle of a romantic dream. Her posture indicated that she was afraid and sad. He noticed that she was much thinner than when he last saw her, her arms delicate and fragile-looking. He wanted to run to her, enfold her in his arms and lose himself in her. He also wanted to run away from the pain and suffering she'd caused.

 _She's the victim in all of this, Edward. She had her choice taken away._ Esme's voice resounded in his head, replaying that conversation where she described what happened to her. Could he forgive her and forget what happened? He stared at her, seeing tears track down her pale cheeks. She was crumbling and fearing the worst. He was going to walk away.

 _No. I'm not giving up on her, on_ us _without a god damned fight._ She didn't have a choice in being videotaped. Her trust was breached and he would not let that happen again. He ran to her and pulled her into his arms. "Don't cry, love," he soothed, pressing her ear to his chest. "Please, don't cry. I can't bear to see you cry." His own voice broke as tears brimmed in his eyes.

"I was afraid you'd run," she sobbed, her fingers gripping the lapels of his coat. "That you'd hate me."

"I could never hate you, Bella," Edward said, moving them to the couch. He sat down, holding her on his lap. "I was hurt by your breakup, but Esme and Garrett helped me understand why you did what you did." He tightened his arms around her too-skinny body.

"I'm so sorry. I was ashamed. I was afraid and ashamed. I shouldn't have hurt you and Garrett," she said, looking at him. "But, James …"

"Don't ever speak of him again, Bella," Edward said, pressing his finger to her lips. "He was a monster. A cruel, vindictive monster who had no right to hurt you like he did." He moved his finger from her lips and cupped her face. She was still heartbreakingly beautiful despite her puffy eyes and swollen red nose.

"I shouldn't have given up," she whispered, her eyes dropping to her lap. "Essie, Garrett, Aro, Marcus … they all rallied behind me and made me see what I was giving up. What I was losing. You and Garrett gave me so much more than a renovated house. You showed me how to open my heart again. I was afraid of being hurt, but the one person who can hurt me the most is me, by closing myself off and putting up walls. You may have rebuilt my house, but you tore down the walls to my heart, Edward. I'm in love with you and have been since you brought me home from the hospital when I sliced my hand in the oyster bathroom."

"That fucking bathroom," Edward laughed, his thumb caressing her cheek and capturing more tears as they fell down her face. "I'm in love with you, too, Bella. I think I loved you from the moment we shook hands at your house."

"You got to one-up me?" Bella giggled.

"You may be an attorney, but I will this argument," Edward quipped. His other hand reached to her face. "Can I kiss you?"

"Please," she breathed. He dipped his head, his lips brushing hers tenderly. Bella shuddered and angled her head, her lips moving freely with his, tasting his soft, sweet skin and letting the walls crumble all around her, freeing her from her pain and opening her up to be loved. Her fingers moved from the lapels of his jacket and to his messy, bronze hair. She moaned quietly, remembering how soft it felt between her fingers. Her memories of it had not done it justice. Edward used her moan as an opportunity to slide his tongue between her lips and taste her sweet mouth. His hand moved down to her waist, pulling her ever closer to his body.

"It's about fucking time!" Garrett laughed as he walked into the condo. Edward and Bella broke apart, both blushing. "So, did you both say that you loved each other? Kissed and made up?"

"Yes, Garrett," Bella said, smiling sweetly and snuggling further into Edward's arms.

"Good because I can't handle seeing your sourpusses anymore," Garrett said, sitting on the table across from them. "My job as Cupid is done."

"Edward and I have a lot to talk about, but I owe you an apology, too, Garrett," Bella said, getting up from Edward's lap and moving to Garrett's. "I know I hurt you and I know that you've forgiven me, but I want to say it again. I'm sorry. I was ashamed of this." She gestured to the three of them. "I'm not anymore. I love you, too. Granted, I love Edward more, but you hold a very special place in my heart and my head." She smirked at Garrett before slyly looking Edward. "My heart wants one more time with the three of us since we did have something magical. Is that alright with you, Edward?"

"As long as I know that by the end of the night, you're my girl," Edward said. "I don't want to share you. Not anymore."

"I'm yours, Edward," she smiled. "But tonight, you're both mine."

 **A/N: Oooh! They're all together again! YAY! They confessed their love and are having one final moment together! Pictures of the finished condo are on my blog along with some pervy pic teasers that are forthcoming. Link for the blog is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Thanks for reading! ;-)**


	10. Chapter 10

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Ten**

After Bella's declaration, Edward noticed that Garrett was dressed fairly nicely. He felt like a schlub in his work clothes, a pair of dusty jeans and a ratty t-shirt. Garrett noticed his discomfort and led him to one of the refinished bathrooms. Garrett had brought some dress clothes from Edward's closet along with his body wash, shampoo, cologne and hair goop. Garrett never used hair goop. He just kept it fairly short to avoid using the hair goop.

Edward showered, scouring his body and taking the extra time to shave. He dressed in the clothes that Garrett brought for him. Shockingly, Garrett did fairly well in his choices. A pair of black dress pants with a white shirt, black skinny tie and one of his vests. Garrett teased him because of his vests, but Edward liked them. They accented his lean, muscular frame and gave him a place to hang his grandfather's pocket watch that he received when he had died when Edward was in high school. It was one of his most prized possessions.

Finishing getting dressed, Edward went out into the main area of the condo. The sleek dining room table had been set and dinner, catered from Pink Door, had been laid out on the table, along with an elegant, but sexy table setting. Garrett had some music playing through the sound system they'd installed and Bella was dancing unconsciously, her sexy body swaying to the music. Edward walked over to her, spinning her to his body and leading her in a simple, but seductive dance. She laughed, following his lead, rolling her hips along with his in the sensual dance. Garrett joined them, standing behind Bella. His arms wrapped around her waist as he pulled her ass to his crotch. Slowly, he kissed her neck, tasting her warm skin.

However, Garrett would not kiss Bella on the mouth. That was for Edward and Edward alone. It was one of the things that Bella and Garrett discussed while Edward was washing up. Bella loved Garrett's kisses, but she wanted to ensure that Edward knew that she was going to be with _him_ forever. Yes, they shared a closer bond with obviously being in love with each other and the trust of having anal sex, but Edward would get all of Bella's kisses.

And after tonight, Garrett would be relegated to the friend-zone. Garrett was okay with that. He recognized the attraction between Edward and Bella. He knew it was something incredibly special and he would not do anything to get in the way.

The song ended. Edward cupped Bella's cheek. Garrett stepped back, pushing Bella closer to his best friend. She giggled as she stumbled into his arms. Edward leaned down, kissing her soft, sweet lips. She moaned, her hands sliding up into his still, slightly damp hair as he bent her while he deepened the kiss. Garrett finished setting up their meals as the two of them continued to maul each other. Once Edward started to lift Bella's skirt, Garrett stepped in. "Hey, now. No nookie until you both have eaten. You're both too thin."

"Oops," Bella laughed, straightening in Edward's arms. He released her skirt, shocked at how much it had been lifted in their heated kiss. He gently patted her ass and guided her to the table, helping her sit down at the head of the table. "The work that you guys did in here is amazing," she said, taking a sip of wine. "Essie showed me pictures of the fire damage to this place when I stayed up with her. I didn't remember much of it, but seeing it now, you would never know that there was a fire in here!"

"That's because I'm the shit," Garrett said smugly, serving up the salads.

"We're both the shit," Edward retorted, pouring himself a hefty glass of wine.

"Yes, you are," Bella snickered. "But this is absolutely gorgeous. I know that Esme designed it, but the execution is flawless. I love that waterfall countertop with the white quartz. Perhaps with my next renovation, I'll do that."

"We know a couple of very capable …" Edward began.

"And handsome!" Garrett snorted.

"Guys who could do this," Edward finished, his heart flying and a lightness in his body that he hadn't felt in almost six weeks.

"I'm happy with what I have, but I'll keep you in mind for the future," Bella smirked, tucking into her salad.

"How are things going at the office?" Edward asked, curious as to how her job was going. From their conversations, Edward could tell she was incredibly busy.

"Good, excellent, really," she answered. "I got some amazing news from my boss a couple of days ago. He wants me to be a full partner in the firm. The Seattle firm will now be known as Volturi and Swan and Associates. That's if I decide to take the opportunity." She blushed and took another sip of her wine. "I haven't told Marcus my decision since I wanted to talk to both of you about this."

"Why?" Garrett asked. "This is your job."

"I wanted your opinions. In addition to being an owner, my workload could easily double," she murmured. "It's going to impact my time with you." She took Edward's hand and smiled shyly.

"I think that it's too good of an opportunity for you to pass up, love," Edward smiled, his crooked grin reemerging. "Marcus obviously thinks very highly of you and he wouldn't have approached you about it if he wasn't serious. It may impact our time together, but it will make reunions that much more special." He waggled his brows and his ears reddened from his cheeky comment.

"Well, I'll still think about it. I don't want to jump into something too quickly," she replied, picking up their salad plates. She sashayed to the kitchen and placed the dishes into the dishwasher while Edward and Garrett plated the main course, which was some pasta with pesto cream sauce, shrimp and scallops. "Before we eat dinner, I wanted to show you both something. It's a present for both of you," Bella said, her face flaming.

"What is it?" Edward asked.

"Well, you both know about my tattoos and what they mean to me," she answered, playing with a bracelet around her left wrist. "I got a couple new ones. This one represents the three of us." She removed the bracelet and revealed an infinity symbol with three hearts on the inside of her wrist. "The dynamics of our relationship has obviously changed, but I wanted you both to know that I will love both of you, in some way, forever. You both have touched my life in so many ways. You helped me grow, laugh, love." Her smile fell. "And almost losing this, losing both of you, made me realize that I sacrificed too much with my job. I love creating new families, but not having love in my life, it affected me more than I realized."

"You're not the only one who got a new tattoo," Edward chuckled. Garrett nodded along with him. "This is absolutely gorgeous and I love that you have a representation of us on your body. We also decided to get matching tattoos that represent you, too. You'll see them in a little bit."

"Edward got it because he wanted to feel something other than numb. I got it because it's a fucking cool design," Garrett smirked. "Edward got another one just for you."

"At the time, I wanted something to remember you," Edward whispered, his cheeks heating up. "Now, it represents the feelings that I have for you, Bella. I never stopped loving you. Even after you drove away, my heart was in a tailspin, but I still loved you. I wanted to remember that love and now, I want to share that love with you." He rolled up his sleeve and revealed a black tribal swan tattoo with colorful water color accents all around it.

"That is so pretty," Bella whispered, running her fingers over the colorful ink. It looked amazing on his pale skin, ethereal and magical. "I'm shocked you got color. All of your other tattoos are black or black and gray."

"You are a vibrant, colorful, beautiful woman, Bella. I wanted something that represented you. Your beauty, your grace, your strength, your dedication, your love," Edward said, picking up her hand and kissing her tattoo on her wrist. He looked up at her, his eyes glimmering with the adoration he felt for her.

She smiled, a lone tear tracking down her cheek. _How could I have thrown this away? I love him so much._ Unable to contain herself, she leaned forward and brushed her lips with his. He sighed happily, eager to accept her kiss.

Garrett grinned, ecstatic for his two closest friends. They both deserved this happily ever after. And he knew he'd eventually get his own fairy tale ending. Kate and he were talking almost daily and they had a lot in common. Maybe he'd get his romantic, all-encompassing, feel-it-in-your-bones love with her? But, it didn't stop his feelings for Bella. He did love her and he knew that what the three of them shared was special. He would always carry a special piece of Bella in his heart. She made him realize that he was capable of a real, adult relationship. Commitment didn't terrify him anymore. Being alone did. He didn't want that and now, he wouldn't.

Breaking apart, Bella and Edward eventually continued eating their dinner and the three of them spoke about anything and everything that they missed during their six week time apart. Bella told them about her time with Essie and how Marcus made her pull her head out of her ass. Edward reluctantly told her about how he just crashed when she left them, falling into himself. It made Bella hate herself for walking away. Edward saw her beat herself up and he apologized for making her feel badly. Her appetite was gone after that and she pushed her pasta around, not eating much of anything on her plate.

Garrett got up and took their plates, placing them in the fridge. Edward pulled Bella onto her lap, wiping her tears away. "Bella, love, we learn from the past and look forward to the future. Right now, it's a gift. That's why it's called the present," Edward soothed.

"Where did you hear that? Hallmark?" Garrett chuckled, sitting on the table in front of them.

"Possibly," Edward quipped. "I don't want you to cry any more, love. I don't want you to feel badly about what happened. I understand why you did it. It took a lot of convincing, but I get it. I understand completely why you pulled away. What James did to us was abhorrent! He threatened your livelihood because of his petty need to bring you down. He got off too fucking easy with what the judge charged him with." He wiped her tears, holding her tightly against his chest.

Bella was still feeling like total and utter shit. Both of them had forgiven her, but she was still a mess. She hated what she'd done to them. She hated that she felt ashamed about what they'd done. All they ever did was make love. It was in the privacy of her home but it was made very, very public by James' actions.

"Pretty girl, look at me," Garrett said sternly, cupping Bella's chin. When her eyes were raised, both men could see the tear brimming. "We forgive you. We love you and we do _not_ want to see you cry anymore."

"You might have forgiven me, but I'm still struggling with forgiving myself," she muttered, two tears falling down her pale cheeks. "I don't know if I'll ever be able to forgive myself for what I did to the two of you. I should have had more faith in us."

"Do you have faith now? Do you love us? Do you love me?" Edward questioned, wiping her tears away.

"I love you so much, Edward," she whispered, her lips quivering. "My heart beats for you." Turning to Garrett, she took his head, threading their fingers together. "I couldn't have done this without you, Garrett. I love you, too."

"Do you know what I think would be the cure for all of these tears?" Garrett asked, kissing Bella's knuckles and looking at the fridge. "Orgasms."

"For a second, I thought you were going to say cheesecake," Bella giggled.

"The cheesecake is for later," Garrett said, waving his hand dismissively.

 **A/N: Can we say citrus? Pervy pic teasers are on my blog and tumblr. Links for both of those are on my profile. *Grins evilly* You'll need new panties, I assure you!**


	11. Chapter 11

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Eleven**

" _I love you so much, Edward," she whispered, her lips quivering. "My heart beats for you." Turning to Garrett, she took his head, threading their fingers together. "I couldn't have done this without you, Garrett. I love you, too."_

" _Do you know what I think would be the cure for all of these tears?" Garrett asked, kissing Bella's knuckles and looking at the fridge. "Orgasms."_

" _For a second, I thought you were going to say cheesecake," Bella giggled._

" _The cheesecake is for later," Garrett said, waving his hand dismissively. "I think we need to show you how much we want you."_

"How much we love you. How much _I_ love you," Edward smiled crookedly, picking her up. She squeaked, wrapping her arms around his neck. He carried her to the counter of the kitchen. Garrett followed them, sliding behind Bella and moving her hair from her neck, kissing her soft skin. Edward stared at her as Garrett nipped and bit at her long neck.

Edward stared at her as Garrett nipped and bit at her long neck. Moving forward, Edward brushed his lips with hers, tracing her pink, needy lips. She whimpered, her legs widening to accommodate Edward's body to fit between her thighs. Her fingers tangled into his messy, bronzed locks, tugging almost painfully on the strands. His hands glided down her arms and pulled her body closer to his. She was sandwiched between Edward and Garrett, lost in the heat of their bodies. Her skirt of her pink dress was inched up, further up her svelte, lithe body by Edward's wandering fingers. "I fucking missed kissing you, love. Touching you," Edward whispered against her mouth, his hands pushing her skirt up further. "Loving you. Please, can I show you how much I love you? How much I need you? Desire you? Adore you?"

"Please," she breathed, crushing her mouth against Edward's. She was intoxicated by Edward's kisses, Garrett's biting nibbles and her desire to feel both of them one last time. She wanted them both, but _needed_ Edward more. His willingness to forgive her made her heart soar and she knew she'd show him how much she loved, adored and revered him at some point, later in the weekend. But, for now? She'd gladly take his affection, his desire, his adoration and his love.

Edward smiled against her mouth, lifting her up and easing her skirt over her hips. Her hot pink thong panties were now fully on display. Edward's hands moved slowly up and down her thighs, massaging her legs. "Hmmm, are you wet for me?" Edward asked, his voice deep and husky.

"I can smell her pussy from here," Garrett practically growled against her shoulder.

Edward pulled away, his eyes moving down her body. Bella's chest was heaving and her legs were spread. On the satiny fabric, there was a clear wet spot between her legs and her arousal was spilling down her creamy thighs, glistening in the warm lighting of the candles and twinkle lights in the condo. Edward gripped the hips of her panties and slid them down her body, revealing her swollen, drenched center. Her folds were the same color as her dress, dripping with her sweet, succulent nectar. "Fuck, I want to feast on you," Edward panted, looking at her needy sex.

"I want to see," Garrett pouted, pulling her skirt up further. Bella leaned back against Garrett's chest, giving him a bird's eye view of her pussy. "Damn. Touch her, Edward. I want to see how wet she is."

Edward eagerly complied, his hands stroking her thighs before teasing her soaked folds. She whimpered when he ran his hand just over her sex, not really touching her but making her yearn for more. Keeping his eyes on her, he finally cupped her pussy and bit back a groan, feeling how wet she was. Bella shuddered, her jaw falling open once his slightly calloused fingers. Licking his lips, Edward removed his hand from between her legs. Bella grabbed his hand, wrapping her mouth around his fingers and tasting her essence. Edward let out a garbled sigh as he watched Bella's eyes twinkle sexily while she fellated his fingers.

Garrett's cock was pressing against his pants, seeing Edward play with Bella and seeing her taste her juices off his best friend's fingers. He knew that he was going to be nothing more than a glorified observer, but he wanted to make the most out of his situation. "Taste her, Edward. Lick her pussy."

"All in good time, Garrett," Edward smirked, moving to kiss Bella's sweet mouth. Their tongues tangled. Edward moaned when he tested the bare minimum of her essence on her lips. Because Edward was so close, Bella reached for the buttons of Edward's shirt. She made quick work of his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders. Her fingers danced along his muscled torso, making his pale skin erupt in goose flesh. Edward shuddered, his mouth moving from hers and down the slender column of her neck before he sank to his knees and spread her legs wide to see her bare, pink pussy. Garrett held her legs apart so Edward could get a better view. "She's soaked. Her pussy is dripping onto the countertops."

"Give the pretty girl some relief, Edward," Garrett snickered, his hands massaging her hips and making her even more turned on. She was squirming, almost begging for some sort of friction. Her center was throbbing for release. With a low growl, Edward kissed her leg, starting at her ankle and moving to her apex. Just before he got to her sex, Edward moved to kiss her other leg, making her whimper loudly. Edward chuckled, almost evilly. Garrett bit back his own laugh, massaging his hands up her body and cupping Bella's breasts over the dress she still wore.

"Do you want me?" Edward asked, his voice deep and husky. "Do you want me to kiss every inch of your wet, needy pussy?"

"Please, Edward. Please, please, please," she practically sobbed, bucking her hips closer to the sound of his voice.

With a wink, Edward looked down at her pussy. Her clit was swollen and pink, begging for his mouth. He leaned forward, running his tongue along the length of her needy sex. As soon as his tongue came in contact with her heated skin, Bella's body imploded from the sheer amount of pleasure. Her muscles quaked with a powerful orgasm from one single stroke of Edward's velvety soft tongue. Edward snarled at the release of her arousal that coated his tongue. He wanted, _needed_ to give her more. If it were possible, Edward would want Bella to feel all of the pleasure he wanted to give her all fucking weekend. He wanted to taste her come again with his tongue before he added another element into his foreplay. He needed to feast on her sweet, succulent juices.

"Fuck, Edward. Seeing you play with her pretty little clit is fucking hot," Garrett growled, his hands squeezing her breasts.

Edward swirled his tongue over her swollen bud, focusing his attention on her clit. Bella was rocking against his face, her arousal spilling out of her, onto the counter and Edward's lips. He was deliberate in not using his fingers. He wanted to taste everything she had to offer. From her hooded expression in her eyes, Bella was close to another orgasm. He traced a figure eight pattern over her folds with his tongue, giving an extra little swirl over her clit. Her juices were coating his tongue and he loved the flavor of her body: sweet, salty, tangy and all Bella. He missed it so much and being able to taste it again made Edward hard as a fucking rock.

"That's it, Bella. Fucking come for Edward. He needs it. Wants it," Garrett whispered in Bella's ear, sucking on her earlobe. "Come all over his face."

"Yes, yes, yes," she moaned, her hands gripping Garrett's sleeves as her body undulated with each pass of Edward's insistent tongue. "I'm going to come again, Edward. Don't stop. Don't you ever fucking stop."

Edward growled, the sound of his voice rumbling through her body. It made what he was doing between her legs more powerful, causing her arousal to increase, seeping out of her body. His tongue moved from circling her clit to inside of her quaking core. He thrust his tongue in and out, fucking her with his mouth. Bella was losing herself in what she was feeling, gasping for air as her body clenched around Edward's tongue. Her hands flew to Edward's messy hair, gripping the bronzed strands with her fingers. Kissing up her sex, Edward flicked her clit and growled lowly against her skin. Bella was rocking with each movement of his mouth.

"Are you going to come, pretty girl?" Garrett asked, his lips pressed to her ear. "I know that Edward wants it all from you."

"Hmmmmm," Bella whimpered, her body warming and her belly clenching with her impending release. "Edward …"

He blinked up at her, keeping his mouth on her pulsing sex. She had a steady stream of release coming from her and with each pass of his tongue, it was dripping onto the counters and the floors. He kept his mouth on her as her body began to vibrate with need. Her movements were jerky. She was close. Garrett was whispering dirty nothings in Bella's ear and she rolled her body with each pass of Edward's mouth. Throwing her head back, Bella's body clenched and her orgasm washed over her, pulsing out of her pussy with each beat of her heart. Edward snarled and eagerly lapped up her sweetness as it poured out of her. With another gasp, Bella collapsed against Garrett's chest. She felt completely out of control of her body.

Pressing a soft kiss to her sex, Edward stood up and grinned as he looked at Bella. She was panting heavily, her arms and legs hanging limply. Garrett was smirking, keeping her up and rubbing her arms. "I think you broke your pretty girl, Edward," Garrett snickered.

"I hope not. I'm not even remotely done with her," Edward said, cupping her chin and forcing her to look at him. "We have all night to show you how much we want to worship you, love."

"I don't know if I can make it. Your tongue … mouth … _teeth,_ " Bella mumbled incoherently. "Wow."

Edward moved forward and brushed his lips with hers. "I'm glad that I can render the verbose, intelligent attorney speechless. But, do you want more?" She whimpered and her eyes widened in shock and desperate need.

"I can answer that question," Garrett said, his hand moving between Bella's legs. He swiped his fingers over her drenched folds. "That would be a yes. Fuck her with your fingers, Edward. Feel her pussy from the inside. Make her squirt."

"That's your talent, Garrett," Edward said, his hands idly tracing along her pale thighs.

"You can do it, Edward," Garrett encouraged, smiling down at the sexually sated Bella. "I want to watch you make her come so hard that she covers you with her pussy juices."

Edward leaned forward, his mouth centimeters away from Bella's. "Do you want me to fuck you with my fingers, love?" he asked, his fingertips barely caressing her thighs.

"Yes," she breathed, kissing his mouth hungrily. Edward snarled as his fingers moved between her legs, feeling her soaked folds. He roughly rubbed her sex, spreading the wetness that was oozing out of her body along her pussy. She was whimpering, her own fingers clutching at Edward's hair. "Please, baby."

"Never beg, Bella," Edward cooed, his fingertips teasing her clit. "I'll make you come." He smirked crookedly, slamming his fingers inside of her body. Bella moaned, falling against Garrett. He kept her from falling off the counter as Edward curled two of his fingers inside of her quaking pussy. Garrett was in awe of how responsive Bella was to Edward's touch and how much she desired him. Edward's forehead was pressed against hers while he pumped his hand quickly and powerfully into her body. She was writhing, squirming in anticipation. "That's it, baby. Squeeze my fingers. Ohhhh, Bella. You are so tight and so fucking wet."

Garrett reached between her legs, roughly rubbing her clit. She was drenched and from her uncontrollable movements, very close to exploding with her orgasm. "Fuck, pretty girl. Seeing you squirt is the fucking hottest thing ever. Come all over us, baby."

"Oh, FUCK!" she screamed, bucking her hips as her body shattered. Her orgasm gushed from her body, covering Edward's arm, chest and pants with her juicy release. Edward leaned forward, kissing her tenderly as he slowed his hand inside of her. Garrett removed his fingers from her clit and massaged her shoulders.

"Why don't you take Bella and soak in the tub?" Garrett suggested. "I'll clean this up, okay?"

Edward nodded, scooping Bella up from the counter. She snuggled close to his bare chest, her fingers twining into his damp hair. Garrett watched his two best friends disappear into the back of the condo. They needed time to themselves without an audience. When the time was right, Garrett would go back to them and they'd finish their last time together as a threesome. For now, Edward and Bella had some healing to do.

 **A/N: And who needs new panties? I do! That was quite the treat to write. LOL. We still have more, folks! Pervy pic teasers are on my tumblr and blog. Links for both of those are on my profile.**


	12. Chapter 12

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twelve**

Edward carried Bella into the back bathroom. She was quiet, happy that they had forgiven her but still incredibly sad that she had behaved so rashly six weeks ago. Placing her on the countertop, Edward cupped her face. "Talk to me, love," he whispered. "You seem upset."

"I'm sorry," she said, looking up at him. "I know you said you forgive me, but I can't apologize enough for what I did …"

"Please don't," Edward said, his voice stern. "No more apologies, baby. From now on, we are only looking forward. Not backward. The beginning of our relationship is quite unique, but I wouldn't want it any other way. I love you so much, Bella. Even when you broke up with both of us, my heart shattered, but I loved you. I still love you."

"I didn't want to walk away," she said, her eyes brimming with tears. "I was just so scared. My fear made me walk away even though I loved you more than I have loved anyone in my entire life." She hopped off the counter and unzipped her dress. She slid the dress off her body, revealing her naked form. Her arms were crossed over her breasts. "After I went out to lunch with Marcus and spoke with Garrett, I made an appointment with a tattoo artist. This was the first one I got done." She held up her wrist. Moving her body, angling it to Edward, she lowered her arms to show a beautiful black tattoo under her left breast. It was the first few lines of E.E. Cumming's poem, "I carry your heart". Surrounding the wording were two sparrows and some floral accents. "I got this because it described how I felt about you and the birds, the sparrows, they are picky on who they mate with but they mate for life. Even if you told me to fuck off, I knew that I would always, irrevocably be yours. I'm your sparrow and I hoped that you would be mine."

"Bella, you are not merely a sparrow, but my beautiful, wonderful swan," Edward smiled, his fingers tracing over the black ink. "And I've been yours from the moment we met, love." He enfolded her into his arms, loving the feeling of her bare body pressed to his. She shuddered, her arms wrapping around his waist. "Come on, love. Let's soak in the tub and relax. I can feel how stressed you are."

"So are you," Bella murmured. She smiled seductively, falling gracefully to her knees. Before Edward could even comprehend what she was doing, Bella had his belt undone and his pants down around his knees. Her hands were pulling on his black boxer briefs, before wrapping around his engorged cock.

"Oh, fuck. Bella, you don't have to …" he trailed off as she pumped his throbbing dick.

"Yes. I do," she said, arching a brow as she continued running her hands along his length. It felt so good. Since that day, Edward hadn't even thought of sex or masturbation or anything. He was too focused on getting through the day without sobbing like a baby. But, seeing his beautiful love, his sparrow, so close to his cock made him forget that he wanted it all to be about her. When she pressed a soft kiss to the purple head of his erection, he choked out a strangled sob. _A little selfishness isn't THAT bad._

She looked up at him through her thick, dark lashes. Her eyes were black with desire and her lips were so close to his cock. "Do you want me to suck your cock?" she asked, licking her pink lips. She smiled, glancing down at the pearl of pre-cum on the tip of his arousal. With a coy little wink, she licked it off, humming in anticipation.

"Fuck, please, Bella," Edward whispered, his hand grasping the countertop. Bella bit her lip before running her tongue along the underside of his shaft. Edward's eyes rolled back in his head as he felt her hot, wet tongue taste him. When her lips wrapped around his length and she began bobbing in earnest, he about lost his load. Bella grasped the base of his cock and massaged his balls with her other hand. "Oh, God. So fucking good, Bella."

"Hmmmm," she hummed, releasing him with a pop and kissing down to his balls. She suckled them between her lips while pumping his cock. He was lost in the sensation of feeling her mouth and hands on him. She was doing everything to make him even harder. Kissing back up the length of him, she swallowed around him and bobbed her head, sucking her mouth around him. Edward gently bucked his hips, but stopped, not wanting to choke her. Bella released him again. "Go ahead, baby. Fuck my mouth," she purred.

"I don't want to hurt you," he said, his eyes burning with need.

She stood up, keeping her hand on his cock. "Fuck. My. Mouth," she commanded, arching a brow.

"Shit," Edward gasped as she sank back to her knees, taking him into her mouth. Her hands grasped his hips and she looked up at him. Edward took her head and began thrusting his cock into her mouth, down her throat. She relaxed her jaw, gripping his hips as he claimed her mouth. It was sloppy and dirty and perfect. Bella eagerly took everything he gave her and Edward was trying his hardest not to explode down her throat in two thrusts. Thankfully, he managed to keep himself calm until Bella's fingers began massaging between his legs, just underneath his balls. "Fuck me. Bella, I'm so fucking close."

She smiled around him, massaging his perineum harder. She could feel his cock grow inside of her mouth, twitching with an unmistakable need to explode. Bella moved and she lightly scraped the underside of his shaft with her teeth. Edward grunted, his fingers twining into her curls. Another pass of her teeth and the unmistakable streams of Edward's cum exploded into her mouth. She eagerly accepted it, relishing its tangy sweetness. Bella swallowed all he had to offer, licking him clean. "Better than the cheesecake," she quipped.

Edward growled, pulling her into his arms and kissing her deeply. He tasted himself on her lips and he felt proud that he was now inside of her. It would be more complete when he could come in her pussy. The caveman in him was happy that her mouth was now his. "You are a dangerous creature, my little sparrow."

"Not too dangerous," she smiled, nipping at his lips. "You enjoyed it."

"More than words can describe, love," Edward smirked. "Now, let's enjoy a bath and then we can help Garrett clean up. I feel guilty leaving him to do all of the work."

 **A/N: No, he doesn't. Edward is just relishing his time with his love, his beautiful sparrow. Pic teasers are on my blog and tumblr. Links for those are on my profile. Leave me some!**


	13. Chapter 13

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Thirteen**

Edward and Bella went back into the living room. Edward was dressed in a pair of loose-fitting pajama pants and a tight black t-shirt. Bella was in a sexy, slinky pink nightie without any panties. Garrett was putting out the cheesecake onto the counter, smirking knowingly. "Did you two have dessert?" he quipped.

"I did and it was delicious," Bella giggled, her fingers threading with Edward's. He smiled, kissing Bella's soft, sweet mouth. She sighed contentedly, snuggling closer to his body.

"I bet," Garrett laughed. "I never knew your spooge was a dessert, Ed."

"A very succulent delicacy," Bella purred, winking at Garrett.

"Ha, ha," Edward deadpanned. "Though, I am hungry. That cheesecake is calling my name."

"I wonder why," Bella smiled, her hand moving to cup Edward's mighty fine ass.

He turned to kiss her temple. "Because you drained me, my sparrow," he chuckled. "You also need to rebuild your strength if you are going to handle both of us."

"So, I get to join the party?" Garrett asked, waggling his brows. Edward barked out a laugh and Bella nodded excitedly. "Sweet!" He pushed two plates toward his friends. "Eat up! I want some loving, too!"

"Horny much, Garrett?" Bella snickered, digging into her cake.

"I'm a guy. Duh!" he snorted, pouring them some coffee. "And when I'm around a gorgeous woman like you, I'm in a perpetual state of arousal, pretty girl! My cock is about to explode. Seeing you with Ed … it's better than porn."

"Well, porn is so fake," Bella said, wrinkling her nose. "The guys aren't nearly as gorgeous as the two of you and the girls? They are, um, skanky. I feel like I need a shower after watching some pornos. Especially, those hard core ones?"

"And when have you watched hard core porn?" Edward asked, sipping his coffee. "You hardly seem like the type to purchase porn On Demand."

"Um, the ex, uh, got turned on by rape fantasy pornos. He wanted me to watch them with him," Bella muttered, her face flaming. "I didn't get anything out of them, but he was very turned on. He wanted to reenact some of the scenarios but I said no."

"Do we need to arrange a hit?" Garrett growled. "He never hurt you? Physically?"

"Not really. He liked 'spanking' me, but he never left a mark," Bella shrugged. "We watched two of those videos and when he saw I wasn't into them, he stopped. I think, perhaps, he lived out his 'fantasy' with his mistress. But, don't be thinking that James ever raped me. We had consensual sex. Bad sex, but consensual."

"Damn it. I really wanted him to get shivved," Garrett pouted.

"We can still do it. He invaded our privacy, too," Edward said, smiling evilly. "I have a friend who lives in Ossining. Maybe he can make a visit to our dear Mr. Hunter."

"Don't. Tempt. Me," Garrett hissed.

"Hey! Stop it. Both of you told me not to focus on the past and I want to reiterate the same to you," Bella pouted. "What James did was awful, but we can't dwell on it. We have to move forward. I'm trying to do that and it would be so much easier if you were able to do the same. Please?"

"She's right," Edward said, leaning over to kiss Bella's lips. "Forgive me? Forgive us?"

"Of course, baby," Bella cooed, brushing Edward's hair away from his forehead. She brushed her lips with his and tasted the bitter flavor of the coffee on his tongue. She swirled her own tongue with his, smiling when he pulled away. Edward pulled her closer and cupped her ass, idly massaging her bare bottom with his fingertips.

"You two are nauseating," Garrett laughed, giving them an indulgent smile. "I'm so glad you worked through your differences, but gag me!"

"Is Garrett feeling left out?" Bella asked, giving him a put-on pout.

"Not really," Garrett replied sullenly. Bella arched a brow. "Okay, a little. One final night of the three of us and I want it to be something amazing. After tonight, I'm in the friend-zone, unless you two want to get a little freaky-deaky. Knowing you two, you could probably do that without me."

"We could, but it's not the same," Edward snickered. "I'm certain Bella would probably get all hot and bothered if _we_ made out."

Garrett spit out his coffee, shocked at his best friend's admission. _Surely, he did not suggest that we make out. No way. No how._ "Wha … WHAT?!" Garrett bellowed, his eyes wide. Edward got up and moved closer to Garrett. Garrett stumbled over his own feet, trying to get away from Edward and his puckered lips. "Stay away from me, Edward. Your lips are not coming anywhere near mine."

"Oh, come on, Garrett. I'd get so wet watching you two make love," Bella purred.

Garrett gulped, shocked at Bella's admission. Edward used his weakness to dip Garrett into a deep kiss. Bella nearly fell off her seat, laughing hysterically as Garrett struggled in Edward's embrace. Righting his friend, Edward pulled back, smiling widely as he stared deeply into Garrett's eyes. "Your lips. They were softer than I anticipated."

"Fuck me!" Garrett wailed, jumping back. "Your tongue was down my throat. Your tongue! You kissed me, Edward! With your tongue! Gah! Your tongue was in my mouth!"

"Yes, Garrett and it wasn't all that enjoyable for me," Edward snickered, walking back to the still laughing Bella. She was wiping her cheeks, drying the tears that had fallen because she was laughing so hard. Edward pressed his lips to Bella's ear. "You are so much sweeter and a better kisser than Garrett."

"Hmmm, I'm glad you think so, baby," Bella said, pressing a soft, sweet kiss on his mouth. "I loved both of your kisses, but I'm partial to yours, too. I think it's because you were so sweet, loving and …"

"If I didn't want throw up before, I want to throw up now," Garrett said, walking to the bar and downing a swig of rum. Looking back at his friends, he shot them a scowl first, followed by a crooked smile. "I'm glad that you are nauseatingly adorable. You both deserve it. I love you both so much and I'm so happy that you got what you deserve." He took another swig of rum. "But, if your mouth comes anywhere near me, Edward, I will kick your ass."

Edward snorted quietly, burying his face into Bella's neck.

"Well, I do want to feel you once more, Garrett. Both of you," Bella said, her face flaming. "You're okay with this, Edward?"

"I am, but after tonight, you're mine, love," Edward whispered, his fingers tracing her cheeks. "Where do you want us?"

"In the living room," she said. "The bedroom is too intimate and the stage has been set." She gestured to the twinkling lights and soft candlelight. "You both had me in the living room in my home. It seems fitting that we share our final moments together in the living room here, in the condo."

 **A/N: She is one lucky girl. Just saying …**


	14. Chapter 14

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Fourteen**

" _Well, I do want to feel you once more, Garrett. Both of you," Bella said, her face flaming. "You're okay with this, Edward?"_

" _I am, but after tonight, you're mine, love," Edward whispered, his fingers tracing her cheeks. "Where do you want us?"_

" _In the living room," she said. "The bedroom is too intimate and the stage has been set." She gestured to the twinkling lights and soft candlelight. "You both had me in the living room in my home. It seems fitting that we share our final moments together in the living room here, in the condo."_

"Then, let us pamper and love you, Bella," Edward whispered, taking her hand and guiding her to the couch. Garrett put the food away and he twined his fingers with hers. Stopping in front of the couch, Bella put her hands on Edward's shoulders, staring into his evergreen depths. Garrett was behind her, kissing her neck. His hands were gripping her waist, pulling her nightie up her body. Edward leaned down, kissing Bella deeply and tangling his fingers into her messy, sex-ravaged curls. Both men sandwiched her between their hot, rock-hard bodies. Poking at her ass, Bella felt Garrett's arousal and Edward's cock was pressed against her stomach.

"You are so beautiful," Garrett growled against her skin. He pulled on the strap of her nightie, causing it to fall from her shoulders. His hand cupped her breasts, twisting and tugging on her nipples. "No woman will ever measure up to you, pretty girl."

"Oh, God," she breathed, her head falling back against Garrett's shoulder. He tugged her nightie down her torso. Edward's fingers glided underneath her breasts, tracing her new ink that she had adorned on her skin. With a light nip to her collarbone, Edward turned Bella around and slid her nightie down her legs. She was naked between both men.

Garrett bent down, taking one of her pert, pink nipples into her mouth while Edward angled her head to kiss her deeply. His hand was massaging her ass before moving between her legs, feeling her arousal spill out of her unhindered. Bella tugged at Garrett's shirt, wanting it gone from his body. He stopped his teasing with his mouth, removing his dress shirt and dark-wash jeans. Once he was nearly naked, he went back to lavishing Bella's nipple with his tongue while his hand squeezed and palmed the other breast.

Edward guided them to the couch. Garrett smiled in appreciation since his knees were barking at him. Bella was just writhing in pleasure, lost in the sensations of Garrett's mouth on her body and Edward's lips on her neck and shoulders. Pushing her back, Garrett moved further down Bella's body until he spread her legs, displaying her bare, pink pussy. He looked up at Bella, who was panting with desire. With a quick look to Edward, who nodded, Garrett swiped his tongue along her heated flesh. Bella cursed, her hands clenching the couch cushions. Edward quickly removed his clothes, watching as his friend feasted on his girl's pussy. Within moments, Bella was screaming in ecstasy.

"You do have the sweetest little pussy on the planet, Bella," Garrett smirked, licking his lips. "Now I know why Edward loves to go down on you." Edward chuckled, his hand idly stroking his erect cock. "Do you want to feel her, Edward? Make love to your girl?"

"I do," Edward growled, kissing Bella's mouth. She moaned against his lips, straddling his lap and easing down his erection. Her pussy was so wet that their coupling was effortless. When she settled onto his cock, Bella's heart lurched and she finally felt whole, _complete_ since she drove away that dreary, cold January morning. "Oh, Bella."

"I know," she whispered, few tears slipping down her cheeks. "Make love to me, Edward." Their movements were sensual, sexy and perfect. It was the epitome of making love in every sense of the word. Garrett definitely felt like an outsider, until Bella looked at him. Her eyes were twinkling with want. She crooked her finger to him, beckoning him to her. He moved so he was closer and she eyed his cock like it was a popsicle. Garrett stood on the couch while Bella wrapped her hand around his arousal. Bella was sinuously riding Edward's length while she eased Garrett's dick between her lips.

"Fuck me," Garrett groaned, forgetting how hot her mouth was.

Edward gave Garrett a smirk, knowing full well how amazing Bella was at giving blowjobs. She was bobbing her head with each roll of her hips, taking Garrett as deep as she could in her mouth. Edward was inside of her, feeling her pussy clench around his length. After tonight, it would only ever be him to make love to her. For now, he'd share her with Garrett and have one final threesome, but he couldn't wait until it was just the two of them.

Then, he'd truly show her how much he loved and adored her.

"Bella, pretty girl, I'm going to come," Garrett choked out, his hand cupping her cheek. Bella hummed and she quickened her pace over Garrett's cock. He hissed as he felt her teeth on his dick. With another nip from Bella's teeth, streams of his release poured down her throat and he fell onto the couch, panting heavily. Bella smiled cheekily before turning to Edward. She didn't kiss him because she now tasted like Garrett. Instead, she nibbled and suckled on his neck. Edward groaned, his hands gripping her ass as he slammed his cock inside her.

"Fuck, Bella. You are so tight," Edward moaned, his fingers toying with her ass. "Come for me, baby. I want to feel you come around my cock, love."

"Yes," she whimpered against his ear. "Harder, Edward. I don't ever want to forget feeling you inside me."

"Never, my sparrow," Edward said, his balls tightening and his cock growing inside Bella. "Please come with me, Bella. At the same time."

"Oh, God," she sobbed, her body coiling and springing with her release. Her walls shuddered around Edward's length, milking his cock as he forced streams of his cum into Bella's shattering body. Edward held her as she collapsed against his chest, snuggling next to his sweaty body. Edward ran his fingers along her spine.

"She's out of practice," Garrett snickered, walking to the kitchen to get some water. Between his shoulder blades, Bella saw pretty intricate design tattooed on skin. It was the same ink that Bella had on her inner wrist.

"You noticed Garrett's tattoo?" Edward whispered.

"He was with me when I got this tattoo, but I didn't know he had gotten the same one," Bella murmured.

"He's not the only one," Edward said, moving me so she was off his lap. He turned around and in the same spot as Garrett's tattoo, was the same intertwined heart tattoo that Bella had on her wrist. It was obviously much bigger and more masculine looking. Bella ran her finger over the black ink. Garrett sat down, handing Edward a bottle of water. "Thanks, Garrett."

"You're welcome, Ed," Garrett said, moving Bella in between them. "Edward and I both got the tattoos about a month ago. I had seen the design, thinking that it would be an amazing representation for the three of us. It was one of the few days that I got Edward out of his apartment other than work. Going out in the real world wasn't high on his list of priorities. Nor was showering or shaving. He spent most of his time curled around the bracelet we gave you for Christmas, rocking a pretty bushy beard. And how often did you shower?"

"Shut up, Garrett," Edward groaned, flopping back onto the couch and scrubbing his face. "Let's not tell Bella about how pitiful I was the first few weeks after …" He shot a look at Bella, who was pale and a frown was gracing her face. Edward gave Garrett a harsh glare, smacking his arm.

"What was that for?" Garrett asked.

Edward pointed to Bella and he gathered her into his arms. She stiffly snuggled against his chest, obviously upset about their time apart. "Bella, I'm sorry, love," Edward whispered. Garrett sheepishly covered the two of them with a blanket after he pulled up his boxer briefs.

"Me, too, pretty girl. Please don't be upset," Garrett murmured, sliding behind Bella and kissing her neck. "We all struggled."

"It's my fault," she choked out.

"No, my sparrow. It's not your fault. You were reacting to what _James_ did to you. To us!" Edward said forcefully. "It hurt. Being away from you hurt like you would not believe, but I get it." Edward traced his fingers down her cheeks, guiding her face up to his. "Look forward, not backward. I love you and you love me. That's all that matters."

"I'm sorry. It'll probably be a long time before I truly forgive myself," she said, giving both of them a weak smile. "Now, Garrett, let me see this tattoo. It's the same as mine, but different, too."

"Both of us got something more masculine," Garrett replied, turning around and sitting up straight. "With our other tattoos, having frills and swirlies wouldn't have matched." Bella snickered, running her fingers along Garrett's ink. He shuddered, shocked at how soft her touch was. Bella leaned forward, kissing the tattoo. It was a perfect match to the ink she had on her wrist. She slid her arms around Garrett's waist, pressing her cheek to his back. "You are such an amazing man, Garrett. Thank you for not giving up on me. On us."

"Anything for you, pretty girl," he said, turning around and cupping Bella's cheek. He pressed a soft kiss to her forehead.

"One last time," Bella murmured. "Just one last time with the three of us."

 **A/N: Well? What do you think? Let me know, kids! Love ya!**


	15. Chapter 15

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Fifteen**

"One last time," Bella murmured. "Just one last time with the three of us." She moved out of Edward's arms and straddled Garrett's lap. She stared into Garrett's eyes, running her fingers down his face. With a shy grin, Bella looked at Edward, reaching for his hand. Edward slid closer to two of them. Edward kissed her while she rolled her hips over Garrett's hardness. She broke away from Edward, looking at Garrett. Picking up his hands, she lay them onto her breasts. Garrett squeezed her breasts while Edward kissed Bella's neck. "Do you want me, Garrett?"

"Yes," Garrett whispered. "I want to feel you both."

Bella moved so she was now hovering over Garrett's erect dick. Edward palmed her breasts, kissing her neck hungrily. With smirk, she sunk down over Garrett's hardness, taking him fully inside of her pussy. Edward watched as Bella made love to Garrett, but was eager to join in. On the table, there was some lube. Edward poured some on his fingers, moving his hand to her ass. Spreading the cheeks, he teased her asshole with his fingertips. She gasped, grabbing the back of the couch.

"Oh, fuck," Garrett growled. "She's squeezing the life out of me, Ed."

"You do like it when I fuck your ass, don't you love?" Edward purred, sliding one finger inside of her rosette. Bella nodded. Her mind was not functioning. She was lost in the feeling of Garrett in her pussy and Edward preparing her ass for him. Edward maneuvered his body so he was straddling one of Garrett's legs. His cock was covered with lube and he pressed the head of it just past the rim of Bella's ass.

"Unnngh," Bella moaned, her head falling onto Garrett's shoulder. She was coming, her arousal seeping down Garrett's length as Edward slowly slid inside of her, filling her completely. Both men stayed completely still as Bella grew accustomed to having both of them inside her again. She was breathing heavily, rivulets of ecstasy pulsing through her veins as her pussy clenched around Garrett's hardness.

"Pretty girl, are you okay?" Garrett asked, his hands massaging her hips.

"Yes," she breathed, sitting up slightly. "I want to feel both of you for days. Fuck me!"

Edward captured Garrett's eyes and they began working together to fuck their girl. Garrett slid into her pussy as Edward slid out of her ass. They played her body like a finely tuned instrument. Garrett's mouth was attached to her bouncing tits while Edward's mouth was attached to her neck. Pushing up, Edward changed the angle of his strokes, going deep within her. He could feel Garrett's movements through the thin membrane between her ass and pussy. Her pale skin was glistening with sweat. Her curls were matted to her neck as she moaned loudly with each thrust from both men. Bella's nails were digging into Garrett's shoulders as she got closer and closer to her own explosive release.

"Fuck, baby. You are so amazing," Garrett snarled around her tit. "Your pussy is so tight and so wet."

"I'm gonna come," she panted, arching her back. "Fuck, I'm gonna come so hard. I need more."

Edward leaned back, his hips moving a breakneck speed, slamming inside of her. Garrett's movements were more confined, but he thrust inside of her as deep as he could. Garrett lost his control first, shooting streams of his release inside Bella, filling her with his cum. His cock slid out and he spread his release along her pussy as Edward moved freely, fucking her deeply and bringing her closer. When Garrett slid three fingers into her now pulsing core, Bella screamed, soaking Garrett's hand and his stomach with her arousal. Edward stopped moving, but stayed inside her ass. Once she calmed, he claimed her with his own release, kissing her lips hungrily and losing himself in her.

Bella was slumped on Garrett's chest, breathing heavily. Edward fell back onto the couch, trying to get his heartrate under control. Garrett was just enjoying holding Bella since he was going to leave relatively soon. As much as he wanted their relationship to continue, it couldn't. Garrett loved both of them, but after their experience tonight, it didn't seem right. Edward and Bella were the couple and they were deeply in love with each other. Garrett kissed Bella's forehead. "My job as Cupid is done," he chuckled. "I'll leave you two to finish bonding."

"Stay," Bella pouted, looking up at Garrett.

"You and Edward have a lot to talk about and a lot of fucking to do," Garrett snickered. "I love you both. Name your first born after me." He kissed Bella sweetly, one last kiss before he maneuvered her to Edward's side. He pulled on his boxer briefs and kissed Edward's head, ruffling his sweaty hair. "Make sure you spray some air freshener. Esme was very specific on not having the Eau de Sex going on when she comes down here."

Edward and Bella watched as Garrett got dressed. With a smile, he walked to the front closet and pulled out a gift bag. "My gift to the two of you," he said, putting it on the table.

"Garrett, you didn't have to get us anything," Edward murmured. "Helping us pull our heads out of our asses was gift enough." Bella giggled, nodding enthusiastically.

"I did. It's something for all of us," Garrett said, reaching into his pocket and putting on a thick leather cuff. "Enjoy the rest of your weekend. Call me if you need anything, but I won't hold my breath." He snickered and sauntered out of the condo.

Edward arched a brow, reaching for the garishly pink Valentine's gift bag. He pulled out two smaller bags that were red, labeled accordingly for both Bella and Edward. Bella wrapped her naked body in the blanket and tore into her bag, finding a small card along with a pouch. "What does it say?" Edward asked.

She opened the card, reading out loud.

 _Dearest Bella,_

 _I have been blessed to call you my girlfriend for almost five months. In that five months, I grew to love you and respect you in more ways than words can describe. You showed me that I was capable of opening my heart to someone, caring for them in ways I never dreamed possible. I know that we were not meant to be, but I am thankful that you are one of my deepest and closest friends. I will always be there for you, no matter what. And if Edward breaks your heart, I'll kick his ass._

 _I love you very much and I'm happy that the two people I love the most are finally with each other, in the way they should be. *Without the extra cock*_

 _It was fun while it lasted. Thank you for not giving up, Bella and giving your Edward another chance._

 _All my love, Garrett_

Bella opened up the pouch and found a new and improved bracelet inside. It was a Pandora bracelet, each charm representing the very best in both men. However, the most prominent charm was the exact same symbol as their tattoos along with a diamond infinity symbol. "Wow, this is gorgeous."

"I'm shocked," Edward snickered, taking the bracelet and putting it around her slender wrist. "Garrett usually can't buy any sort of gift for shit."

"Don't be hating on my best friend," Bella snarked, smacking Edward's arm. "It's so beautiful."

"He did an amazing job," Edward said, picking up the heart symbol. "How did he find a charm that matched out tattoos?"

"Maybe he had it casted?" Bella shrugged. "Open yours."

There was a matching card and the same pouch in Edward's gift bag. Tearing open the car, Edward began reading.

 _Dear Edward,_

 _You, my friend, are the closest thing I have to a brother. We've been through so much together and I'm honored to be your friend, brother and in a small way, your lover. Though, the beautiful brunette sitting next to you was a nice buffer. If I had your cock anywhere near me, I would have hurled._

 _Now, what we shared with Bella was something special, beautiful and life-altering. I couldn't have imagined it with anyone but you. I love her, but I know that you love her so much that you would die for her._

 _Not saying that I wouldn't die for her. I'd do anything that Bella asked, but I'd probably bitch about it while you would do it with a smile, even if it was to wipe her ass._

 _Yes, I'm gross. I know. And I know you're snickering, Bella. Admit it. Edward would wipe your ass with a goofy grin on his face._

 _Regardless of my disgusting banter, I love you, Edward. I'm so happy that you gave Bella another chance because a love like yours is once in a lifetime. I feel honored to have been a party to it. Treat her right, love her always and remember, I will kick your ass if you hurt her._

 _Love you, you fucker,_

 _Garrett_

 _PS ~ I mean it about the first born. Garrett is a nice STRONG name._

"He is too much," Edward snorted.

"He's a good man who helped me. A lot," Bella said, snuggling to Edward's side. She looked up at him, smiling softly. "You're better though. You forgave me, even after I …"

"Don't look back, my sparrow," Edward murmured. "Only look forward." He cupped her cheek, tracing her pale skin. "And he forgave you, too." He kissed her softly, sliding his tongue between her sweet lips. Pulling away, he opened the pouch and found the same cuff that Garrett slipped on his wrist before he walked out of the condo. "Wow."

"That is really cool," Bella said as she attached it Edward's wrist. Edward didn't say anything. He just took Bella into his arms and held her against his chest. They didn't say anything, but in their own minds, they thanked the wonderful man who had brought them back together. "We're very lucky," Bella whispered after a few moments.

"We are. And we have Cupid to thank for it," Edward said. "Now, I want to curl up with my sparrow and hold you all night long. I've missed you so much."

"I've missed being in your arms," she breathed. "I haven't slept well since …"

"Me neither," Edward replied, sweeping her into his arms. Carrying her to the bedroom, they settled in the bed and fell asleep, happy and content for the first time in nearly six weeks.

 **A/N: Pervy pictures of their last time together, the three of them, are on my tumblr and blog. I know that some of you will not be happy that it won't remain a poly story, but at heart, I'm a Bella/Edward girl. This was where I seeing the story go from the beginning. Leave me some!**


	16. Chapter 16

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Sixteen**

Edward blinked his eyes open. The sun was just peaking over the horizon. Bella was strewn across his chest, snoring quietly. Her hair was a tangle of mahogany curls. He traced the beautiful ink on her back, frowning at what they represented. The wings represented the loss of her father and her inability to carry a child. They were gorgeous, but the story behind them was so sad. Edward wanted nothing more than to be with Bella forever, get married, have babies and be a family. They had a long way to go before that was even feasible, but it's what he wanted.

Last night, Edward even had the most wonderful dream of Bella's stomach swollen with his child and the magical birth of their son. He woke up, sobbing and desperately wanting it. Ever since his mother's death, Edward's father had been distant, but supportive Edward's endeavors. Though, he wasn't a father. He never doted on Edward and there was a distance between them. Edward wanted to have children so he could be the father that his never was. He didn't care if the children were his biologically or if they were adopted. He just wanted it all with Bella.

 _One step at a time, Masen. Court her. Woo her. She needs her faith in love restored,_ Edward thought to himself. Up until that point, their relationship was based on sex, sex and more sex. Not necessarily the healthiest of relationships.

However, feeling her pressed against his body made him stir. One more time before he'd turn on the romance. He rolled Bella gently onto her back. Her bare form was gorgeous in the daylight in the massive bedroom. Her pale skin glowed ethereally. Her nipples were hard from the sudden temperature change. Edward sat up, running his fingers up and down her translucent skin. Moving, he kissed Bella's neck and made his way down her lithe body. She moaned, shifting on the bed and spreading her legs. Edward looked between her legs and saw how wet she was. His barely-there kisses were working their magic.

Nothing tasted as delectable as Bella's pussy. He loved it. He enjoyed swirling his tongue through her folds and tasting the most intimate part of her body. Spreading her legs further, he stared at her glistening sex. It was bare, pink and ready for him. Pressing a soft kiss to her pussy, she jerked away. Between her legs, she saw a shock of copper-colored hair and a pair of emerald eyes, hooded with lust. He was feasted on her, sucking her clit into his mouth and sliding his fingers in and out with ease. Within moments, she was cursing up a storm as her body was quaking from Edward's ministrations.

Lining his cock with her still pulsating sex, Edward slid inside of her and the overwhelming feeling of completion filled him to his very soul. "I love you so much, Bella," he whispered reverently, cupping her face.

"I love you more," she replied, tears streaming down her cheeks. Her feet locked behind Edward's ass and he slowly thrust into her. He smiled crookedly before pressing his lips to hers, morning breath be damned. They languidly made love, connecting on a level deeper than before. Rolling his body, Edward maneuvered Bella so she was on top. She rolled her hips sensually, taking him deeper inside. Her fingers were tangled in his messy hair while she feverishly kissed his mouth. Edward's fingers dipped in the cleft in her ass, toying with her rosette. Her pussy clenched around his cock, nearly strangling his release out of it. But, he didn't. He wanted to feel her come around him. He wanted to feel her walls quiver with pleasure that _he_ was giving her. Edward and Edward alone.

"Bella, love, please come with me," Edward whispered against her mouth, his fingers easing into her ass. "I can feel how close you are."

"Hmmm," she whimpered, her body rocking over his and her nails scraping down his back. "I love feeling you inside me, Edward."

"I love being inside you," he growled back, thrusting his hips up as he devoured her mouth. Their movements grew jerkier and breathing became heavier. Bella's jaw fell and her orgasm zipped through her. Her hands tightened in Edward's hair, pulling on his coppery strands almost painfully. He sucked on her neck as his own release filled her completely. They stayed connected, Bella laying her head on Edward's shoulder. Edward gently ran his fingers over her angel's wings until they both calmed.

She slid off his lap and went into the bathroom. Quickly washing herself, she carried a damp washcloth into the bedroom. Lovingly, she took care of Edward and crawled back into bed with him. "As nice as this condo is, I would really like to go home with you," she murmured. "I know we have a lot to talk about, but I'd rather do it at the house you helped renovate. You know?"

"That sounds pretty fucking awesome," Edward said, kissing her lips. "But, we probably need to air out the place and clean up."

"Meh," Bella said, waving her hand. They got up, taking a shower and then fucking in the shower. Dressing in some comfortable clothes, they went about cleaning up the condo and airing it out. Edward said he'd check it out at some point during the week since they were probably nose blind to the scent. Gathering their belongings, they got into Edward's truck. Bella had ridden over to the condo in Garrett's Jeep.

Arriving back Bella's home, she made some breakfast for the two of them. Once the dishes were done, they went up to the family room. Edward held Bella on his lap, his fingers toying with her messy bun and weaving his hand with hers. He noticed that the room looked really lived in. On the edge of the couch, there was a pile of pillows and a blanket. "Bella, have you been sleeping down here?" Edward asked.

"I couldn't sleep at night. So, I'd drink. A lot," she frowned. "I'd pass out on the couch. It was better to have a blanket and pillows down here then try and go up the stairs in my inebriated state. I struggle walking on a straight, flat surface when I'm sober. Add alcohol into mix?"

"Bella," Edward chided, his brow furrowing.

"I could sleep up there alone," she sighed, leaning her head on his shoulders. "Too many memories. You know?"

"I do know," Edward replied, tightening his arms around her body. "I think we should talk, love."

"I know we do. I'm so sorry about what I did," she whispered, toying with a string on his shirt.

"No more apologies, baby," Edward said, kissing her forehead. "I get it and I think that Garrett and I were at fault, too. I'm sorry."

"How were you at fault? That makes no sense," Bella said, glaring at Edward. "You didn't sneak into my corporate apartment. You didn't set up cameras and microphones, filming us doing those things. You didn't unnecessarily break up with two of the most amazing men on the planet because of what happened. You were not at fault at all. I'm the fuck up."

"You are not a fuck up," Edward snarled, his eyes flashing in anger. "Bella, after talking to Esme and Garrett, I understand exactly why you did what you did. But, the fault that Garrett and I share is that we never really wooed you. It was all about sex. I know that I love you and that we share something special. I feel connected to you in so many ways, but in a relationship, we barely know each other at all."

"You're right," she said, snuggling close to Edward's body. "What do you propose we do?"

"I think we need to establish a relationship. A real relationship between the two of us. I want to take you out on dates, spend time together with our clothes on," he chuckled. "Talk, laugh, love and be Edward and Bella."

"I really like the sound of that," Bella smiled, looking up at him. "I think our relationship has been based on sex and that is definitely not healthy."

"I think that we need to start from the beginning. Yes, we made love last night and again this morning, but in order for this to work, _really_ work, we need to date. I want to buy you flowers, take you out to dinner, and all of that cheesy boyfriend stuff."

"I think you and I both know that you're more than just a boyfriend," Bella said.

"I know that, but I still want to spoil you like a boyfriend," Edward snickered. "That's if you want me."

"I'll always want you, Edward," Bella whispered, turning in his arms and hugging him closely.

"As I'll always want you, too, my beautiful sparrow," Edward murmured reverently. "But, for now, let's focus on getting to know each other. Kiss, hold hands, make out …"

"Brings back memories of high school," Bella giggled.

"And the thrill of a new relationship," Edward smiled, pressing his mouth to hers.

"But, one thing has to stay the same," Bella argued, breathless from the power of his sweet kiss. Edward responded by arching a brow. "I can't not say 'I love you.' Don't make me stop."

"I would never because that's the best thing of our relationship," Edward replied, a boyish grin spreading over his handsome face. "I do love you."

"As I love you, Edward. This beats for you," she said, taking his hand and pushing it to her chest, just above her heart.

"My heart is yours. Always," Edward breathed. "Now, I want to spend the rest of today making out with my girlfriend."

"You'll get no argument from me," Bella laughed.

And that's what they did.

All.

Day.

Long.

 **A/N: Le sigh …**


	17. Chapter 17

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Seventeen**

"In light of this new evidence, Mr. Volturi, it would seem that the custody dispute over the minor, Vanessa Black, needs to be amended," the judge assigned to Jacob's divorce proceeding droned on. Judge Snow usually sided with the mother, but the private detectives who worked for Volturi and Volturi discovered Leah Black's deep, dark secret. "Any and all visitation between Leah Black and the minor, Vanessa Black, has been suspended until further notice."

"WHAT?!" bellowed Leah. "That's horse shit!"

"Ms. Black, that's $500 fine for using such profanity in my courtroom. One more outburst and you will be held in contempt of court, spending the night in the lockup," Judge Snow growled. Leah clamped her mouth shut, glaring at the judge. "Until corroboration of the new evidence brought forth today by Mr. Volturi and Ms. Swan regarding Ms. Black's extracurricular activities, you will not be allowed to visit your daughter. However, in keeping things static for Vanessa, she will remain in the care of Doctor and Mrs. Cullen in Forks until my final ruling has been determined."

"Your honor, what about Mr. Black's visitation?" Marcus asked.

"His visitation status will not change," Judge Snow said. "Court is adjourned. My office will contact you regarding reconvening to determine my final ruling." He banged the gavel and got up, heading back into his chambers.

Marcus and Bella put their belongings into their bags. Jacob was confused as to why the judge hadn't granted him full custody. Vanessa, sitting between Carlisle and Essie, was equally as confused. Across the aisle, Leah was screaming with her attorney, trying to get her fine removed and information as to why the judge removed her visitation rights. "Come on," Marcus said, guiding Jacob away from his irate ex-wife. "I'll discuss your case in a conference room. I'm sorry about the last minute change. Thank you for coming today."

"Yeah, sure," Jacob said, following Marcus and Bella into a small conference room. Nessie ran up to her dad, snuggling in his arms. He sat down, holding her onto his lap and running his fingers through her long, black hair. "The court date was scheduled for two weeks from now. I get this phone call from your paralegal, saying that the date has moved up due to new evidence. What's the deal?"

"As you know, we've had our private detectives following your ex-wife," Marcus began. He pursed his lips, looking at Nessie. "Do you want your daughter to hear this?"

"Nessie, why don't you come with me and we'll get some candy from the vending machine," Carlisle smiled, offering her his hand.

"I want to stay with my Daddy," Nessie grumped.

"Vanessa Lynn, go with Mr. Carlisle," Jacob said sternly, kissing her forehead. "We'll go out for lunch after we talk, okay?"

"Anywhere you want, Miss Nessie," Marcus grinned. "My treat."

"Gameworks?" Nessie asked.

"It's a date, Miss Nessie. You'll have to show me your mad skills with Dance, Dance Revolution. I'm the reigning champion in the Volturi family," Marcus said with pride.

"You think your all that," Bella quipped. "I beat you the last time we had a staff outing, Marcus."

Marcus glowered at Bella, causing Nessie to giggle. Bella held out her fist to Nessie, who promptly bumped it. With a kiss to Jacob's cheek, Nessie went with Carlisle while Essie stayed in the conference room.

"Marcus, what did you find out about Leah?" Jacob asked once Nessie was out of the room. "And why can't I take her home?"

"Our private detectives, working in concert with the Port Angeles Police Department, found out about Leah's boyfriend. He is a drug dealer. He's using Leah's apartment as his stash house. What we're trying to find out is if Leah is using drugs. If she is, her visitation rights will be permanently revoked and possibly, her parental rights removed. Additionally, Leah's boyfriend is also on the sex offender registry. His flavor of choice is little boys, but in my mind and in Bella's opinion, we refused to put Nessie back into that environment, even if it was supervised," Marcus explained.

"But, why can't I take her home? Leah is most likely going to lose her parental rights. I want to take my baby girl home with me and start fresh," Jacob said, his arms crossed over his massive chest.

"Jacob, Nessie has finally settled into her new school. She has friends and a support system with Carlisle, Essie and their daughter, Alice. Not to mention you. I'm not a psychologist, but uprooting her now, especially since she will be losing her mother, would be detrimental for her. It would be best to keep her with the Cullen's, letting her finish out the school year with them. There's only a few months left," Bella reasoned.

"Why do I think there's more?" Jacob asked, narrowing his eyes at Bella.

"The statement about a fresh start," she responded, staring back at him. "Knowing what you do now, do you want to take your daughter and run?"

"Honestly? Yes," Jacob said, his brows furrowed. "But, I also want to be divorced from that bitch."

"As a parent, though, you want to ensure the safety of your daughter. You want to take her away from the dangers in life. In this case, your ex-wife and her creepy boyfriend," Bella rationalized. "It's my job to look out for Nessie. That's why Marcus asked me to represent her. You are not thinking with your head, but your heart and your fear. I get it. I do, but this is what's best for her. You can see her every day, every night." Bella gave Jacob a smirk.

"Shit. You know I've spending nights at the Cullen's," Jacob grumbled.

"And that's fine. There are no stipulations on your visitation," Bella said. "It's just the compromise that Judge Snow agreed to and changing it now would …"

There was a scuffle outside of the door, along with a shrill shriek. "MOMMY! NO!" Jumping out of their seats, they ran out into the hallway where Nessie caught in a human tug of war between Carlisle and her bitch of a mother. Nessie is desperately clinging to Carlisle, sobbing hysterically. Leah has her arms around Nessie's waist, tugging forcefully. Another shriek from Nessie caused a court officer to intervene.

"You're my kid! No judge is going to take you away from me," Leah snarled as the court officer dragged her away from her panic-stricken daughter.

"I beg to differ," Judge Snow snorted, out of his robes. "You may not be in my courtroom anymore, Ms. Black, but I can take your child away. Sean, take this woman into custody for attempted kidnapping, assault, battery, and contempt of court."

"Yes, your honor," growled the court officer, Sean. "When will she be arraigned?"

"Monday morning," Judge Snow said, grinning evilly. Leah exploded in a chorus of curse words and threats to Jacob, Judge Snow, Marcus, Bella and lastly, Nessie. Judge Snow watched as Leah was dragged away from the corridor, turning to the very upset Nessie in Carlisle's arms. Stiffly, he crouched down to her level. "Miss Nessie, I'm Arnold and I'm the judge for your case. I will do everything in my power to make sure that you do not have to see her again."

"Promise?" Nessie asked, her face red and her hair disheveled. Judge Snow held up his pinky, smiling sweetly at the little girl. They clasped pinkies and she calmed down considerably before hugging Judge Snow. He patted her gently before standing back up, looking like the stalwart judge he was.

He glowered at Bella and Marcus. "Not one word," he grumped. "I've got a reputation to uphold."

"Your secret is safe with us," Marcus said, barely containing his smile. Judge Snow narrowed his eyes. "Your honor." Spinning on his heel, Judge Snow went back into his chambers, slamming the door shut.

"Love bug," Jacob called. Nessie untangled herself from Carlisle and ran to her father. They clung to each other, walking to the conference room.

"Marcus, what does this mean?" Carlisle asked, running his shaking hands through his hair.

"It means that Leah fucked up, more so than before," Marcus said. "In addition to the drug-dealing, kiddie-diddling boyfriend, she tried to kidnap her own child, physically abused Nessie and threaten a judge. She's in for a world of hurt. She will not walk away from this without any sort of jail term, even with a plea deal." He looked at his watch. "Look, I think we're done for the day. I promised that little girl some fun times at Gameworks. I'm going to call my wife and son to join us. Carlisle, Essie, have Alice join us at Gameworks."

"She's out with her boyfriend," Essie said. Carlisle grumbled. Smacking his chest, she glowered at her husband. "Jasper is a nice boy, Carlisle!"

"He wants to bone our daughter," Carlisle sulked.

Essie rolled her eyes. "That happened the weekend of the Homecoming Dance, Carl. Get with it!" she laughed. Carlisle blanched, sitting down on the bench outside of the conference room.

"Bella, do you want to call Edward?" Marcus asked, chuckling as he watched Essie try and calm Carlisle down.

Bella nodded, eager to spend some time with him. It had been a month since that fateful day in Esme's condo and they spent as much time together as possible, but with Bella's promotion and Edward's hectic schedule, they only saw each other on the weekends and perhaps one day during the week. She dialed Edward's number.

"Edward Masen," he said shortly.

"Hey, baby," Bella cooed.

"Seth, I'm going to take this outside. Tell the guys to start cleaning up," Edward ordered. Shuffling, he reached the garage. "Hello, my beautiful sparrow. How was court today?"

"Interesting," Bella chuckled, unsure how to describe today's events. "However, all of us are going to Gameworks. Nessie, my client, had a rough day. We want to have some fun."

"That does sound like a good time. I haven't been to Gameworks in for …" Edward trailed off. The phone was jostled and there was some laughter.

"Pretty girl!" sang Garrett. "Long time, no talk!"

"Hi, Garrett," Bella giggled. "I was on the phone with my boyfriend."

"I know. But, I wanted to talk to you. Edward said something about Gameworks?" Garrett snickered.

"Yeah. We're all heading there," Bella explained. "Would you like to come?"

"Sweet!" Garrett laughed. "Can I bring someone?"

"Would this be the elusive Kate?" Bella smirked. Garrett's laughter stopped abruptly, changing to some sort of strangled sound. "Edward told me that you were dating the granite girl. I'd like to meet her."

"That wouldn't be too weird?" Garrett asked.

"No. Garrett, you have every right to move on with your life. I love you and that won't change, but you need to find that special someone," Bella explained. "Bring her along. She needs to pass inspection. Is she good enough for you?"

"I hope so," Garrett laughed nervously. "We'll be there, pretty girl."

"Is Kate okay with you calling me that?" Bella quipped.

"She knows about our past relationship and how much you mean to me, as a friend and otherwise. You're my pretty girl, while she's my dream girl," Garrett chuckled. "Edward, Kate and I will meet you at Gameworks."

"Can I talk to my boyfriend?" Bella giggled.

"I suppose," Garrett huffed dramatically. He handed the phone back to Edward. Bella and Edward spoke briefly before finalizing the plans to meet up at Gameworks. When Jacob came back out with his daughter, they all left the courthouse. Jacob and Nessie went with Carlisle and Essie back to the condo to change into something comfortable. Bella and Marcus went to the office to check in with their teams before driving to their respective homes to change out of the power attorney-wear. Secretly, Bella was happy to be out of her Jimmy Choo heels.

 **A/N: Pictures of Gameworks, Seattle are on my blog. Link for that is in my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Thank you for reading!**


	18. Chapter 18

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Eighteen**

Marcus had made arrangements for their party to be in a private party room. Everyone was settled in their seats, enjoying beer or wine if they were an adult while Nessie, Alice, Jasper and Marcus's son, Alex, had pop. Bella was seated between Edward and Garrett. To the right of Garrett was a beautiful brunette with hazel eyes and a warm smile. She was younger than both Garrett and Edward, still going to college part-time. She was about twenty-three, but was paying her own way.

Bella liked her instantly.

She was everything that Garrett needed. A fellow smart-ass with the patience to deal with his snarky comments. Not to mention, brilliant, getting her degree in business/finance.

"Daddy, can I go play on the games with Alice?" Nessie asked, looking up at her dad with her large brown eyes.

Jacob hesitated, afraid to let his daughter go somewhere without him. The attempted abduction by his bitch ex-wife rattled him to the core. Even though Leah was going to be in jail for the weekend, he was still terrified that someone else would sweep her away.

"We'll go with them," Bella volunteered, wiping her lips. "Edward, shall we?"

Edward beamed, taking Bella's hand and walking with Alice, Jasper and little Nessie. Alice and Nessie went directly to the Dance Dance Revolution game, swiping their cards. Jasper was taking pictures with his cell phone, laughing at how Nessie was kicking his girlfriend's ass. Edward had his arm wrapped around Bella's waist, kissing her temple every so often. Bella reveled in his sweet affections, adoring every moment of them.

"Miss Bella! Come do this with me!" Nessie laughed, bouncing on the game.

"I'll try, Nessie," Bella laughed, walking up to the spot that Alice had vacated. "I'm not a very good dancer."

"She lies, Nessie," Alice snickered. "Aunt Bella is a great dancer. Especially on the top of bars."

"Shut it, godchild," Bella growled, shooting a glare at her niece. "And it was your mother on the bar. I stayed on the ground. I was too drunk to get up onto the bar without breaking my neck." Nessie laughed, pressing the start button. Bella and Nessie were neck in neck in the game, focused on the steps as a crowd surrounded them. Edward was cheering on his girlfriend, while the rest of the crowd was rooting for Nessie, including Garrett and Kate.

Nessie and Bella broke the record for the highest score, but Bella ended up stopping shortly after, stumbling over her own feet. She fell off the platform. Edward captured her before she face-planted onto the ground, kissing her sweetly. "That was hot, love," he purred against her lips.

Bella laughed, throwing her arms around his neck. "So hot, indeed," she chuckled sarcastically. She waved her hand and turned back to Nessie, who was on Jacob and Garrett's shoulders. "You were awesome, Nessie!"

"Thanks, Miss Bella," Nessie beamed, scrambling off her father's shoulders. He put her on the ground and Nessie ran to Bella, wrapping her arms around her waist. Bella hugged the sweet child and the old feeling of emptiness curled in her belly.

Edward saw her smile fade and he knew what she was thinking. It broke his heart that this beautiful, loving woman would never be able to carry her own child. When Nessie unraveled her arms around Bella's waist, she skipped back to her father. Edward guided Bella to the quiet party room. He held her on his lap. He gave her all of his love, wanting to fix the problem she had, but unable to do so. Instead, he'd dote on her, love her as much as he could. After a shuddering breath, Bella wiped her cheeks. "Are you okay, my love?" Edward asked, tucking an errant strand of hair that had fallen from her ponytail.

"I am. Or I will be," she replied, giving him a small smile. "Thank you for getting me out of there. It hits me out of nowhere sometimes."

"I know, my sparrow," Edward said, kissing her soft, pink lips. As they sat there, Kate and Essie walked into the private room. Edward arched a brow.

"We'll take care of your girlfriend, Masen," Essie snorted. "Go school the boys on how to shoot some baskets."

"It would be the other way around, Esme," Edward laughed, moving Bella so she was on her own seat. "I may be tall, but I'm not a basketball player." Essie pointed to the exit. He rolled his eyes, leaning down to kiss his love. "I adore you, Bella."

"I love you more," she whispered back. Edward was dragged away, pushed out of the room. With a sigh, he walked to where Jacob, Garrett and Marcus were watching Carlisle and Jasper were having some sort of competition at the Pop-a-Shot game. Carlisle was losing.

Badly.

Alice and Nessie were playing Ms. Pacman a few consoles away.

"Essie and Kate were adamant on talking to Bella," Garrett said, handing Edward a beer. "Apparently, Kate has the same problem as Bella and wanted to be a friend to her."

"I just hate that she gets so sad," Edward sighed, taking a sip of his beer.

"Me, too. Pretty girl deserves all of the happiness in the world," Garrett replied. "You fancy a game?"

"No. I'd rather my masculinity stayed intact, Garrett," Edward snorted. They stayed there, eventually battling each other in Pop-a-Shot. Edward, shockingly, beat Garrett. Though, Edward got creamed by Jacob, who was almost seven feet tall and naturally athletic.

Bella, Kate and Essie came back out of the party room, looking a bit weepy, but better than earlier. Edward noticed that Kate and Bella were walking arm in arm, smiling and acting friendly. The rest of the evening went by smoothly after that, only breaking up when the lights came up in the massive building. Nessie was curled up in Edward's arms since Jacob and Marcus were determined to finish up some shooting game. Bella watched as Edward ran his fingers through Nessie's hair and how sweet he handled the sleeping eight-year-old.

Kate wrapped her arms around Bella's shoulders. "You'll get that, Bella," Kate whispered. "You and Edward are for forever."

"I hope so," Bella smiled, hugging her new friend. They exchanged phone numbers before Jacob came to pick up Nessie from Edward's arms. Once he was freed of his sweet, sleepy charge, Edward walked to Bella and enfolded her into his arms. His mouth was pressed to her ear, whispering how he wanted to hold his love all night long. Bella melted against his chest and they went back to her home on Mercer Island, falling asleep in each other's arms with whispers of love and devotion.

Edward wanted to make love to her, but they were still taking things slowly. In time, he'd be able to show her how much he loved her with his body, but tonight was too raw and too emotional for his little sparrow. But Edward knew that night that he was going to marry this beautiful, sexy, loving and wonderful woman.

 **A/N: When do you think he's going to pop the question?**


	19. Chapter 19

**We're in the third and final installment in the _Renovations_ trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Nineteen**

A couple of months had passed. Leah, after meeting with her defense and divorce attorney, conceded that she was higher than a kite at the court appearance when she tried to abduct her daughter. She was going to plead out to the charges against her and act as a material witness against her now ex-boyfriend. Additionally, she signed the divorce papers and relinquished her parental rights. Jacob decided to move closer to the family that Nessie had lived with for over six months and keep her with her friends. Nessie was staying with the Cullen's while Jacob packed up his modest rental home in Port Angeles, moving into a small guest home on Carlisle and Essie's property. He'd pay them rent in addition to keeping the house clean when they were in Seattle, in their condo that Garrett and Edward had rehabbed for the Cullen's.

Garrett and Kate were going strong, turning into _that_ couple. The obnoxiously romantic, affectionate and nauseatingly cute couple that made out at the drop of a hat. Garrett loved her, but had yet to tell her. He was afraid that she didn't feel the same. It was a topic of conversation that plagued Garrett and Edward's time when they worked together. Edward was ready to call Kate up, explaining that Garrett loved her with his whole heart and would give his left nut for her. Garrett stopped his ranting after that.

Edward and Bella were still in the midst of the sexbargo, but Edward was hoping that would change tonight. Bella said that she wanted to spend the evening at her house tonight and that she had something important to ask Edward.

In her house, Bella was working, with Essie's help, to make room in her home and her life for Edward. After that night at Gameworks, Edward had rarely gone back to his apartment. It seemed silly for him to keep his place. She knew that she had a very solid future with Edward and asking him to move in with her seemed like a step in the right direction. Was she ready to marry the guy? Not so much.

Bella was pretty sure that she didn't want to go down that road again. With everything that James did to her, she was more than a little gun-shy about completely sharing her life someone. Her house? Yes. Everything else? Not quite, if ever.

"Okay, the stuff you wanted donated is loaded up in the trailer," Essie said, wiping her hands. "Jacob and Carlisle will drop it off at Goodwill. What if Edward has furniture he wants to bring into your house?"

"We'll cross that bridge if he says yes," Bella replied.

"Are you going to fuck him?" Essie asked, swiping a bottle of water from the fridge. "It's been almost three months. I'm shocked you haven't mounted him. He's seriously sex on legs."

"Oh, I've wanted to. But, the timing never seemed right," Bella shrugged.

"Considering you two went at it like bunny rabbits when you were with Garrett, it must have been hard to keep your hands to yourselves," Essie snickered.

"We may not have made love, but we did other things. That man's fingers can bring me places I never dreamed," Bella swooned, sitting down on the couch in the living room. "And Edward loves my mouth."

"Good to know," Essie said. "Now, the manual labor is done. You need to get ready for your man. Wear that sexy little black dress we got in Portland with Alice. Without underwear."

"You are really pushing the whole sex thing," Bella said, giving her best friend a wry little grin.

"That's because I haven't had any since that day in court. Carlisle is punishing me for allowing our daughter to lose her virginity with the hick," Essie grumbled, rolling her eyes. "I was about her age when I lost my cherry."

"Essie, you were a slut," Bella pointed out.

"So?" Essie scoffed. "Alice is different from me. I know that she and Jasper are in love, despite the fact they are in high school. I have no doubt that Jasper will someday be my son-in-law."

"Es?" called Carlisle. "We're ready to go!"

Essie hugged her friend. "Love you, Bella. Have fun tonight and ride that man's baloney pony until the sun comes up. Someone in our friendship should be getting laid." She picked up her bag and walked out the front door. Bella sighed, dragging her body upstairs to shower. Even though it was a day off, Bella worked very hard to ensure that Edward, if he wanted, would have space to move in. She ordered some food from Il Terrazzo Carmine, having it delivered. With such an important conversation, she did not want to be bustling in the kitchen. Once dinner was ordered, Bella went upstairs to shower and make herself beautiful for her boyfriend.

She decided to wear the sexy black dress she picked out in a little boutique in Portland while Essie and Alice were shopping for Alice's prom dress. Jasper was a year older than her niece and wanted to take her to his junior prom. While she was trying on some pink monstrosity, Bella saw a demure, but sensual black dress. It fit like glove and accentuated all of her curves.

Her hair was pulled up into a messy up-do with simple jewelry, including the bracelet that Garrett had given her for Valentine's Day. The dress was short and draped over her body sinfully. The back was low cut, showing her angel wings. The front was also low cut, but left the right amount to the imagination. She didn't wear any underwear, in hopes that Edward would make love to her.

Less layers to remove.

As she waited for Edward and the food, Bella made a salad and opened up a bottle of wine. When the phone rang, Bella jumped. She allowed entrance to the community for the driver from the restaurant. However, Edward was the one to let them into the house as he was right before them when he arrived in the gated community. Bella handed the driver a tip, taking the bags. Edward helped her carry the bags into the kitchen. "This is your favorite restaurant, love. Special occasion?" Edward asked. He looked very handsome, wearing a pair of dark-wash jeans, a white button-down shirt and a dark gray waistcoat.

"You could say that," Bella replied coyly, taking the food and placing it on the counter. Once Edward did the same, she walked into his arms, kissing him thoroughly. He held her to his hard body and was losing himself to the soft, sexy woman in his grasp. His cock strained against his jeans, desperate to be joined with her. All too quickly, Bella broke away, her eyes rheumy and lips swollen. "Hi."

Edward chuckled. "Hello, my love," he replied. "You look absolutely exquisite. Is this new?"

"Yeah. I picked up while Essie and Alice were buying Alice's prom dress," Bella smiled. Edward slowly circled his finger, asking for a complete view. Bella slowly twirled, showing him the dress. Once her back was facing him, he ran his finger up her spine and traced her wings. With a soft kiss behind her ear, he helped her to face him and kissed her deeply, nearly bending her in half with the power behind his embrace. Righting her, Edward cupped her face and they stared into each other's eyes as their breathing calmed. "I should get dinner ready," Bella said, her voice breathy.

"Do you need help, my love?" Edward asked.

"Can you set the table in the dining room?" Bella replied. Edward nodded, working to set the table. The room had been set with romantic candles and quiet, sensual music. It reminded Edward of the first time the three of them shared their bodies with each other. He reminisced about the intense feelings and powerful orgasms that he had, but nothing was more special than being with Bella. Just the two of them.

In the three months since Valentine's Day, Edward and Bella's relationship grew. They laughed, cried, snuggled and did everything a new couple would do in a new relationship. Well, everything except sex. They fooled around with fingers and mouths, but they hadn't made love since Valentine's Day. Edward was ready. Based on what he saw, it looked like Bella was ready, too. Setting the table, Edward went back into the kitchen. Bella handed him the bowl with the salad and a platter filled with various antipasti.

Bella carried the dinner, sending Edward for the bottle of red wine sitting on the counter. They sat down and tucked into the appetizers first. Dinner was going smoothly and the food was divine. Once they were done, Bella and Edward worked together to wash the dishes before going into the living room with another bottle of wine, some chocolate covered strawberries and a discreetly hidden box that Bella was going to present to her boyfriend.

"Thank you for dinner, Bella. We could have gone out …" Edward began.

"We could have, but I wanted to spend a quiet evening with you. The past couple of weeks have been stressful," Bella said. Her job had her working a lot, with a new adoption case and interviewing and taking on some new associates. Plus, Edward and Bella were spending a great deal of time with Garrett and Kate or Carlisle and Essie. It was a lot of fun, but Bella wanted to be with just Edward. No extra couples, no crowded restaurants, no work commitments.

No interruptions.

"I'll happily take a quiet evening with you. We have been running around like chickens with our heads cut off," Edward laughed, taking Bella's feet and putting them into his lap. "How are the interviews going?"

"Good. Marcus actually gave me the day off since we didn't have anyone scheduled to interview for the positions," Bella smiled. "He's taking off Monday and the second round of interviews will begin."

"So, you had today off and you didn't tell me?" Edward asked, his eyes twinkling in the dim light of the living room.

"I had the day off, but I still worked," Bella replied. "Carlisle, Essie and Jacob came over and helped me rearrange some things while the kids were in school."

"Are you moving?" Edward quipped, but he tried to hide the hurt in his voice.

"No, but I wanted to do some spring cleaning," Bella said, reaching into a drawer to pull out Edward's gift. It was a small box with a hugely ornate bow. "I got you something."

"Bella, you didn't have to," Edward said, his cheeks reddening. "Just being with you is enough."

"Pssh, anyone who says that is full of crap. Everyone likes to get presents. Even me and I hate surprises," Bella laughed, handing Edward the box. "It's not a lot, but yeah. Open it."

"Very well spoken, counselor," Edward teased, untying the bow and tossing it onto the couch.

"Shut it. I save my Harvard vocabulary for when I'm in the courtroom, Mr. Masen," Bella retorted, moving closer to Edward and curling to his side. "My brain is on vacation until I go back to work on Monday."

Edward kissed her lips before pulling the lid off the box and finding a … "Garage door opener?" he laughed.

"You kind of need it," Bella said, giggling nervously. "Especially if you are going to live her permanently. That is, if you want."

"Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" Edward asked, his eyes swirling with excitement and anticipation.

"I know your lease is up at the end of the month and that you haven't renewed it …" she rambled. Edward crushed his mouth to hers, pulling her over his body and holding her tightly. His tongue slid between her lips and he moaned, losing himself in the sweetness of her mouth and the warmth of her body. Breaking apart because of the nagging need to breathe, Bella blinked at her boyfriend. "Is that a yes?"

"That's a fuck yes," Edward said, his hands cupping her flushed face.

 **A/N: Citrusy goodness coming up next chapter! Yay!**


	20. Chapter 20

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty**

" _You kind of need it," Bella said, giggling nervously. "Especially if you are going to live her permanently. That is, if you want."_

" _Is this your way of asking me to move in with you?" Edward asked, his eyes swirling with excitement and anticipation._

" _I know your lease is up at the end of the month and that you haven't renewed it …" she rambled. Edward crushed his mouth to hers, pulling her over his body and holding her tightly. His tongue slid between her lips and he moaned, losing himself in the sweetness of her mouth and the warmth of her body. Breaking apart because of the nagging need to breathe, Bella blinked at her boyfriend. "Is that a yes?"_

" _That's a fuck yes," Edward said, his hands cupping her flushed face._

Bella beamed, leaning down to kiss him again. Their tongues fought for dominance, swirling and tasting each other's mouths. Edward held her against his body and his cock grew hard beneath her warmth. "Bella, my beautiful Bella," he whispered against her lips.

"Hmmm, Edward," she moaned, tugging on his coppery colored hair. "I want you. Please, make love to me."

"I want to make love to you in our bedroom," Edward growled, picking her up. She squeaked, nodding eagerly. Edward carried up the two flights of stairs until they reached Bella's … no, their bedroom. Kissing her deeply, Edward placed her on the white, fluffy sheets. "I want to show you how much I love you. How much I desire you."

"Oh, please," Bella whimpered, her fingers toying with the soft strands of his hair. He smiled, kissing her lips gently and then easing down her jaw, inhaling her sweet, sultry fragrance. His lips trailed down her neck, leaving a path of heat and desire in their wake. She arched her back, moving her head so Edward could move freely. He gently pushed her up the bed, laying in the cradle of her thighs as he feasted on her soft, succulent flesh of her neck. "Edward," she whispered. He smiled against her skin, loving the breathy quality of her voice and the longing behind it. She wanted him.

"My beautiful Bella," he replied, nudging the strap of her black dress off her shoulder with his fingers. "I'm yours and always will be." He gently tugged on the dress, revealing her bare breasts. She shimmied out of the top before unbuttoning Edward's waistcoat and shirt. Throwing the two items off his body, Edward cupped her breasts, licking and suckling on her pink nipples. Bella moaned, throwing her head back and arching up to Edward's mouth. "You taste so good, baby."

"Yes," Bella moaned. She reached for him, pulling him back to her mouth. She kissed him hungrily, pushing him onto his back and rolling her body over his. Her fingers roamed freely over his muscular torso, loving the feeling of his masculine body underneath her hands. Edward eagerly kisses her back, his own palms massaging her pale skin. Gliding his hands down her back, he cupped her ass, groaning when he discovered her distinct lack of underwear. Bella smiled against his mouth. "Surprise."

"You are a vixen, my love," Edward said, pushing her up and lifting her skirt. Her bare pussy was just above his rock-hard cock that was still stuck in the confines of his jeans. "I've missed seeing your pussy, baby. Touching you under your panties has been the sweetest torture, but seeing how wet you are? Fuck me."

"We will, baby. Later tonight," Bella giggled, getting up and removing her dress from her lithe, sexy body. She smirked, unbuckling Edward's pants and making quick work of them. They joined her dress on the floor. "And you aren't the only one who went without underwear, Mr. Masen."

"Surprise," Edward laughed, squeezing his ass cheeks to make his cock bob. Bella laughed, crawling back up onto the bed and straddling Edward's chest. He didn't waste any time, rolling them until Bella was on her back. Her arousal was seeping down her legs and onto his stomach, making him painfully aware that she wanted him. "You are so fucking wet, love. Have you missed this?"

"So much," she panted, rubbing her wet pussy along his muscular belly. He growled, crashing his lips against hers. His arms grabbed Bella's, forcing them above her head and keeping them from touching him. She was driving Edward crazy with her soft caresses and writhing body. She squirmed against his hold. "Edward …"

"I want you, love. I want to taste very inch of you. I want to become reacquainted to this gorgeous pussy that is fucking _drenched_ for me. I want you to come for me so hard that we have to buy a new mattress because your arousal soaks through this one," Edward snarled.

"Oh, fuck," she squeaked, looking up into Edward's eyes that were on fire for her. The normally green color was replaced with the black eyes of a man who _needed_ to consume her.

"Straddle my face, Bella. I want to be surrounded by you," Edward commanded. Bella eagerly complied, putting her knees on either side of his face. His lips were _right there_ , where she was dripping with desire for him. She was shocked at how dominant he was and it turned her on even more. Her tits were diamond pricks and her pussy was throbbing in need for her release.

Edward wrapped his arms around her thighs, pulling her roughly to his mouth. He eagerly thrust his tongue inside of her sex, feasting on her hungrily. Bella screamed, leaning forward and gripping the headboard. Edward eagerly lapped her essence that freely dripped out of her pussy. It was the most amazing flavor and Edward had missed it tremendously. Tasting it directly from the source was the most succulent thing. It was far more delicious than the meal Bella had catered in from the restaurant. It made Edward hard as a rock knowing that it was _him_ that made her this wet. It was his voice, his kisses, his love, his desire.

Bella was his. Irrevocably his. As he sucked on her warm pink folds, all he could focus on was _mine._ Ever since they became a couple, Edward had turned into a possessive son of a bitch. He was proud to show off _his girl_. He wanted to take her places and demonstrate how much she valued and loved her. Bella was the same. They both were possessive of each other, but never needy. The time away from the physical aspect of their relationship helped garner that healthy possessiveness.

Edward slurped her juices that coated his face. Bella was rocking her body over his tongue, losing herself to his aggressive need to bring her an orgasm. One hand of his was squeezing her breast while the other was circling her rosette of her ass. Her body was quaking with need and she was so fucking close. Edward snarled between her legs, sliding a warm, wet finger into her ass. Bella gasped, gripping the headboard almost painfully. Her walls were pulsating in anticipation of her release. The warmth in her belly was spreading quickly, like wild fire. His snarls deepened and Bella was panting, trying to keep her orgasm at bay. When Edward's hand slapped her ass, the fire exploded and her release gushed out of her. Edward eagerly lapped it all up as she lost all control, covering him with her wet, messy orgasm.

Kissing her inner thighs, Edward helped Bella. She slumped onto the bed, her body twitching in aftershocks from her orgasm. He chuckled as he lay down next to her, his hand pressed to her flat belly. "You okay, love?"

She held up one finger, panting heavily. Edward just grinned. He pulled her closer, nuzzling her neck and running his fingers along her pale, glistening skin. She threaded her fingers with his, draping her leg over his hip. It left her body open for his exploration and he did just that; teasing and taunting her still throbbing pussy. "Fuck," Bella moaned when he rolled her clit between his fingers. "You are going to kill me with orgasms, Edward."

"And this is a bad thing?" Edward purred against her ear. His face was still wet from her release. Bella turned, kissing his mouth deeply and tasting her essence on his mouth. "Hmmmm."

"You like kissing my pussy?" Bella asked, nipping at his lips. "Tasting me as a squirt all over you?"

"Fuck, baby. It's the best thing ever," Edward said, sliding three fingers inside. Bella grunted, biting down on Edward's lips. He held her close as he thrust his hand inside her. Spraying all over the bed, she came over and over. She was moaning, pleading for more. With another messy, wet orgasm, Bella collapsed onto the bed. Her bones were the consistency of jelly. Edward beamed, thrilled that he made her that relaxed.

 _Sexually sated, you idiot,_ he snarked mentally.

"Seriously, Edward. Death by orgasm," Bella giggled, giving him a slow, seductive smile. "I've had three and you have yet to have one. May I reciprocate? I want my mouth on you."

"Oh, baby, if you put your mouth on me, I will choke you with this load," Edward said. Bella's hand wrapped around his long, thick cock. "Fuck. And if you keep doing that, I'll just erupt. I want to be inside you when I come. I've missed being wrapped by your wet, tight pussy. I want to make love to you. I want to show you how much I do love you."

Bella bit her lip, her eyes tearing at his tender words. Even after his aggressive, dominating behavior from before, he was still her sweet Edward, wanting to make love to her. She pulled on his neck, brushing her lips with his. He enfolded her in a tight embrace. Rolling them so she was on her back, he settled between her legs. Her pussy was hot and still so wet from her previous orgasms. Staring into her eyes, Edward slid into her warmth. Bella's head fell back and she let out a breath, surprised at how full she felt. "I know, love," Edward whispered, not moving so he could revel in how she felt all around him.

"I love you so much, Edward. Nothing can ever stop that. There are no words that describe the depth of the feelings I have for you," she whispered, staring up into his loving, soft eyes.

"Just being with me are proof enough, my sparrow," Edward cooed, rolling his hips and sliding easily in and out. Bella whimpered, her fingers tangling into Edward's damp hair. Their dance was primal, sexy and loving. Edward and Bella kissed each other as he claimed her with his body. She clung to him, losing herself in the growing tingle in her belly from her fourth orgasm. It was amazing to be with someone who you loved more than your own life. Bella never experienced this with James or any of her previous lovers. Edward knew he had found his soul mate with Bella and was eager to continue showing her how much he adored her.

With each thrust, each sweet kiss, their love was solidified. Edward murmured his devotion to her and Bella nearly sobbed at how wonderful each moment with him was. Mentally, she also apologized over and over for callously throwing this away because of what James did. Edward said that it was in the past, but she still harbored a lot of guilt over it.

"Come back to me, love," Edward whispered, kissing her tenderly.

"I'm here. There's nowhere else I want to be," Bella replied, tracing her fingers down his chiseled features. He smiled crookedly, pulling them both up. She was surrounded by Edward's strong arms and filled with his hardness. The kissed each other deeply, losing themselves to the feelings and sensations of being one, sharing one body. Bella let out a tiny gasp as Edward angled his body so he could reach further inside. She clung to him, quickly unraveling with each thrust. Seeing her come undone, Edward quickly followed. Streams of his cum filled her pussy. She was truly his as he was truly hers. He stayed inside her for as long as he could, slipping out as he softened. Dripping out of her body, Edward smirked as their combined releases coated her inner thighs.

"You are so possessive, Edward," Bella said, looking to where his eyes were trained.

"So are you, Bella," Edward chuckled.

"Damn right. You're mine," she growled, her fingers gripping his shoulders. "Mine!" Her hand cupped his softened cock. "So, is this."

"You're mine, too, love. As is your sweet, tight pussy," Edward cooed, his fingers taking their cum and spreading it over her pink lower lips. "I love you, Bella. And I'm glad you don't think I'm a possessive asshole."

"If you are, then so am I," Bella purred, rocking against his still exploring fingers. "I only want you."

"And you have me," Edward breathed, taking her in his arms and they soon were lost in each other again.

 **A/N: She asked him to move in and he said yes. But, when is he going to pop the question or will they just 'live in sin'? Leave me some!**


	21. Chapter 21

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-One**

After a month, Edward moved into Bella's home and they worked to make their own. With Garrett's help, they renovated the basement to be a chic man cave for Edward, along with an office and a spare bedroom. Edward's furniture from his apartment went in the basement and it worked out really well. It was a favorite location for everyone to hang out, drink a few beers, watch a movie, play some pool and relax. Garrett and Kate were frequent visitors, as was Carlisle, Essie, and Alice. Every so often, Jacob and Nessie came over, too along with Marcus and his wife.

Seven months later, right around Bella's birthday, Edward was working with Garrett on another job. It was a complete renovation of a mansion in Bellevue. Edward was not paying attention because his mind was focused on other things. And working in an active construction zone with your mind elsewhere is not a wise decision.

"Dude!" Garrett laughed. "You're going to hammer a nail into my thumb. What the fuck?"

"Sorry," Edward said, handing Garrett the hammer. "I'm just …"

"Talk to me, Ed," Garrett smirked, guiding his friend away from the mess that was going to be a kitchen. "You look like someone ran over your puppy. Why are you not happy? You're living with the woman you love and you're getting regular, hot sex."

"Bella's birthday is coming up and I know what I want to get her, but I'm afraid she's going to laugh at me or reject me," Edward pouted.

"Okay, it's Pretty Girl's birthday?" Garrett asked. "Where was I when this tidbit of information was shared?"

"Snoring. Bella doesn't like to celebrate her birthday because it's a cruel, evil reminder that she's getting older," Edward sighed. "Plus, from what she told me. Her dad passed away around the time of her birthday and so she's sad about that. It's not a happy time of year for Bella."

"And she told you this while I was snoring," Garrett deadpanned.

"It was about a month after the three of us got together. We had just had some fun and you just passed out. Bella was snuggled to my side and she sighed. We got to talking and she told me about her birthday," Edward shrugged. "Anyway, I want to make this year's birthday special. You know? It's the first birthday that we're celebrating as a couple."

"What do you want to get her? I mean, you spoil her rotten. What more could you get her?" Garrett asked.

"An engagement ring," Edward replied.

"No way," Garrett breathed. "You and Pretty Girl? Shut up! Dude! You're going to get married!"

"Will you quiet down?!" Edward hissed.

"What? Why? Bella doesn't work in Bellevue. She works in Seattle, you buffoon. It's not like she can hear you," Garrett snickered. "So, do you have it? A ring?"

"Not yet, but I have an idea. I've been saving up my money to get her the ring she deserves," Edward said, nodding absently. "Not something huge, but something elegant and understated. Just like her."

"And why would she laugh at you? Does she question your commitment?" Garrett asked.

"No. Not at all. But, I still think she harbors a lot of guilt about what happened in January. I told her numerous times that I've forgiven her and that I love only her," Edward explained. "Sometimes, I think she is afraid that I'm going to give up on her."

"A lot of it comes from her ex-husband, Ed," Garrett said. "He really raked her over the coals. And have you thought that perhaps she _doesn't_ want to get remarried? Maybe living in sin is all she can give you."

"She says she's happy with everything as it is, but she watches those wedding dress shows on TLC. She gets all girly and swoony when she sees a dress she likes," Edward said, reaching into the cooler for a water bottle. "She has this bravado about not wanting to get married, but I think she does want it. Fuck knows I want it with her. I want her to have my name and be the mother to my children."

"You don't need a ring or a piece of a paper to have that, Edward."

"I thought you were on my side, asshole," Edward snapped.

"I am, Edward. I'm just playing Devil's advocate," Garrett retorted, holding up his hands. "Look, I have no doubt that you and Bella are for forever. I just think that getting her an engagement ring might be too much. I'll go with you to look for a ring. I don't want you to buy her some gaudy pink diamond that's the size of Mount St. Helens or something."

"Really, Garrett?" Edward deadpanned.

"If you want to get her jewelry, try a right hand ring. See if she's receptive to that," Garrett shrugged.

"How do you know what that is?" Edward laughed.

"Because I got one for my girlfriend, douchenozzle," Garrett snickered. "It's more of a promise ring than anything. Eventually, I'm going to get her an engagement ring. The promise ring is just the placeholder."

"I'll think about it," Edward said, scrubbing his face. "But, I wouldn't mind your help in looking for an engagement ring. Even if I don't propose to her on her birthday, I know I want to take that next step."

"That I can do," Garrett smirked.

 **A/N: He's going shopping for a ring! About freaking time! Pictures of Edward's man cave are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation or twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**


	22. Chapter 22

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Two**

With Garrett's help, Edward did find a perfect engagement ring for Bella. It was elegant and classy, a platinum setting with three round cut diamonds with pave-set diamonds around the larger stones and down the shoulders of the ring. However, Garrett and Edward spoke in more detail about Bella's trepidation to get married. Edward decided to purchase the ring but not present it to her on her birthday. He did buy a large, right hand ring that married her bold style with an old-fashioned twist.

Edward did surprise Bella with a trip to Idaho for her birthday. Edward's parents owned a large home in Sun Valley, Idaho. Edward's father never used it since it brought back too many memories about his late wife, but he didn't have the heart to sell it. Instead, Bella and Edward spent five days creating new memories for her birthday.

Not to mention, christening every flat surface imaginable.

She loved her time with Edward in Idaho and said that she wanted to come back. The time there was idyllic, tranquil and exactly what the doctor ordered. Edward promised to bring back as often as she wanted.

Upon their return, Edward contacted his father in Chicago, asking if he could purchase the Idaho house. With MasenKeyes Construction, he had a huge nest egg and could afford it. Edward Masen Sr. told him he could just have it. He was happy that his son was in love. Edward Masen Sr. wanted to do this for his son since he had all but abandoned him when his mother died. Making the arrangements, Edward received a package by the beginning of November stating that the Idaho house was officially his.

They decided on Thanksgiving to celebrate Christmas in their new 'old' home. Bella and Marcus had adopted a new policy once they bought the Seattle branch from Aro and Caius. With as much work as their attorneys did for them, Christmas was important to be spent with family. Most of the judicial system was closed for the holidays, save for arraignments. They gave their employees two weeks off at Christmas to be with their families.

Edward and Bella invited their adoptive family to Idaho. Garrett and Kate came, along with Kate's parents Irina and Larry. Essie and Carlisle came with Alice and the ever present Jasper. Jacob and Nessie were invited, but opted to spend their Christmas with Jacob's parents in La Push. Marcus and Diane came after Christmas since Diane's family had a big to-do that was a family tradition.

On New Year's Eve, on the balcony of the house in Idaho, Garrett did something he never thought he'd ever do. He got down on one knee and he _proposed_ to his girlfriend. Kate eagerly accepted, screaming excitedly. With shaking fingers, Garrett pushed the ring onto Kate's hand. When the happy couple came back in, shortly after midnight, Edward was happy for his best friend but his heart was crushed that it wasn't he and Bella.

The following morning, Essie dragged Bella out of the house. The rest of the crew were still asleep, getting ready to drive back to Seattle. "Isabella Marie Swan, you are a cold-hearted, evil bitch," Essie growled.

"What the fuck?!" Bella wailed, driving her Land Rover to downtown Sun Valley.

"If I were Edward, I'd dump your ass," Essie said, narrowing her eyes at her best friend. "It should be you and Edward getting engaged, not Garrett. While I'm thrilled for him, I'm surprised that I don't see any sparkle on your left hand. Right hand, yes. But nothing on the left. Why is that?"

"Because he hasn't asked me, you dipshit," Bella snapped back.

"Do you want him to?" Essie retorted. "You say you love him and that he's the only one for you, but other than living together, you two have yet to really show that."

"I wouldn't say no if he asked, but honestly, I'm terrified of getting married again," Bella sighed, pulling her car into the parking lot of one of their favorite breakfast places. "I don't want to fall into another situation like I did with James."

"Edward is _nothing_ like that toad," Essie snarled. "James was a control-freak who fucked up your life. Good riddance to bad rubbish, I tell you." She turned to face Bella, looking at her best friend. "Edward adores you. You and he share something that not many do. I found it in Carlisle. Garrett found it in Kate. He's your other half, your soul mate. Why are you holding back?"

"Because I don't want to get hurt again," Bella muttered, an errant tear falling down her cheek. "James changed after we exchanged our vows, Es. You thought he was a toad? He was worse behind closed doors, without an audience. He never hit me, but he was emotionally abusive. He essentially killed my self-esteem."

"Your self-esteem is back, though. Edward doesn't have a mean bone in his entire body. He cherishes you. It killed me to see the light dim in his eyes when Garrett and Kate announced their engagement. He wants that. With you," Essie pressed. "I want that for you. Do you love Edward?"

"So much," Bella answered. "He's everything I ever wanted, Essie."

"Then, don't hold back anymore. Let him in. I mean, truly let him in. Not just into your house, but into your heart. Your soul," Essie said, hugging Bella. They cried for a few more minutes before picking up their order for breakfast.

Once they returned to the house, Essie pulled Edward aside. Sliding her hand into Edward's pocket, she tugged out the ring he carried in a small pouch. "I know that the past couple of days have been trying. You want this with Bella. Right?"

"Very much, Essie," Edward breathed. "It's just that she's not ready. I don't know if she'll ever be."

"Well, speaking as her best friend and confidante, I can tell you that she's ready. She's just terrified that you will change. I know you won't. You do, too. James, though, really raked her over the coals. Garrett was your cupid for last Valentine's Day? This year, I'm your girl."

Edward hugged Essie, thrilled to hear that Bella was open to marriage and that he had a partner in crime. He was determined to have his ring on her finger by Valentine's Day.

 **A/N: I love this Esme. She's awesome. Oh, and pictures of the Idaho house are on my blog!**


	23. Chapter 23

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Three**

Unfortunately, things did not work out as they planned. A couple of weeks after they returned from Idaho, Aro contacted Bella and asked her to handle an adoption case in her hometown, Chicago. It was similar to the situation with Eleazar and Carmen D'Amato, but with more kinks. That case with the D'Amatos took over six weeks. This looked like it was going to take even longer. At the beginning of February, Bella flew out of SeaTac and to O'Hare. She moved into a corporate apartment, preparing for at least a two month stay in the city she grew to hate.

Edward came out every couple of weeks, but he never proposed. Bella was working nonstop to win the case for her clients. The ring stayed in his pocket, untouched and at this point, probably will never be used. He loved her and if it was destined for them to just stay as they were, Edward would take it.

Though, Isabella Masen had a certain ring to it.

Upon her return to Seattle, Essie suggested that Edward and Bella go out to Idaho to rekindle the romance. The romance did not need rekindling. They were very affectionate with each other, making love often, but their schedules never coincided for what Essie and Edward had planned for the engagement to end all engagements.

In early April, Edward was working in a house, trying to keep a recent divorcee at bay while he was working with Seth in a kitchen remodel. They were doing demolition and the woman, Jessica, was flirting inappropriately and making both of them very uncomfortable. While taking a break, Edward's cell phone rang. It was Marcus. "Edward Masen," he barked.

"Edward, I need you to come down to Virginia Mason Hospital. Bella collapsed in court today," Marcus prattled. "She said she was dizzy and then she fell to the ground."

"Is she okay?" Edward asked, his eyes widening.

"She's in with the nurse now. But she hasn't been eating a lot and throwing up a great deal," Marcus hissed. "I gave your name as her fiancé. You'll be able to go right back."

 _I'm not her fucking fiancé,_ Edward thought bitterly. He squashed that thought and he told Marcus that he'd be right there. Hanging up the phone, he found Seth and told him he needed to go. After a quick phone call to Garrett to help Seth with demolition, Edward was getting ready to leave. Jessica, however, had other ideas.

"Mr. Masen, I have a few suggestions," Jessica purred, looking up at Edward coyly. "If you want to come into my bedroom?"

"I can't, Ms. Stanley," Edward replied tersely. "I'm needed at the hospital."

"Are you hurt?" Jessica asked, her eyes widening with disingenuous shock.

"No, but my wife passed out while she was in court," Edward said. "She's an attorney. I need to get to her."

"I don't see a ring," Jessica pouted, pressing her fake boobs together.

"I can't wear it while I'm working," Edward lied. "I need to go. My business partner, Garrett, will be here in a few minutes to assist Seth and the rest of the crew with the demo." He smiled tightly, hopping into his truck and breaking every speed law to get to Virginia Mason Medical Center. He parked and ran inside to the emergency department, giving the nurse Bella's name. As Marcus promised, he was ushered directly back to Bella's private room. Thankfully, Marcus was in there with her. Edward was shocked at how sick Bella looked. "My sparrow," he cooed, rushing to her side and picking up her cold hand, careful of the IV tubing.

"I'm okay, Edward," she said, but the fear in her eyes told him otherwise. She was pale, drawn and shivering. Next to her bed was a basin and he could see that she had been throwing up.

"No, you're not. You were fine when you left this morning," Edward said, brushing her messy hair away from her face.

"The wonders of makeup," Bella quipped, giving him a tight smile.

"She's been sick like this for a couple of weeks now," Marcus chimed in.

"Tattle tale," Bella growled. "I'm fine. It's just food poisoning or the flu!"

"If it were food poisoning, you should have gotten better by now and with the flu, you run a fever," Marcus grumbled. Bella rolled her eyes.

"Bella, why didn't you tell me you weren't feeling well?" Edward whispered, sitting down next to her.

"It's not an all-day thing. However, today, I got really woozy when I smelled some woman's perfume and the scent of coffee made my stomach lurch," Bella shuddered. She whimpered, picking up the basin and choking out a fresh wave of vomit. Moaning, she collapsed back on the gurney. Edward took the basin away and wiped her face down.

"Isabella Swan?" called an older man.

"Yeah," Bella replied.

The man walked in, smiling with concern. "I'm Dr. Molina and I was assigned your case. Nurse Mallory told me your symptoms and we ran a few tests. However, before I tell you the results, I have a few questions for you. Are you on birth control?"

"No. My cycle is wonky because of endometriosis and being on birth control makes it worse," Bella answered. "I can't function if I take the pill, really."

"And have you had unprotected sex recently?" Dr. Molina asked.

"Yes," Bella answered, arching a brow at the doctor. "I'm in a committed relationship with Edward, but we're both clean."

"Are you and Edward trying to get pregnant?" Dr. Molina finished, smirking knowingly.

"My doctor in Chicago told me that pregnancy was not feasible with the amount of scarring I have in my body," Bella snapped. "What are you getting at, Dr. Molina?"

"Well, Ms. Swan, after looking over your symptoms and test results, I can tell you that you're pregnant. Based on your hormone levels, about three months pregnant," Dr. Molina beamed. "Congratulations!"

Bella's jaw dropped and she blinked at the doctor. _Pregnant? How can I be pregnant?_ She was flummoxed.

And very, very angry.

"Get the fuck out," Bella hissed, moving from the gurney and working to pull out the IV. This was a practical joke. She surely couldn't be pregnant. Angry, hot tears fell down her face and she struggled to get dressed. She was tugging on her dress pants, not really thinking rationally. She just needed to get out of there.

"Ms. Swan, we'd like to admit you overnight. You're very dehydrated …" Dr. Molina pressed.

"Didn't you hear me? GET! OUT!" Bella screamed, glaring at her doctor and her mind becoming unhinged. She pulled out her IV and she was bleeding, becoming dizzy again.

"Dr. Molina, if you could leave," Edward said calmly, wrapping his arms around his struggling girl. "Give us a few moments?" Bella sobbed, squirming out of Edward's hold as Marcus and Dr. Molina left. Her stomach revolted and she threw up all over the small room, covering her Prada suit jacket and Jimmy Choos that were on a chair in the corner of the examination room. She cried brokenly, falling to her knees. Edward sat down behind her, tentatively reaching for her shoulder. She jerked away. "Love, don't shut me out. I'm here. This is amazing news."

"It's a sick, cruel joke," she cried. "The doctors said I couldn't get pregnant. My body is fucked up."

"It's not, my sparrow. You and me, we created something miraculous. We're going to have a baby," Edward whispered, moving closer to her.

She continued to cry, unable to comprehend what he was saying. She was terrified that she was going to be a horrible mother like her own. She was scared that her body would reject the fetus and she'd miscarry. She was petrified that Edward was going to leave her, taking their baby with him or that he would finally realize that she was fucked up, leaving her for good. Her thoughts were irrational. "You're going to leave me," she whispered.

"What?! Never!" Edward growled, taking his crying, frightened girlfriend into his arms. "Bella, I love you and our baby more than words can express." She gripped his flannel shirt, sniffling and crying. He rocked her gently, uncaring that she was covered in vomit and bleeding all over his jeans. "I'm not going anywhere, Bella. I'm with you, in sickness, health, happiness, sadness and everything in between."

"You are?" Bella asked, her voice tiny and unsure.

"Fuck, baby. Yes!" Edward said, reaching into his pocket. _So much for a huge romantic gesture. We're covered in puke and blood. Why not propose?_ He took out the ring he carried for the past nine months. He revealed to Bella. Even in the fluorescent lights, it sparkled beautifully. "Bella, I love you and I want _everything_ with you. I want to spend the rest of my life adoring you, sharing our hopes and dreams, learning from our mistakes and building a life together. I've had this since September. I wanted to ask you on your birthday, but I was terrified to do it. Then, Garrett proposed to Kate on New Year's Eve. I didn't want to steal their thunder. Valentine's Day was my next option, but with the case weighing on you in Chicago, it didn't seem appropriate. So, now, in a crowded emergency room, covered in puke and blood, I'm asking you a very important question. Will you marry me? Will you be my wife? The mother to my child? My true love? My soul mate? My beautiful sparrow?"

Bella blinked, shocked at Edward's beautiful but heartfelt proposal. Looking into his evergreen eyes, she saw only love, devotion and adoration. Blinking down to the ring, she tentatively reached for it. _Say yes, you idiot_ , she thought to herself. "Yes, Edward," she choked out, her voice rough and tired, but so very happy. Edward's lips quirked up into his beautiful crooked grin. He leaned forward, wanting to kiss her. Bella pressed her hand against his month. "I just spent the past five hours puking. You're not kissing me now."

"Fuck that shit. I'm covered in it," he laughed. "I want to kiss my fiancée." He moved her hand, pressing his mouth to hers and kissing her tenderly. Breaking apart, Edward carried Bella back to the gurney. He slid the engagement ring on her finger, smiling happily when he finally saw it on her hand. "That is never leaving your finger, Mrs. Masen. However, can I get the doctor back in here? I am concerned about you and I want to make sure that you and our little sparrow is healthy."

"Yes," Bella said, biting her lip. "I'm sorry about my …" Her emotional outburst was uncharacteristic of her and she was so embarrassed for how she acted. However, with the amount of hormones running through her body, the adrenaline from her outburst and wrapping her mind around becoming a mother, it sent her brain into a tailspin.

"I get it, love. You heard something you never expected to happen. You were in shock," Edward soothed, brushing her hair back.

"I still am in shock," Bella snorted. "And really, really tired."

"Let me get Dr. Molina," Edward said, getting up from the gurney. Bella looked almost panicked, afraid to be alone. Edward went in search of the kindly doctor, wanting to get back to Bella since she was frazzled. He found Dr. Molina and Marcus speaking just down the hall. Edward briefly told the doctor about Bella's history and apologized for her unusual behavior. Dr. Molina nodded in understanding, but still wanted Bella to be admitted to get rehydrated. Edward explained that she'd need a new IV and a private room. Within a few hours, Bella was safely ensconced in room with a new IV, a clean hospital gown and a tray of very bland food.

Edward stayed with her overnight until they met with an obstetrician, Dr. Myers, who specialized in high-risk pregnancies. As far as the doctor could tell, the baby was healthy and in a good position inside. Because of Bella's age and her scarring from the endometriosis, she would need to take it easier than other moms. Bella asked about restrictions, blushing furiously. Dr. Myers knew that Bella was talking about sex and told her that Edward and Bella could continue having sex, but to keep an eye out for any bleeding or if there was any pain. Edward said that their sex lives weren't as important as the health of the unborn baby.

Bella smacked him. According the ultrasound that Dr. Myers gave her, she was well into her third month and heading into her second trimester. From what she remembered from Essie's pregnancy with Alice, Essie was a horny bitch during the second trimester. Bella was eager to enjoy it.

Edward was eager, too. But, first, he wanted to have Bella as his wife. Now that the ring was on her finger, he wanted to make her Isabella Marie Masen officially.

The sooner, the better.

 **A/N: What do you think of** _ **this**_ **turn of events? Let me know!**


	24. Chapter 24

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Four**

Bella ended up staying in the hospital for two days. She was more dehydrated than anticipated and malnourished because she was throwing up everything she ate. The baby was fine, but was sucking the life out of her. Marcus wanted to put Bella on medical leave until after little sparrow was born. She would still act as a consultant, but would be able to do that from home and she would not step into a courtroom until she was ready.

She put the kibosh on that quickly.

"I'm pregnant. Not handicapped," Bella reasoned.

Marcus said that if she needed time off, he'd gladly give it to her. She did take a week off after her stint in the hospital since she was still weak and dizzy. Edward catered to her, helping her in every way. She was grateful for his doting ways, but felt suffocated by all of the hovering. In addition to Edward's help, Kate hung out when she wasn't in classes. Garrett randomly stopped by, bringing over Bella's favorite foods – which made her nauseous more than anything. Esme and Carlisle even popped in. Bella knew that they were all concerned because of her outburst in the hospital, the fact that her pregnancy was high risk and congratulating both Edward and Bella on their engagement, but she was feeling stifled.

When she was feeling better, she went back into the office and dove headlong into a new case just to get away from the revolving door of well-wishers and overprotective fiancés. At the end of the week, Marcus leaned against the doorjamb of Bella's office. "I'm glad you're feeling better, Swan, but you've got a lot of family members who are concerned about you," Marcus quipped.

"They're the reason why I'm hiding out in here," Bella said, taking off her reading glasses. "I love them all, but they are treating me like I'm made of glass. Yes, I had a dizzy spell and an overemotional reaction to finding out that I'm pregnant. I'm not crazy."

" _Bellisima,_ I know you're not crazy. They know you're not crazy, but they love you. We all do. Right now, you need to take care of you. And if that's having a heart-to-heart with the people in your life right now, then so be it. However, they are all there for you because they want the best for you and your mini sparrow or whatever Edward calls your baby. He called me today."

"Edward?" Bella asked, her brow furrowed.

"Yeah. He's afraid that you don't want to get married," Marcus said, sitting on the corner of Bella's desk.

"What? Of course, I do. I want nothing more than to be his wife, but with everything I have on my plate," Bella argued.

"Bella, I'm saying this as your business partner, your boss and your friend. This doesn't matter. All of this," he gestured to the pile of files on her desk for an overseas adoption, "is small potatoes. I love you like a daughter, Bella. You are an amazing attorney and I'm honored to have you as my partner. Right now, though, you need to be with your family, your fiancé. Until after your mini-penguin is born, you are on medical leave."

"Mini-penguin?" Bella laughed.

"You know what I mean," Marcus snorted, waving his hand. "You need to take care of you and your relationship. You need to marry that wonderful man who proposed to you after you puked all over his shoes."

"It was pretty bad," she cringed.

"If I need you, I'll call you. Aro and Caius are also on board with it, too. You've put your entire career first for almost twelve years. I'm forcing you to be fucking selfish. Put yourself first," Marcus said, arching a brow. "Oh, and you're being paid, too."

"Marcus, that's not right. I shouldn't be paid if I'm not working," Bella argued.

"By law, I'm supposed to pay you while you're on medical leave," Marcus said. "I should know this. I'm a lawyer. And you have over a year of vacation, so you could take _two_ years off before you have to come back."

"But, what about these cases?" Bella asked.

"Your protégé, Bree, is going to step in. You were smart in hiring her," Marcus nodded. "She's _almost_ as good as you. Now, go home. Talk to Edward and plan your wedding."

"Marcus, I don't know what to say," Bella whispered, her eyes watering.

"Say thank you and that I'm going to be the one walking you down the aisle," Marcus laughed, standing up and pulling Bella with him. He hugged her tightly as she sobbed quietly.

"You will be, Marcus," she said, rubbing his back. "Thank you. For everything."

"Anything for you, _Bellisima,_ " Marcus said, kissing her hair. "Call if you need anything. I love you."

"Love you, too, Marcus," she replied, wiping her cheeks. "Tell Bree not to mess up my desk or my reputation."

"She's getting your old office, and she respects you too much to fuck with your reputation," Marcus quipped. He kissed her cheek, leaving her to pack up her belongings before hopping into her car, driving home. She decided to make Edward's favorite meal and have a discussion with him, putting his mind at ease. She loved him so much and hated that her behavior made him question her desire to get married.

Edward walked in a little after five, his clothes dusty and his hair covered in wood shavings. He looked deliciously rough and sexy as sin. "You are a mess," Bella said from her spot in the kitchen.

"Holy fuck!" he barked, his hand flying to his chest. "You're home!"

"Yeah," Bella blushed. "And you're still a mess. What were you doing? Having a fight with a sander?"

"Pretty much, yeah," Edward snickered. "It smells delicious in here."

"I made your favorite," Bella smiled. "I wanted to spoil you. After everything that's happened in the past two weeks, you deserve it. I kind of suck."

"You do not suck," Edward challenged.

"I do. But, we'll talk about it over dinner. Why don't you go take a shower and by the time you're done, dinner will be ready. Okay?" Bella whispered, her face flaming. Edward nodded, walking to her and brushing his lips with hers before darting up to the master bathroom to shower. About twenty minutes later, Edward came downstairs wearing a pair of sleep pants and t-shirt, his feet bare. He slid behind his fiancée, kissing her neck as she worked to mix together the pasta and veggies for the stir fry that she made for them. His hands rested on her belly, cupping the slight roundness that it had acquired with their growing little sparrow.

"This smells absolutely scrumptious, Bella. Thank you for cooking," Edward said, pulling her earlobe between his teeth. "I know how tired you get after work. I could have cooked."

"I wanted to. I've been …" she trailed off. "I'm sorry."

"Why are you apologizing?" Edward asked, confused.

"Let me get the food on the table and we'll talk, baby. Okay?" Bella said, turning in his arms and kissing him lovingly. Edward stepped back and grabbed some juice for Bella and a beer for himself. Bella carried the large bowl to the table, setting it between them. They made their dishes, but Bella just stared at her pile of spaghetti. "Edward, I'm sorry. So sorry. You've been nothing but wonderful to me and I've been …"

"Bella, I get it," Edward said.

"No. Please, let me finish," Bella said, taking his hand. "I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop. I trust you, implicitly, but I've been hurt so much in my life that I still am waiting for something to happen. And that something, right now, is me trying to sabotage our happily ever after. My mom left when I was young in the care of my father. He doted on me and loved me. When he died, I died a little bit, too. Then, I met James and I thought I had someone to fill that void that was left with the death of my father. At first, he was amazing but he changed when he found out I couldn't have children. The void returned, ten-fold. We tried, fruitlessly, to have children, but it only caused a rift between us and obviously, we got divorced and James went a little crazy.

"When I met you and Garrett, the void went away. I felt loved, protected and cherished for the first time since the death of my father," Bella murmured. "With James' betrayal, I threw it away callously. You forgave me and we finally became a couple. I've been so happy, Edward. I love you so much and I can't imagine my life without you. I'm just terrified about something happening. I don't want to lose you. I don't want to lose our baby. I know that you called Marcus and that you're afraid that I don't love you and that I don't want to get married, but I felt overwhelmed with everything going on. Plus, the revolving door of 'babysitters' made me feel self-conscious and honestly, stifled. I never had so many people care."

"They care because they love you, my sparrow," Edward said, threading his fingers with hers. "And I'm sorry about calling Marcus, but I wanted to make sure that you were taking care of yourself while you were at work. Seeing you in the hospital terrified me, love."

"It terrified me, too," Bella deadpanned. "Throwing up that much and not knowing why? Ugh!"

"So, you do still want to marry me?" Edward asked, his eyes filled with trepidation. "I didn't ask you because of just the baby. I asked you because I want forever with you, Bella. You're _it_ for me."

"Even with my crazy?" Bella quipped, shaking her head.

"Even with your crazy, but would you consider talking to someone?" Edward asked. "I saw a therapist after my mom died and I continue to talk to someone when I'm having a hard time. I go about once every six months."

"I don't want to go on medication," Bella said, putting her hand on her belly.

"No. I go to a therapist," Edward chuckled, gently tugging on Bella's arm. She got up and sat on Edward's lap. She snuggled in his arms. He picked up her hand, running his thumb over her engagement ring. "They can't prescribe medications. They only offer a sympathetic ear, give suggestions and coping mechanisms."

"Do you have the number?" Bella asked, looking up into her fiancé's eyes.

"I think you'll do well with Michele, my therapist's wife. I'll give you the number before we go to bed, my love," Edward smiled, kissing her nose. "Thank you for being open to that."

"I've buried a lot of my feelings and with the raging hormones, the block is starting to fall apart," Bella snorted, humorlessly. She brushed her lips with his before broaching her next topic. "Now, in regard to getting married. I don't want a long engagement. I want to be your wife."

"Don't you want a huge wedding? I mean, most women want the poufy dress and the whole nine yards," Edward sputtered.

"I did that for my first wedding. It was … _ugh,_ not something that I want to repeat. It was a three-ring circus. I want something small in front of our friends and family, declaring our love for each other," Bella said. "I think that getting married in Idaho would be perfect."

"Really?" Edward asked, a beautiful crooked smile gracing his features. "When?"

"I think that with the help of Essie and Alice, I can pull it together in a month," Bella nodded.

"But what about work?"

"Marcus put me on medical leave. He said I needed to take care of me and of course, you," she smiled, her fingers tracing down Edward's slightly scruffy cheek. "With everything that I'm contending with, I think it's for the best. I only went back to work to avoid the babysitters. I know it wasn't very healthy, but it made sense at the time."

"So, let me get this straight. You're on medical leave until little sparrow is born?"

"And even for up to a year afterward. I can use my vacation time," Bella said, pressing her hand to still somewhat flat tummy.

Edward lay his hand over hers, massaging her stomach. "Mommy is going to take some time off, little sparrow. Daddy is very, very happy. I love you, little one," he cooed. Bella let out a sob, overwhelmed with emotion at hearing Edward talk to their baby. "Shit, don't cry, Bella."

"You are just too fucking perfect," Bella sniffled, wiping her nose and throwing her arms around his neck. She continued to cry, happy to have such a wonderful man. Edward held her, rocking her gently until she calmed down. "Gah! I can't handle these emotional moments. I'm giving myself whiplash."

"Regardless, I love you and our little miracle," Edward said, wiping her face of her tears. "I know that it's a lot, but we can get through this. Once we do, we'll be a stronger couple because of it."

"Yeah?" Bella asked, biting her lip.

"We moved past the situation with James and we've been amazing since that. Adding our little sparrow into the mix will be easy," Edward quipped. "One thing I know for sure is that I can't wait until you're my wife, Bella."

"Hmmm, me neither," Bella smiled. "I love you, Edward. I am sorry …"

"No more apologies," Edward chided. "In a month's time, we'll be husband and wife, parents to our little sparrow."

"I can't wait," Bella beamed. Her stomach snarled and she blushed. "Oh, my. I'm sorry."

"Let me feed my sparrows. You're baking a human in there. You need to keep your strength up, Mrs. Masen," Edward quipped. Bella nodded and they ate their dinner, but Edward's mind drifted to the perfect day when Bella would officially be his.

 **A/N: I really want to clone this Edward. He's all sorts of awesome.**


	25. Chapter 25

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Five**

With Essie's help, Bella planned the perfect wedding for her and Edward. It was going to be on the land of their Idaho house under the stars in late May. The decorations were going to be elegantly rustic with a sparkly flare. The wedding was going to be attended by a small number of people, including all of the Volturi brothers, their wives, Edward's father and his new girlfriend, and all of the close friends that Bella had made in Seattle. Even the D'Amatos, the couple she helped with their adoption of their son in New York City, were going to be in attendance.

Today, Bella was at her final fitting for her wedding gown. She didn't want to get a traditional gown, since she had already been married and was pregnant with Edward's baby. However, after much convincing, Essie had her try on a beautiful lace, strapless dress. It was sleek, elegant and perfect for their wedding. With the empire waist, it had enough room for her growing belly, too. Being only four months along, her belly was not too large. She was only obviously pregnant when she was naked. Edward loved to caress her stomach, kissing it often when they showered.

After the fitting, Bella was going to fly out to Idaho with Essie and Kate to ready the house. Edward was having his bachelor party with Garrett and a few of their friends before driving out the following day in Bella's Land Rover.

They arrived in Sun Valley a little after six at night, settling into the house. Bella ordered pizza, not wanting to go grocery shopping since she was exhausted from getting up early for the fitting and the stress of traveling. Sitting on the porch, Essie and Kate were drinking some merlot while Bella sipped some grape juice. "In three days, you'll be Mrs. Isabella Masen," Kate smiled. "Can you believe it?"

"I can't wait," Bella said, swiping another piece of pizza. "I never thought I'd ever get married again, but now? I am anxious for Edward to be my husband. For us to start this new chapter in our lives. How are your wedding plans coming, Kate?"

"Good. Excellent, really. Everything is scheduled for next summer. I'll be done with school by then," Kate answered.

"Why are you waiting so long?" Essie asked, topping off their wine glasses. "By the time you get married, it'll be over two years of an engagement."

"Garrett is my forever. I know that. He knows that. We just want to make sure that it's for certain. I'm moving in with him once my lease is up in a month. He purchased a small home in Fremont. He's doing some renovations and remodeling before he moves in while he's still in his apartment," Kate explained.

"Garrett showed me the house. It's this cute little craftsman on 50th street. I'm helping him with the interior design," Essie said. "It'll be a combination of the craftsman feel with modern touches."

"I saw the sketches, Es. They are beautiful," Kate swooned.

"It's the least I can do for my go-to carpenter," Essie snickered. "Garrett has built some really amazing pieces for homes that I worked in."

"Well, be forewarned. Garrett can't cook," Bella chortled. "The man can burn water."

"I know. I tried to teach him how to make Totino's pizza rolls. He even burnt those," Kate laughed. "The man is hapless in the kitchen, but so good with his hands." She waggled her brows and shot Bella a wink. Bella clinked her grape juice with Kate's wine glass, well aware of what she meant. After packing up the pizza, all of the women went to bed. The next day would start early with the arrival of various deliveries for the wedding.

In Seattle, Edward, Garrett, Marcus, Carlisle and Jacob were at Garrett's new home, sitting on the back porch and smoking cigars. They had some fine cognac, as well, sitting around a blazing fire in the pit in his yard. "To Edward's last night of freedom!" Garrett bellowed, holding up his snifter.

"Thank you for not dragging me to a strip club," Edward snorted, sipping his cognac. "The only woman I want to see naked is Bella."

"What? Fake tits don't do it for you?" Jacob snickered.

"Ah, no," Edward laughed. "I like them real, thank you very much."

"Well, I know if I went to a strip club, my balls would no longer be attached to my body," Marcus snickered.

"Me, too," Carlisle replied, clinking his glass with Marcus. "What are you and Bella doing for a honeymoon?"

"We're spending the week in Sun Valley," Edward replied. "With Bella being pregnant, we don't want to go anywhere too far. I was nervous enough with her flying out this morning. Let alone a longer flight. You know?"

"I certainly hope you take her someplace tropical after she's had my godson," Garrett said, blowing smoke circles. "You two deserve a tropical vacay."

"After we have our baby, whether it be a boy or a girl, I may take her on a tropical vacation, but that's up to her," Edward explained. "And who said you're the god father to my child?"

"Um, the beautiful and brilliant Bella, you douche face," Garrett laughed. "She made a promise when I got you two lovebirds together that your first born would be named after me."

"You're an idiot, Garrett," Edward laughed, tossing a corn chip at his best friend.

"Nah, I'm not. I'm awesome," Garrett retorted, catching the chip in his mouth. "But, I'm happy for you two. Just think, in three days, you'll be married. You'll have an old ball and chain. Are you ready?"

"I'm more than ready. You have the rings?" Edward asked.

"You gave me the rings?" Garrett asked, his eyes wide with shock. Edward's heart plummeted, making his face pale and turn a sickly green color. "Shit, Edward. I'm kidding. I've got your wedding rings."

"Don't make me kick your ass, Keyes," Edward snarled. "You said you wouldn't fuck up being my best man."

"I won't. I promise. I am sorry," Garrett said sincerely. "Now, let's just enjoy your last night of freedom."

"I'm away from my fiancée. I won't be enjoying it," Edward said.

"Well, we can at least get you drunk so you can just pass out," Carlisle suggested. "You'll be too blitzed to even miss her!"

"Strangely, that sounds somewhat appealing," Edward laughed. "Fill me up!"

 **A/N: Pictures of the Idaho house are on my blog, along with ideas for the décor for their wedding, Bella's dress, Edward's ring and Bella's ring. Leave me some!**


	26. Chapter 26

**We're in the third and final installment in the _Renovations_ trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Six**

The moment had finally arrived. Edward and Bella's wedding day. They both woke up, being separated by their wedding party. Edward was getting ready in the office of the house while Essie had commandeered the master bedroom for her and Bella. It was undoubtedly going to be an emotional day. Bella was missing her father desperately and saddened that her mother wouldn't come to her wedding. Not that her mother's response surprised her. Renee Higginbotham was selfish woman, never caring about her daughter's needs. She did send a sizable check and a card, but said that she couldn't be pulled away from her home in Jacksonville, Florida.

Edward was missing his mother, wishing that she could see her only son get married. Edward's father was in attendance and acted like the father of the groom should, but there was still a distance between the two men. Edward was happy that his dad made it out to Idaho to see him get married, but not having his mom there was bittersweet.

"Bella, it's almost time," Essie said while she put on the lace veil that went with her best friend's dress. "Are you ready?"

"More than ready," she said, getting up from her seat. She smoothed out her dress and picked up her bouquet. It was a beautiful combination of peach, white and green flowers. Essie's dress was a taupe color, reaching her knees. The wedding was elegantly rustic and a perfect combination of Edward and Bella's personalities.

There was a knock at the door. Essie opened it up, finding a very dapper looking Marcus standing outside. "Ready to do your father of the bride duties?" Essie quipped.

"Definitely, but I would like a few moments with Bella," Marcus said. Essie nodded, kissing Marcus's cheek and ducking out of the room. " _Bellisima,_ you look absolutely radiant."

"Thank you, Marcus," Bella blushed. "Though, this morning I was more green than anything."

"You couldn't tell," Marcus laughed. "I know that I'm stepping in, filling in for your father. I can't ever replace him. I knew of Charlie Swan and I knew that he was an amazing man, loving dad and one hell of an attorney. I'm honored to know and love his daughter like one of my own children." He reached into his suit jacket, pulling out a rather large black box. "This was my grandmother's. She wore it on her wedding day. I wanted you to have it; to wear it today when you married Edward."

"Marcus …" Bella chastised.

"No. You can't say you won't accept it," Marcus snickered, opening up the box. Inside was a beautiful diamond and pearl necklace. It was perfect for the wedding. The diamonds were embedded in white gold flowers with the pearls hanging from the gold portions of the necklace. Marcus removed it from the box, clasping it around Bella's neck. Guiding her to the mirror in the master bedroom, he stood next to her. Bella bit back tears, seeing the happy woman on the arm of her surrogate father figure. Marcus squeezed her hand. "Let's get you hitched, Mrs. Masen."

"Don't let me fall," Bella whispered as they walked down the stairs toward the backyard where the ceremony, altar and reception was being held. Essie was waiting for them in the kitchen. She hugged Marcus and Bella before slipping out of the door, giving the cue for the string quartet. They played popular music and were currently playing Edward and Bella's favorite song, Thinking Out Loud by Ed Sheeran. Once Essie reached the front, standing across from Edward, Marcus and Bella began their slow descent down the stairs of the back porch and across the warm green grass. Bella kept her eyes on the ground in front of her. She knew once she saw Edward, she'd want to run into his arms and kiss him stupid.

Arriving at the altar, Marcus placed Bella's hand into Edward's. She blinked up, seeing her handsome soon-to-be husband smiling at her with tears in his verdant eyes. His suit was a deep charcoal grey with a light grey waist coat underneath. He didn't wear a tie since the wedding was more casual than anything. The Justice of the Peace began the ceremony and within twenty minutes, the life-changing words, "You may now kiss your bride," were said.

Edward took Bella's face in his hands, brushing his lips with hers and gliding his tongue inside of her sweet mouth. His arms banded around her waist while Bella's fingers tangled in Edward's hair as they lost themselves in their first kiss as Edward and Isabella Masen. It wasn't until Garrett quipped about breaking out the hose that the new Mr. and Mrs. Masen broke apart, panting heavily.

For a few hours, the photographer took pictures of the bride and groom, along with their bridal parties and families. While the pictures were being taken, the caterer set up the buffet and the altar was removed, only to be replaced by a makeshift dance floor and various tables set up all around the yard. The sun dipped below the horizon and various twinkle lights lit up the backyard, giving their reception a magical feel. Jasper, Alice's boyfriend, acted as the DJ and he did an amazing job, playing a great combination of newer music and old favorites.

Around midnight, everyone began to leave and Edward was anxious to make love to his new wife. They had decided that they would take some time off while Bella got used to being pregnant. Before Bella left for Idaho, she went to her doctor to see if everything was still okay for them to make love. Dr. Myers said that as long as they took it easy, little sparrow would be okay.

Edward and Bella just couldn't wait.

 **A/N: Wasn't that just beautiful? Pictures of their wedding are on my blog. Link for that is on my profile. You can also find me on Facebook: Tufano79's Twilight Fanfiction Appreciation and twitter: tufano79. Leave me some!**

 **Sorry about not updating on Wednesday. I was sicker than a dog, running a high fever and unable to stay awake for more than an hour at a time. *Snorts* I hope this makes up for it! :D**


	27. Chapter 27

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Up in their bedroom, all remnants of Essie's impromptu salon had been removed. Their bedding had been changed and was now a stark white with mosquito netting all around it. The lights were dim, with twinkle lights around the posts of their king-sized bed. Bella was anxious. From Edward's fidgeting, he was too.

"I'm shaking," Bella said, showing her husband the slight tremor in her hands. "Why am I shaking?"

Edward chuckled, taking her tiny hands into his own. "It's like we're virgins again."

"I hate to break it to you. I'm carrying your baby. I'm not a virgin," Bella snickered. Edward laughed, leaning down to kiss his wife's sweet mouth. Breaking apart, Bella stepped closer to him. "Is it because I'm afraid something is going to happen to little sparrow?"

"Maybe that's it. If you don't want to …" he trailed off.

"I do. So much. I missed feeling you inside of me, Edward," Bella purred, unbuttoning his waist coat. Her wanton, breathy voice broke their fear and Edward pressed his mouth to hers. Shirking his suit jacket, he took her flushed face into his hands and guided them to the bed. He sat down, making it easier for them to kiss each other hungrily. Bella made quick work of his shirt and pushed it over his broad, strong shoulders. Once he was free of his shirt, Edward pulled her between his legs and he massaged her shoulders, moving his hands to her ass.

"You were so beautiful today, Mrs. Masen," he growled against the soft skin of her neck. "Like a gorgeous, ethereal angel." He ran his fingers down the zipper of her lacy, white wedding gown. Removing his lips from her skin, he smiled crookedly. His fingertips traveled along the bodice of Bella's dress, making her pale skin erupt in gooseflesh. He looked at her, his eyes filled with desire. "I want to make love to my wife, Bella."

"Please," she whispered, her fingers traveling down his midline. Edward shuddered, his eyes rolling back in his head. With a sigh, he kissed her deeply and unzipped her gorgeous wedding gown, allowing it to fall onto the ground in a heap of white lace. Bella stood between Edward's thighs in a pair of lacy nude panties. She chose not to wear a bra since the dress had cups sewn into it. Nestled between her hips was a tiny bump of their growing little sparrow. Edward's fingers traveled down her sides before cupping her bump, touching their baby. He stood up, picking up his wife and carrying her to the bed. Laying her on the mound of pillows, he quickly removed his pants, but left on his boxer briefs. He moved so he was hovering over his wife. Bella smiled softly at her new husband. "I love you, Edward."

"I adore you, my sparrow," Edward replied, kissing her sweetly before making the trek down her body.

He lavished her breasts with attention, tasting her soft skin. With each pass of his tongue and teeth, Bella's panties filled with her need, drenching her panties. Kissing down her body, he removed her now ruined underwear and he dove in to feast on her bare, soaked pussy. His attention between her legs was teasing and erotic, bringing her close to release before backing off. Her arousal spilled out of her, coating the tops of her thighs and soaking the bedspread beneath her still lithe, but sexy body. Sliding his tongue inside of her, Edward moaned when he tasted her sweetness. He growled as he feasted from her, devouring every inch of her pussy. With a guttural scream, Bella came and her hands gripped Edward's disheveled hair.

Her arms and legs collapsing onto the bed, Bella tried to calm her rapidly beating heart. Edward crawled back up, grinning like a cat who got the cream. He did, both literally and figuratively. "Give me a minute and I'll return the favor," Bella panted out. "What were you doing down there? It felt fucking amazing."

"Nothing too different, but Carlisle said that a woman's body is more receptive when she's pregnant. What you were feeling was probably the increase in the hormones in your blood stream. It made your orgasm more intense," Edward said, his hand rubbing her slight baby bump. His lips nuzzled her neck. Bella shuddered, desperately needing him inside of her body. "Do you want your husband, Mrs. Masen?"

"I do. I really wanted to …" she murmured, her hand reaching for his cock.

"With our sexbargo, I don't think I'd be able to fend it off if your mouth was on my dick, love. I want to be inside you when I come," he purred. He sat them both up and positioned Bella over his hips. "You're in charge, Bella."

"Really?" she smirked. "Did you bring the lube?"

"I did, but I want the first time we make love as husband and wife to be regular sex," Edward said, grasping his cock and running it through her drenched folds. "I'll reclaim your ass before the end of our honeymoon, Mrs. Masen."

"I'll hold you to that," Bella replied, sliding down his length. Neither of them moved for a moment. They just stared into each other's eyes as Bella got used to being filled by his hardness and Edward remembered how amazing it felt being inside of his love. Rolling her hips, Bella began to move around him. He was so deep, nestled inside her wet, warm, tight pussy. He sat up, holding her tightly with his fingers grazing her ass while she rocked her body over his. Their words were quiet and filled with adoration, murmuring promises of devotion and unending love.

Never in all of her life had Bella felt this way. When she was with James, it was more like a business transaction and being a trophy wife. When she was with both Edward and Garrett, she felt their love, but it was more about being as kinky as possible than anything else. When it was just Edward, Bella felt his love, but something about their lovemaking tonight was _more_. Her guess was that it was their wedding night.

Their orgasms were quiet, but powerful, making their bones rattle. Edward whispered his love for both Bella and their little sparrow, promising to be everything a wonderful husband and a devoted father should be. Hearing his promises made her cry and her heart nearly burst at the vision of absolute joy on Edward's face as he said it. After they made love, Edward carried her to the bathroom and they took a shower, washing each other before going back to bed and sleeping together as husband and wife, their love and happiness rejuvenated, renovated and restored.

 **A/N: And that was the last regular chapter. Up next will be the epilogue. Thank you, everyone, for following me on this journey. Hugs and love to all of you!**


	28. Epilogue

**We're in the third and final installment in the** _ **Renovations**_ **trilogy. I'm happy for those of you who stuck with me throughout all of this. This was a challenge to write, but it helped me grow as an author. I hope you see that, too. Now, the story will update on Wednesdays and Sundays, with teasers on Mondays and Fridays. It's pre-written and complete. Thank you to Christina Downs for her help with this – guiding me with suggestions for the story, editing and just being a sounding board for this journey – you rock, girlie! MWAH!**

 **Chapter Twenty-Eight: Epilogue**

 _ **Seven Months Later …**_

"Why am I out with you buying Kate's wedding ring? I though you two weren't getting married until next summer," Bella grumbled, waddling in the jewelry store. She was massaging her back. It had been hurting since she woke up this morning. "Garrett, talk to me."

"Shit," Garrett grumbled, turning to look at his best friend's heavily pregnant wife. "Pretty girl, you should probably sit down."

"If I sit down, I won't be able to get up. Spill it, mister," Bella griped, glaring at Garrett.

"So, Kate got sick about two months ago. She had to go on antibiotics. And well, um, antibiotics made her birth control not work," Garrett said, his ears turning a bright red. "She's six weeks pregnant. We're getting married in Lake Tahoe on New Year's Eve. I wanted to fly to Vegas, but Kate still wanted a ceremony and her family there. She hasn't told them about the baby since her dad would probably castrate me with a rusty spork, but she'll be small enough to hide her baby bump. You know? Kind of like you and Edward."

"You could tell I was pregnant, you moron," Bella snorted.

"Now, you can," Garrett snickered, putting his hand on her very swollen belly. "At your wedding, it was barely noticeable." She harrumphed. "Seriously, pretty girl. I need your help. You know what I got Kate for her engagement ring. I have to find a perfect wedding band! She's freaking out that everything has to be perfect since it's coming together so quickly!"

"Come on, you dork," Bella said, moving toward the diamond bands. "And congratulations on becoming a dad."

"It's scaring the shit out of me," Garrett gulped. "I never thought I'd be someone's dad. You know? Now, here I am, getting married and going to be a father. Fuck."

"That's what got you into trouble in the first place," Bella deadpanned, smiling at the sales woman. "He needs to see wedding bands for his fiancée. White gold or platinum, please?" Bella gripped the glass display, whimpering quietly. "Do you have a chair or a stool I can sit on? My back is killing me."

"Of course," said the sales woman. "How far along are you?"

"I'm about ready to pop," Bella grumbled. "My actual due date is next week, but I think I'm going to go sooner. I was happily enjoying spending time on my couch when this one needed to get a wedding ring for his fiancée." She grimaced as another twinge spread throughout her back. "Let's get this done so I can go back to my couch and sit on my heating pad."

"You heard the lady," Garrett snickered, helping Bella onto the proffered stool. It didn't take long after Garrett described the engagement ring. After a half hour, the ring was ordered but Bella's back pain was getting worse. She couldn't get up from her seat. "Bella, do you want me to call Edward?"

"I don't know," she whimpered, shifting uncomfortably on the stool.

"You could be experiencing back labor. With my second baby, I had the worst backache," the sales woman explained. Bella moaned when another wave of pain settled over her back. "I'm going to call an ambulance. You look like you're in a great deal of pain."

"No, just give me a minute," Bella said, gripping Garrett's arm. Using him, she forced herself to stand, but there was a gush of amniotic fluid that spilled onto the carpet of the jewelry store. "Oh, shit!"

"You're right!" Garrett screamed, seeing the puddle between Bella's legs. "Call that ambulance. I'm so sorry!"

"Lay her down," the sales woman ordered. Garrett helped Bella onto the floor and called Edward. Bella was in a lot of pain and very, very scared. Garrett held Bella's hand while they waited for the ambulance to arrive. Bella spoke to Edward on Garrett's Bluetooth headset. He was at a site in Bellevue and was driving to the hospital. They hung up with the paramedics arrived. Loading Bella up into the ambulance, she and Garrett were driven to Virginia Mason Medical Center.

"Crap!" Garrett grumbled. "I left Kate's ring at the store!"

"I'm certain the sales lady will keep it for you," Bella panted. "Oh, FUCK! Is labor supposed to hurt this much? As soon as I get to the damn hospital, I want drugs!"

"You may not have time for that, Mrs. Masen," said the female paramedic by Bella's feet. "You're about nine centimeters dilated and fully effaced."

"WHAT?!"

"We're pulling in!" barked the driver of the ambulance.

With a halt, the doors were opened and the gurney was pushed into the emergency room. Edward was already there, speaking with Dr. Myers who was waiting for them. The paramedics prattled off the information as they pushed the gurney into a trauma room. Garrett was forced outside while Edward went into the trauma room with Dr. Myers and the medical staff. With a cursory examination, Dr. Myers pulled on a gown. "Bella, your baby is well on the way. On the next contraction, you're going to have to push!"

"But, I wanted drugs!" Bella wailed as they removed her clothing from the waist down and covering her with a blanket. They put Edward in a surgical gown. He was dazed, but trying to be strong for his wife. "Edward, please?! I need something."

"Bella, you are so strong. You can do this," he whispered, taking her hand.

"Dr. Myers, there's another contraction coming," barked a nurse.

"Okay, Bella. PUSH!" Dr. Myers ordered. Bella gripped Edward's hand, bearing down and pushing with everything in her. They did that a few more times before Bella passed the head of their baby. Dr. Myers cleaned out the mouth and nose. With the next contraction, she pushed again and soon the sounds of a screaming infant filled the room. "It's a boy!"

"A boy!" Edward smiled, looking over at his wife. However, her eyes were closed and her face was pale. "Dr. Myers! Something's wrong!" Dr. Myers quickly cut the umbilical cord, checking Bella's vitals. She was crashing.

"Edward, go with your son," Dr. Myers ordered.

"No! I want to stay with her," Edward growled.

"Edward, your wife is crashing," Dr. Myers explained. "The damage from her endometriosis is causing her to hemorrhage. Take care of your son. I'll take care of your wife." Edward was torn. What should have the happiest moment of his life was now quickly turning into the saddest. "Your son needs you."

Edward blinked back tears, walking over to Bella. He kissed her temple. "I love you, Mrs. Masen. You fucking fight for me. For us!" he growled against her head. With a broken sob, he turned and went into an adjacent room where they were cleaning up their baby boy. Bella's gurney was wheeled out of the trauma room and to the surgery suites on the second floor. The nurses explained that he was perfectly healthy. Sitting him down on a rocker brought down from the labor and delivery ward, the squirming bundle was placed in Edward's arms. He looked at the perfect face of his son, seeing the Bella almost immediately. Knowing that she was fighting for her life in the next room made him cry like a baby, clinging to his son like he was going to disappear.

The nurses let in Garrett who was waiting in the lounge. He saw his best friend crying as he rocked his child and his heart shattered. "Bella? Is she alright?" Garrett asked. Edward couldn't respond. He just shook his head. "She's not …"

"No," Edward whispered brokenly. "She's in surgery. She was crashing, Gar. She could …"

"She won't. She has too much to fight for. Too much to live for," Garrett encouraged. "Why don't you introduce me to my godchild?"

"He doesn't have a name yet," Edward said, showing Garrett his baby.

"It's Garrett! Duh," Garrett snickered.

"Don't hold your breath, Gar," Edward quipped back, running his finger down his son's soft cheek. "Do you want to hold him?"

"You keep him. I don't want to fumble him like a football," Garrett said, sitting down on a stool. "You need him as much as he needs you. Do you want me to call your dad?"

"Yeah. And all of Bella's bosses. Essie, too," Edward said, settling back in the rocker.

"I will, Ed." He got up, kissing Edward's temple. "I love you, brother. She'll get through this."

"I love you, too, Garrett," Edward said, smiling up at his friend, but it wasn't his usual Edwardian smile. Garrett left and he made all of the necessary calls. Edward stayed in the other trauma room until they needed it for a house fire. Loading up the baby into a crib, they went up to the maternity ward. Once Bella was out of recovery, they'd set her up in one of the private suites in the ward.

Dr. Myers found Edward in the nursery, holding his son. He hadn't let him go except when they carried him up to the ward. He was clinging to the last bit of Bella he could if she had died. "Edward?" called Dr. Myers. He looked up, seeing the bedraggled doctor. "Why don't you put him down?"

"No. He's the only thing keeping me from losing my shit," Edward said, feeding his son. "Did she make it?"

"She did," Dr. Myers said, sitting down across from him. "She lost a lot of blood and had to have several transfusions. However, the scarring to her uterus from the endometriosis caused the bleeding and we did everything we could."

"What are you saying, Dr. Myers?" Edward asked.

"If we didn't act quickly, your wife could have died. We removed her uterus to stop her from bleeding out. She had a hysterectomy," Dr. Myers explained. "She will never be able to have children, naturally, again."

"He was a miracle. We were lucky to have him in the first place," Edward murmured, moving his baby onto his shoulder and burping him. "Will she be okay? I mean, there's no other damage?"

"She may need another blood transfusion, but she will make a complete recovery," Dr. Myers said. "We'll bring her down to room 702 in about an hour. She's still sedated from the surgery. We're going to keep her and your little one for a couple of days, okay?"

A few hours later, Bella was rolled into her suite. She was still deathly pale, but she was alive. The monitor above her head indicated that her heart was pumping and that she was okay. Their son stayed in the nursery while Edward waited for Bella to wake up. He clutched her cold hand, praying for her to open her eyes. Garrett sent a text, explaining that Essie and Carlisle were down in Seattle and would check on them tomorrow. Marcus sent his love and would also come by at some point. He also explained that Aro and Caius would be flying out in a day or two to see Bella and their newest addition. The biggest shocker was the news from Edward's father. He was waiting in the waiting room. After talking to the nurse, asking her to watch over Bella, Edward went out into the waiting room to see his father.

"Dad?"

"Edward," Edward Masen Senior smiled. "Garrett called me and told me about the scare you had with your Bella. She's alright?"

"She will be. I'm surprised you're here," Edward said, arching a brow. "What happened with Regina?"

"We didn't work out. She was a gold digger," he growled. "I'm done with all of that. I wanted to see my son and my grandchild. I took the first flight I could. I came here once I landed." He gestured to his luggage in the corner. "I figured I could help out."

Edward looked at his father dubiously. "Dad, since Mom died, you've kept me at arm's length. Why the sudden change of heart?" he asked.

"Edward, I know I screwed up. I love you very much and I've done a piss-poor job of showing it," Edward Sr. said. "To be honest, I'm moving out here to be closer to you. I'm not getting any younger and I want to enjoy my time with my son, his wife and my grandchild. I want to make it up to you. I know I have a lot of ass-kissing to do, but let me start by being here for you when you bring home your son."

"We'll see," Edward said. "Do you have a place to stay?"

"I was going to go to a hotel."

"Nonsense. Why don't you take my truck and go back to our house? It's late and I won't be home until my wife and son are going home. The code for the alarm is 1918. There's a guest bedroom in the basement with an adjoining bathroom. Help yourself to whatever you want in the fridge." Edward handed his father his car keys.

"Okay. I will. Thank you, Edward," Edward Senior smiled. "And congratulations, Dad."

"Thank you," Edward blushed. In a shocking display of affection, Edward Senior hugged his son, kissing his cheek. Without a word, he scuttled out of the waiting room and into the elevator.

Walking back to the suite, Edward went back to his vigil of watching over his sleeping wife only to drift off a few moments later. When he did wake up, he felt the soft caresses of Bella's fingers in his hair and her sleepy eyes looking down at him. He gently kissed her, murmuring that he loved her so much. Bella, confused, asked what had happened after she gave birth. Edward gave her the brief run-down, trying to keep his emotions at bay. A few tears spilled onto his cheeks, but it was understandable. When Bella asked to their baby, he eagerly went to the nursery and got their son.

Nothing prepared Edward for seeing the love of his life hold his son. She cried quietly, checking every inch of his little body and then holding him close to her chest. The bond between the two of them was palpable and their love was undeniable. As the sun rose and filled the room with its warming rays, the new family drifted off to sleep.

The next couple of days was spent with people coming in and out of the maternity ward. Andrew Charles Masen was definitely going to be spoiled, but in the best way possible. Bella did keep her word about naming him after Garrett, but instead of his first name, she adopted his middle name of Andrew. Charles was for Bella's father, whom she missed very much.

Upon their return to the house, Edward's father proved to be a great deal of help. Bella couldn't do much due to her healing incision from her surgery. Edward Masen Senior doted on his new grandson and loved up on his daughter-in-law. Bella found another surrogate father in Edward's dad and when he announced that he purchased a home in the same neighborhood, she was thrilled for both her son and for her husband.

The week before Christmas, Bella and Edward had the christening for little Andrew. Neither of them was overly religious, but it seemed like the right thing to do. Garrett was Andrew's godfather and Essie was his godmother. Edward and Bella held each other's hands as their miracle was christened by the priest in the eyes of God and their families.

"I never truly believed in all of this stuff, but I prayed when you had Andrew," Edward whispered, his fingers weaving in hers. "I was so scared that I had lost you."

"I think you did. I felt disconnected to my body," Bella murmured. "I couldn't give up. I refused to give up. I wanted to meet my baby. I wanted to share everything with you and him. I love you both so much. I'm sorry that I can't give you any more babies, though."

"Andrew is more than enough, my sparrow," Edward said, cupping her chin and staring into her eyes. "You are more than enough. I love you so much and nothing will ever change that." He kissed her tenderly before turning back to Garrett and Essie. The priest finished his ceremony and they went to a nearby Italian restaurant for the celebration of Andrew's christening.

Two weeks later, another miracle occurred. Garrett and Kate got married in beautiful Lake Tahoe as the fireworks went off on New Year's Eve. Edward and Bella, as they held the little ring-bearer, watched as Mr. and Mrs. Keyes shared their first kiss. Their relationships had now come full circle. After being under construction, their relationship had been completely renovated from top to bottom, restoring their love and giving them all a happily ever after.

 _Fin_


End file.
